


settle down

by allyasavedtheday



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: An archive of all prompts and fics originally posted to my tumblr.Details for each drabble and additional tags can be found in the notes for every chapter <3**now including all my fics for Skam Fic Week





	1. 3x03 Kitchen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: what would've happened if Noora hadn't interrupted the kitchen kiss in 3.10
> 
> Tumblr version can be found [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/155684197527/omg-yes-please-write-what-would-have-happened-is)

*

Isak’s heartbeat thunders loudly in his ears when he feels Even’s nose brush against the side of his face. He’s close enough Isak can feel the tiny puffs of air escaping Even’s mouth. Close enough that the curl that’s fallen down in front of Even’s headband is tickling his forehead.

It happens so slowly.

 _Too_ slowly.

So slowly, Isak thinks he might burst with the anticipation of it. But he doesn’t dare move closer. He’s frozen to the spot, incapable of lifting his arms or taking control of the situation. Instead, he closes his eyes and turns his head to the left, bringing himself closer to Even, and then he waits.

There’s a moment, right before their lips touch, where Isak feels the tension in the room pressing down on his chest so much he struggles to breathe with the weight of it.

But then Even closes the distance and the breath is stolen out of him altogether.

The first kiss is precarious, a careful brushing of lips to test the waters.

The second is a little less tentative with Even’s hand curving around his jaw to guide their mouths together once again.

The third kiss lands off centre, their lips falling short of sliding together the way they’re supposed to and that’s when they break apart.

They meet each other’s gaze and Isak swallows down the panic in his throat, the fear that Even will realise this is a mistake and that he’s supposed to be with Sonja. But then Even’s eyes darken and Isak suddenly realises he’s not going anywhere.

The fourth kiss is chaos. Even’s right hand joins his left to clutch Isak’s face between his hands as he crushes their mouths together while Isak’s fingers twist in the back of Even’s t-shirt. He ends up stumbling back a step with the force of it, breath coming out on a shaky exhale during the brief moment their lips detach. Even follows him, forcing him to take another two steps back until his waist hits the counter edge.

Isak thinks if he had to pinpoint a specific moment in the kiss, this is when he melts.

He feels himself go pliant, forehead tipping forward to roll against Even’s as Even uses the careful fingers still on his jaw to deepen the kiss.

Isak’s mind is a frenzy.

 _He’s kissing me, he’s kissing me, he’s kissing me_.

He’s kissing a boy and he’s never done that before. He’s kissing someone he actually _likes_ and he’s never done that before. He’s heard cliché stories about what kissing is supposed to feel like but he’d grown so used to the hollow feeling in his stomach whenever he kissed someone that he’d started to convince himself everyone was wrong. The love songs, the books, the movies, they were all exaggerating. Kissing was just kissing and it didn’t feel like anything.

He was wrong. He was so, so wrong.

Kissing Even is like lighting a flare inside his stomach. Kissing Even is his heart slowing down and speeding up at the same time. Kissing Even is simultaneously the scariest and most _right_ feeling he’s ever experienced.

Somewhere in the midst of their kisses, Even’s hands gravitate down to Isak’s sides and Isak’s not sure how they manage to communicate the thought but at the same time as Even’s hands circle his thighs, Isak pushes himself up so he’s able to sit up on the counter and _this is so much better_.

His legs slide around Even’s waist and his arms slink over Even’s shoulders and Even’s suddenly so much closer. Isak sighs into his mouth, finally giving into temptation and burying his fingers in Even’s hair. Even smiles into the kiss and Isak’s breath stutters.

Even keeps smiling and it makes Isak’s mouth twitch at the corners, makes his lips lift until he feel himself smiling too. And then they’re not kissing anymore, not really, because they can’t properly.

Instead, they’re just pressed too close, foreheads leaning against one another, noses gently skimming over one another, mouths bumping together.

Isak’s eyes flutter open and he finds Even already looking at him, an expression on his face that Isak’s never seen before.

In that moment, Isak makes a decision. He decides to be brave, he decides to be selfish, he decides to take the chance he’s wanted to take for weeks.

“Don’t leave,” he whispers, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of Even’s neck. He’s itching to close the distance between them again but he waits for Even’s response.

It turns out he doesn’t have to wait very long because Even breaks out into blinding smile and nudges his head forward to kiss him again. “Okay,” he promises, the words getting lost to Isak’s lips.

Even draws him into a hug when their lips part, smile pressing into the side of Isak’s neck, and as Isak feels their chests rise and fall with one another, he’s almost convinced they have the same heartbeat.

*


	2. 3x02 Kitchen Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Even had gone even closer to Isak while making the toast, Isak looking up at him and they have a moment and Even closes the distant and kisses Isak and what would have happened then?
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/157332457607/what-if-even-had-gone-even-closer-to-isak-while) <3

Fizzing.

That’s what Isak has felt all afternoon. He’s not sure if it’s in his heart or in his stomach or in his veins but he’s fizzing on the inside.

Every time Even comes that little bit closer, every time another inch of space disappears between them, every time Even’s laugh rings out in the quiet of the room, Isak’s insides fizz.

He’s heard of butterflies and summersaults and fireworks but Isak thinks someone forgot to mention the fizzing.

He’s currently sitting on Even’s countertop, phone in his hands for no other reason than to give them something to do, as he watches Even prepare cheese toasties for them. Isak stopped paying attention to what spices Even had been throwing on after Pottagaldrar, too captivated by Even’s smile and Even’s voice and how he’s standing so close Isak can feel the phantom heat of his body.

His phone keeps pinging with notifications from Jonas and Emma and he suppresses a sigh as he blows them both off. He feels a little bad but it’s hard to be too concerned about it when Even’s asking, “Cinnamon?” and raising his eyebrows in that charming way only he can pull off.

Isak huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Yeah. Fuck it.”

Even laughs, suddenly stepping into his space and making Isak’s heart thud in his chest. “Sorry,” he says lightly, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “The cinnamon’s behind you.”

With that, he reaches around Isak’s waist to presumably pick up the spice. Isak wouldn’t know. He’s too busy trying to ignore the way the fizzing has started up again, is too busy staring at Even’s face so close to his Isak can feel the air exhaling from his mouth.

Somewhere between picking up the cinnamon and drawing his hand away Even seems to realise he’s being watched because his eyes flick to Isak’s and Isak is so glad he’s sitting down because he thinks his knees may have just given out.

Even watches him and Isak watches him back, wetting his lips and swallowing hard as he sees the smile from before slowly start to reappear. Even’s not saying anything but he’s not moving away either. _He’s basically standing in between Isak’s legs_. If Isak wanted to he could lock his legs around Even’s waist to reel him in and _oh, isn’t that a thought?_

All of a sudden Even’s hands are planted flat on either side of Isak’s hips on the counter and Isak has no clue when he put down the cinnamon but he’s also struggling to remember how to breathe so he’s not all that worried about it right now.

Slowly, Even’s eyebrows lift again in a silent question that Isak doesn’t know the answer to but he nods anyway.

Even’s grin is fleeting but _there_ before he’s leaning into Isak’s space.

Foreheads touching. Then noses. Then cheeks.

And finally.

Lips.

Isak inhales sharply when their lips part and catch but it quickly melts into a sigh as Even’s fingers trail up his neck to cup his cheeks and Even’s soft mouth slides against his own. His own hands are gripping the counter edge so tightly his fingers are tingling and he’s itching to reach out but he’s not sure if he’s brave enough yet.

It’s the most overwhelming feeling he’s ever experienced, having Even’s lips on his. It feels like the world cracking open beneath their feet. Like the sky falling down. Like breathing underwater.

They break apart for the briefest of moments and their eyes lock and then Even is grinning again, a disbelieving look in his eyes and Isak can’t help it anymore.

His knees press into Even’s sides and his hands finally let go of the countertop to curl in Even’s hoodie and then they’re crashing together.

Isak can’t even tell if it’s one long kiss or a hundred consecutive ones, all he knows is that their mouths never stay parted for very long.

And it’s easy to forget about everything else in this moment – to forget about Emma and his friends and his own fears and what people might say – because all he can think about is _Even_ and the way he feels and this- this _can’t_ be wrong.

He can figure everything else out later but he _wants_ this.

And for once, he’s going to let himself have it.

It could be minutes or hours or days later when they separate, temples rolling together and harsh breaths mingling between their mouths.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since you got on the tram,” Even breathes, thumb absently brushing over Isak’s pulse point where his hand rests at his neck.

“You could’ve,” Isak tells him and it feels too daring to say but he catches sight of Even’s grin so he doesn’t take it back.

Even brushes their mouths together again, gentle and undemanding but it just makes Isak want him even more.

He pulls back then, meeting Isak’s gaze with a playful expression and raising his eyebrows. “How about I put the sandwiches in the oven and then we can make up for all the kisses I didn’t give you since you got on the tram?”

Isak feels bowled over at the directness of it but he can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. “Let’s do that,” he replies timidly.

Even laughs, kissing him again and again and again. Quick, soft little pecks as he tries in vain to pull away. He eventually spins away from Isak with an exaggerated flourish to put the bread on a tray.

And as Isak watches him, watches his ducked head and his soft smile, he wonders if Even’s insides are fizzing too.

*


	3. Boy Squad Helping Even Through an Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you have any/some hc about the Boys witnessing Evens (next) maniac/depressive Episode?
> 
> Warnings: Even experiencing a manic episode. it's quite close to the canon interpretation and not explicitly detailed but bear it in mind <3
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/157458629642/hello-d-you-have-amazing-hc-i-love-almost-every)

There had been a night – sometime in the middle of January – when Isak had woken up to an empty bed. Upon sitting up, he’d found Even sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, knees drawn up with his sketchpad leaning on his thighs.

Isak had padded out of bed a moment later and taken a seat on the floor beside him, a little bit further back so he could more easily curl his arms around Even’s torso, chin dropping down onto Even’s shoulder to watch the picture coming to life on the page.

“Can’t sleep?” Isak had asked benignly, one hand rubbing soothing circles over Even’s arm.

“It happens sometimes,” Even replied absently.

They’d sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the light scratching of Even’s pencil on the page, when Isak had asked him the question he’d been wondering about for a while.

“Can you tell when you start to slip into an episode?”

Even had stilled in his arms, hand pausing above the page for approximately ten seconds, before he’d continued adding stars to the sky he was drawing. “Sometimes. It depends. You know how when you get drunk, sometimes you can feel yourself getting tipsy?”

Isak nodded against his shoulder.

“And other times you just black out and don’t realise how fucking wasted you were until you wake up in the morning with a pounding headache and parts of last night missing from your memory?”

Isak had frowned, clearing his throat as he said, “Yeah.”

“Sometimes it’s like that,” Even concluded.

Isak had ruminated on that for a while. There was still so much about Even’s bipolar that he didn’t understand – things that were unique to Even’s case, things Magnus and the internet couldn’t explain to him.

Eventually he’d replaced his chin with his mouth and pressed a kiss to Even’s shoulder, rubbing circles on his arm again. “If you feel it happening, will you tell me?”

“Isak-“

“I know I can’t stop it,” Isak had interjected quickly. “I know that. And I’m not trying to control you either but just- please tell me. Tell me so I can try to keep you safe. I don’t want you disappearing in the middle of the night again.”

“That still might happen even if you have advanced warning,” Even had whispered, craning his neck to meet Isak’s gaze with tired eyes.

“I know.” Isak paused long enough to tip their foreheads together. “But let me try anyway.”

Even had watched him while he thought it over. Eventually he’d set his sketchpad and pencil aside, turning to curl into Isak’s arms, head cradled safely in the crook of Isak’s neck. “I promise.”

*

Four days ago Even had been laying bed with him, brushing Isak’s hair back off his forehead and smiling sadly when he said, “I think I might be slipping.”

Isak’s insides had run cold as soon as the words registered.

“Things feel a little blurry around the edges, like my thoughts are moving too fast,” Even continued. “They usually do when it starts.”

Isak’s heart was thumping painfully in his chest and blood was rushing in his ears but all he did was inch a little bit closer and curl his fingers into Even’s hair. “Okay.”

Now it’s Friday and Isak has been watching Even’s mood steadily increase all week, has been watching Even pace around the bedroom at night when he can’t sleep, has been watching his behaviour becoming more erratic and impulsive but still somewhat contained. It’s scary. It’s scary because he doesn’t know what to do and it feels like he’s constantly waiting in the calm before the storm.

He’s been doing his best to look out for Even this week without smothering him and he mostly feels like he’s doing okay.

_Watch how much he’s spending._

_If you’re not with him, text him at regular intervals. If he doesn’t reply within an hour, call him and if he doesn’t answer, call his parents._

_If you’re somewhere crowded and he starts to become irritable or erratic, take him somewhere quiet. If he doesn’t calm down, call someone._

It’d been Even’s parents’ advice and he’s been sticking to it as much as possible. Though, if he’d had it his way he would’ve locked them both in his room so they could wait it out together.

Isak is keeping his parents updated too because he knows Even isn’t.

They’re staying in tonight rather than going to a party – a party has too many outside variables and Isak doesn’t want to consider how quickly he could lose Even in a crowd. The boys are over and actually drinking non-alcoholic drinks for once. Isak hasn’t said anything to them but he thinks Magnus might have picked up on Even’s mood anyway.

They’re gathered around the kitchen table and Even’s talking a mile a minute and Isak is getting horrible flashbacks to that night in the hotel. A glance at the boys says they’re struggling to keep up with Even’s jumping train of thought but Magnus is still smiling and nodding along. Jonas and Mahdi, on the other hand, keep flashing Isak concerned looks that he can only helplessly return.

Isak honestly has half a mind to send the boys home but the selfish part of him doesn’t because he doesn’t think he can do this on his own. He’s considering calling Even’s mom when he suddenly stands up from the table. Isak jumps, head snapping up as Even starts patting down his pockets, mumbling under his breath and moving for the door.

“Baby, where are you going?” Under any other circumstances Isak would die at the thought of calling Even baby in front of his friends but he’s too worried right now to care.

“Just gonna have a quick smoke outside!” Even answers lightly with a careless wave of his hand, disappearing through the kitchen door.

“Isak, is he okay?” Jonas asks worriedly as soon as Even is out of the room.

Isak is about to reply when he hears the sound of a window opening in the living room and he’s bolting out of his chair.

Even’s not going out the front door. Even’s going out the _window_ and they’re on the _third fucking floor_. Even’s going out the window and it’s still kind of icy outside which means the window ledge is probably slippery.

Even’s going to fall if he climbs out the window.

Isak runs around the corner, catching himself on the wall so he doesn’t topple and finds Even with one leg and half his upper body stuck out the window.

“Even!” Isak darts forward, vaguely aware of the sound of the boys crashing into the living room behind him. “Even!” he shouts again, closer this time, hands latching onto Even’s hips to hold him in place.

Even pauses halfway through the window frame, hanging his head to look at him with a face screwed up in amused confusion. “It’s just one smoke, Isak. It won’t kill me.”

 _It might_ , Isak’s traitorous mind whispers.

“Baby, you can smoke inside it’s okay, I don’t mind. Just come back inside. Please.” He’s trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice but he’s not sure he succeeds. There are tears burning behind his eyes and he’s choking on his own fear but he just needs to get Even back inside.

“Noora will complain about the smell if I smoke inside,” Even huffs, trying to tug free of Isak’s grip and Isak clings tighter. “I can get to the roof from here; there’s a ledge just over there. I’ll be back in five minutes.”

“Even _please_.” Isak definitely doesn’t manage to keep the terror out of his voice this time but Even doesn’t seem to be listening to him.

Suddenly there’s another pair of hands overlapping with his own and grabbing onto Even’s hoodie. Isak looks up to see Jonas standing next to him, nodding silently. Another glance shows Mahdi and Magnus flanking them on either side, waiting to step in if needed.

“Hey man, I brought my stash with me,” Jonas calls. “It’s probably way better than whatever shit you’ve got. Come back inside and I’ll get it out.”

Jonas starts tugging gently on Even’s hoodie and Isak holds his breath, waiting, suspended, to see if Even will listen.

There’s a horrible, agonising moment where Isak expects Even to yank himself free and out of their grip only to go toppling to his death.

But then, slowly, he begins to feel Even shift underneath his hands. Shoulders and head appearing back inside first and finally his legs. Isak hugs him from behind as soon as he’s fully standing again, dragging him away from the window and clinging on tightly.

“What’s wrong?” Even laughs – he  _laughs_ , and Isak feels sick – patting Isak’s hand. “Would you really miss me that much if I went outside? The roof isn’t that far away.”

Isak feels a shaky sigh of relief being ripped from his lungs and he presses his head between Even’s shoulder blades hard enough to hurt.

Even turns in his arms and Isak isn’t quick enough to wipe his tear-stained face. Even’s smile drops and his face becomes etched with concern. “What is it?”

Isak shakes his head; he thinks if he tries to speak right now all that’s going to escape is a sob. He needs to call Even’s parents; he’s in way over his head – Even could’ve fucking  _died_  if Isak hadn’t been fast enough.

Just as the thought crosses his mind, Magnus speaks. “I’m gonna get us some drinks. We should move the party in here anyway.” Isak looks at him and Magnus make a phone signal with his hand, nodding towards the kitchen where Isak’s phone should still be sitting on the table.

Isak nods back gratefully.

“Isak, what is it?” Even asks again but it’s not right. The look in his eyes isn’t the worry Isak is used to seeing; he can feel the distance between like a gaping hole in his chest.

With every passing moment he can feel his face start to crumple and all he can manage is a whispered, “Sit down with me?” before he feels his insides start to cave in.

*

20:00

The lights in the kitchen are too bright and Even sees stars when he stares at them for too long.

*

20:37

Even feels drunk and he’s not even drinking. He feels like he’s on top of the world. He feels like he could do anything right now.

*

21:02

He’s telling Magnus about the concept for his new movie and the others keep looking at him strangely but Magnus is still grinning and telling him it sounds awesome.

*

21:49

Fuck, he wants a smoke. He hasn’t gotten high in so long. One joint can’t hurt – he knows he has one somewhere.

He’s objectively aware Isak doesn’t want him smoking but it’s fine. He won’t be mad.

He should probably smoke outside though – otherwise Eskild and Noora will be complaining about the smell all weekend.

*

22:03

Isak is crying.

Even’s thoughts are moving too quickly and Isak is crying.

*

22:25

His parents are here. He’s not sure why his parents are here.

The things his dad is saying aren’t making any sense.

His head hurts.

*

*

*

*

When Even’s head feels somewhat clear for the first time in days his body doesn’t feel like his own.

His muscles ache like he’s been contorted in this position for hours and considering how much time he’s lost, he probably has. His head is pounding and his throat feels dry.

It takes too long for him to realise he’s sitting against the wall in Isak’s living room.

It takes him even longer to realise Isak is crouched in front of him.

With a sickening twist of his stomach some of the earlier events of tonight come back to him. Jesus fucking christ he tried to climb out the fucking  _window_. One wrong move and he could’ve died.

He meets Isak’s gaze, sees his tear-streaked cheeks and his red-rimmed eyes and feels shame and guilt churn his insides.

Isak smiles though. It’s a pitiful excuse for one but it’s real as he whispers a tremulous, “Hey.”

Even just continues staring at him as more and more details come flooding back to him, as more of the room slowly shifts into focus. “Where are my parents?” he asks because he remembers them being here.

“They left about twenty minutes ago,” Isak tells him. His voice is surprisingly calm, hushed like he can tell Even can’t handle anything too loud right now. “They said you should be okay for the night – that you’d probably just crash. They’ll come back in the morning but I can take you home now if you want?”

He shakes his head before tipping it back against the wall behind him and closing his eyes. “Who else is here?”

“Just the boys,” Isak says quietly. “But it’s okay,” he soothes, careful, cool fingers sliding over the back of Even’s hand before gripping tight when he sees the tears slip out from beneath Even’s closed lids. “They know, remember? It’s okay, baby. They know.”

Even feels a sick sense of embarrassment and shame wash over him. It’s bad enough to think Isak had to see him like this again but at least he’d _expected_ that. He’d never wanted the others to see it.

But then Mahdi is speaking and the lump in his throat is suddenly for an entirely different reason.

“Let’s chill on the couch, yeah?” he suggests in that collected voice only Mahdi is ever able to pull off. “I’m all for sitting on the floor but my ass has officially fallen asleep.”

There’s a ghost of a smile on Even’s lips as he cracks his eyes open, landing first on Isak before he takes in the expressions of the three boys, sitting close by but not so close as to crowd him. They’re sombre but there’s an earnestness to each of them too.

Standing up feels like the hardest thing he’s done all day but Isak’s hands are there to steady him. For a moment, they just stand and stare at one another but then the weight of tonight is hitting Even like a freight train and he can’t help but collapse against Isak.

Isak envelopes him in his arms and Even clings to him, suppressed sobs wracking his body as he whispers nonsensical apologies.

“It’s okay,” Isak promises, carding his fingers through Even’s hair and holding him close. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

When he’s calmed down enough Isak walks them slowly to the couch, sitting them down in the middle, and Even doesn’t waste any time curling into Isak’s side, attempting to bury himself beneath his bones.

He’s aware of Jonas taking up residence on Isak’s other side and he knows the only reason Isak allows the tears to spill over when Jonas hugs him is because he thinks Even can’t see. Magnus appears in front of him then, a mug of something in his hand. Even turns his face away from Isak’s chest to look at him and Magnus smiles half-heartedly.

“My mom always says tea helps her stop shaking when she’s coming down from an episode.”

Even feels tears burn behind his eyes again and whispers a, “thank you,” as he takes the mug. He doesn’t drink it but holding the cup and feeling the heat seep back into his hands centres him a bit.

Magnus sits on Even’s right, Mahdi next to him, and Even watches as he drags the blanket off the back of the couch to drape across them all. He and Isak are the two that get most of it but no one else complains.

Even feels strange because he just had a manic episode and he’s so used to waking up in his room alone or to Sonja’s anguished face or, on the worst days, in a hospital bed or a holding cell. But instead he’s in Isak’s arms, with Isak’s fingers gently tracing through his hair, with Isak’s –  _his_  – friends surrounding him and propping him up, trying to keep him above water while the riptide threatens to drag him under.

He’s not used to this.

He thinks about voicing the thought but he’s so  _tired_  and his thoughts keep cycling between racing too fast for him to keep up and moving so sluggishly they leave a physical ache behind his temples. He just wants to sleep, to give into the exhaustion clawing at his insides so he burrows a little deeper into Isak’s side – Magnus plucks the mug out of his hand when he does to set it back on the coffee table – and closes his eyes.

In the morning, he’ll tell them.

(Even though he’s pretty sure it’s closer to morning now than it is night.)

He’ll tell them everything. He’ll apologise and he’ll thank them and he’ll tell them how much them staying means to him.

But for now he lets the calm of four different sets of even breaths wash over him and he sleeps.

*


	4. Bathtub Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the first scene of season three, but with even coming into the bathroom instead of emma……all i’m sayin’……….. (original post here courtesy of the lovely @stardefiant)
> 
> Tumblr version: [Part 1](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/157505040277/i-know-you-asked-not-to-send-you-any-prompts-for), [Part 2](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/157629349112/every-au-you-write-im-just-like-dsjkhd-i-need)

Isak lets his shoulders drop as he lazily exhales the smoke from his mouth. He relaxes back against the tiled wall behind him and passes their makeshift bong over to Mahdi, letting the boys’ conversation drift over his head. They’re talking about which first year girls they think are hot and Isak honestly couldn’t give a fuck.

One of the pros of finally coming out: he doesn’t have to involve himself in these kinds of conversations anymore.

“What about you, Isak?” Magnus asks abruptly, waggling his eyebrows when Isak looks over at him. “Any of those first year boys catch your eye?”

One of the cons of finally coming out: Magnus tries to talk to him about boys.

He scoffs, shaking his head. “Fuck off, Mags.”

“There was that guy whose locker is by yours!” Magnus continues, unfazed. “With the black hair? He was totally checking out your ass on Friday.”

Isak pulls a face – he’d rather not have Magnus talking about his ass, no matter the context.

“Nei,” Mahdi disagrees. “Isak is way out of that guy’s league. Who’s the guy we were talking to the other day, Jonas?”

“The one who couldn’t find his chemistry class?” Jonas snorts. “Forget it.”

That starts all three of them on a debate about which potential first year boys are up to Isak’s non-existent standards. Like before, Isak tunes out, only vaguely listening to the hum of their voices while he snatches the bottle back off Jonas.

“Nei, nei!” Jonas says suddenly, cutting through the faint buzzing sound of their conversation and effectively catching Isak’s attention. “I know who Isak could like.”

The gleaming smile is somewhat disconcerting and Isak finds himself shrinking away from him and into Mahdi’s side. Jonas knows Isak’s tastes too well, where is this going, oh fuck-

“Even,” Jonas announces proudly. “In 3STB.”

Magnus screws his face up in confusion. “Since when is there an Even in 3STB?”

“He just transferred,” Jonas explains. “I met him the other day; apparently we have the same dealer. But he’s definitely your type, Issy.”

“Is that so?” Isak asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yep!” Jonas insists, undeterred by his sceptical reaction. “He’s tall, blond-“

“You’re literally just describing me,” Isak snorts and Jonas smacks his shoulder.

“Taller than _you_ ,” Jonas says pointedly. “He’s got this whole James Dean vibe going for him. He seemed cool. Definitely the kind to make your jaw drop if you saw him.”

Isak doesn’t answer right away. The worst part is he thinks he might know who Jonas is talking about. He’d seen him the other day when they were in the cafeteria and accidentally made eye contact when the guy – Even, apparently – had caught him staring.

And yeah, Jonas hadn’t been exaggerating with the whole James Dean thing…

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he says haughtily because he realises he’s paused for too long and he has to say _something_.

And then, because the universe fucking hates him, the bathroom door opens.

And who walks in?

Oh just 194cm of long limbs and blond hair twisted up in that fucking James Dean cinnamon swirl, with a denim jacket draped over a tight white t-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination.

Isak hates his life.

Scratch that, Isak hates his friends.

Jonas starts nudging him, looking meaningfully at Even, who doesn’t seem to have realised they’re even in there as he closes the door behind himself and goes to the mirror – to inspect his hair, presumably.

He has a joint behind his ear and he looks effortlessly cool and Isak hates him a little bit, suddenly self-conscious in his Jesus t-shirt and snapback.

Jonas somehow manages to convey to Mahdi and Magnus that this is in fact the Even he was talking about with just the use of his eyebrows. Which would be fine except Magnus screams, “Oh fuck! _That’s_ Even?”

If Isak was closer he’d punch him.

Even startles, spinning on his heel and mouth dropping open in a tiny “o” when his eyes land on each of them. (Isak thinks his gaze lingers on him a little longer than the others but he can’t be sure.)

“Halla?” he says confusedly, a tiny wrinkle forming between his eyebrows and _god_ , he’s gorgeous. Jonas wasn’t wrong.

“Hey man!” Jonas greets enthusiastically, taking off his sunglasses and gesturing to his own face. “I’m Jonas, we met the other day?”

Even’s face lights up in recognition and he smiles. “Of course! Hey.”

There’s a beat of awkward silence where Even rocks on his heels, looking between each of them where they’re all clumsily shoved into the bathtub. “So what are you guys up to?”

“Smoking,” Mahdi replies with a contented sigh. “Wanna join?”

Even grins and Isak wants to _die_. “Tempting. But I should probably get back out there.”

“Your girlfriend waiting for you?” Magnus asks casually except it’s Magnus. So it’s not casual at all. Made even more obvious by the fact he winks at Isak.

Judging by the look on Even’s face, he definitely saw. Fuck.

“No. No girlfriend,” he replies amusedly.

“Boyfriend then?” Mahdi asks with just as much unsubtlety as the blond dumbass sitting on Jonas’ left that Isak officially disowned about thirty seconds ago.

“No boyfriend either,” Even laughs. “Unfortunately.”

Magnus reaches behind Jonas to start shoving at Isak’s shoulder and Isak would very much like the ground to swallow him up now. He knows what they’re all waiting for him to do. They’re waiting for him to turn on the charm and wrap Even around his little finger like he used to do with girls. But the only reason Isak could _do that_ with girls is because he didn’t care. He wasn’t interested, it didn’t matter.

But Even… _oh man_ , he’s interested.

“Even, have you met my buddy Isak?” Jonas pipes up suddenly and Isak is going to _drown_ his friends in this fucking bathtub.

Even’s gaze finally settles on him and Isak can feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“No, I don’t think I have,” he replies smoothly, eyes briefly dragging down what he can see of Isak’s body before he smiles at him again. _Shit_.

“You mind keeping him company while we uh- while we-“

“While we go see a man about a hoodie,” Mahdi cuts in with the weirdest fucking excuse of all time.

What the fuck.

“Sure,” Even answers, raising his eyebrows as the other three immediately start to clamber out of the bathtub, leaving Isak defenceless and _alone_ with a really hot older boy. He can’t decide if he loves them or hates them.

“Ring me when you wanna leave, Isak!” Jonas calls over his shoulder, shoving Mahdi and Magnus out in front of him.

That doesn’t stop Isak from hearing Magnus sing, _“You’ve got that James Dean, daydream, look in your eyeeeeees…”_ as he trails out the door.

Jesus christ.

And suddenly they’re alone and the bathroom feels a lot quieter than before.

Isak should probably get out of the tub.

Before he can, however, Even’s sauntering forward and plopping down beside him, long legs hanging over the ledge. “So, uh, Isak, was it?” he asks nonchalantly, plucking the joint from behind his ear and patting down his pockets for a lighter.

“Mhm,” Isak hums vaguely, mind stuck on the way their bodies are pressed together shoulder to hip.

“I’m Even. But it sounds like you already knew that.” His grin is teasing but Isak still feels mortified. It helps a little when Even gets the joint lit and immediately offers it to him.

Isak takes a hit, grateful to focus on something else for a second, before he passes it back to Even and feels his nerve-endings tingle as their fingers brush.

“So was I completely misreading the signals or were your friends trying to hook us up?”

Isak freezes, snapping his head to the side to see Even’s head tilted back against the wall as he glances at him, amusement dancing behind his eyes.

“You didn’t misread it,” Isak says after a beat, mouth dry. He thinks those might be the first words he’s actually said to Even since he showed up.

“Oh thank god,” Even huffs out a laugh. “I’ve been looking for an excuse to talk to you for weeks. _That_ would’ve been embarrassing.”

Isak chokes on his inhale, coughing and spluttering as he stares at Even in disbelief. “ _What?”_

“Couldn’t you tell?” Even asks, furrowing his brow. “I thought you caught me staring the other day?”

“ _You_ were staring?” Isak asks, bewildered. That’s absolutely not how he remembers it.

“Yeah. In the cafeteria,” Even replies unashamedly, picking the joint out from between Isak’s slack fingers. “You definitely looked at me.”

“I know,” Isak answers quietly, swallowing hard. Even had been looking at him, Even had _noticed_ him.

Even grins then, seeming to catch the implication behind Isak’s words.

“Well Isak,” Even says, handing the joint off to him while he digs in his pocket for something. He produces his phone a second later and offers it to him. “I don’t really like the idea of this being a random party hookup so how about you give me your number now so I don’t forget to ask you later when you pull a Cinderella on me?”

There’s too many things in that sentence for Isak to focus on – namely, _I’m not gonna pull a Cinderella?_ – but what ends up coming out of his mouth is. “But we haven’t hooked up?”

He claps his mouth shut as soon as he says it but the damage is done.

Except Even smiles at him then, different from before. It’s soft around the edges and he’s looking at Isak with something like endearment before he’s leaning in and gently stealing a kiss.

It’s incredibly soft and in complete juxtaposition to everything that’s happened so far tonight but Isak melts with it, body going pliant as he leans his shoulder more heavily against Even’s.

He doesn’t even consciously realise he’s leaning back in again until their noses are brushing and Even’s now lopsided quiff brushes his forehead but Even stops him at the last minute with a hand on his shoulder.

“Phone number first. Kiss later.”

Isak bites his lip to hide his grin and plucks the phone out of Even’s hand, handing him the joint to dispose of. He types in his number, deliberating for a second before he puts the bathtub emoji after his name. He drops the phone in Even’s lap, looking at him expectantly and tilting his chin – a little in defiance, a _lot_ in a silent request to be kissed.

Even beams like he can see right through him and ducks back in to slot their lips together.

(The boys might find them still in the bathtub, heavily making out, a few hours later when it’s actually time to go home.)

(At 2am Isak gets a text from an unknown number that simply says, “Goodnight, Cinderella.”)

(He saves it as the bathtub emoji.)

*

When Isak is walking to school on Monday morning it’s with a burst of butterflies in his tummy every time his feet touch the ground.

He hadn’t seen Even yesterday because he had a hangover and homework but they’d texted. A lot. And Isak had found himself even more hopelessly enamoured with Even by the time he went to bed last night. Even is so- funny and charming and interesting and so, so easy to talk to; Isak’s cheeks had hurt from smiling all day yesterday.

When he’s around the corner from Nissen he fishes his phone out of his pocket to open the last text Even had sent him just before he went to sleep last night.

“Sleep tight, Cinderella. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Complete with a heart and the bathtub emoji.

Isak’s reply had been an indignant, “I’m not Cinderella!!!!” but he’d sent his own heart only seconds later.

Now he was at school and he was actually going to  _see_  Even and he doesn’t know what to do. He hasn’t hooked up with someone at a party since he’s come out and when he used to hook up with girls he’d usually be running in the opposite direction if he saw them at school the following Monday.

But this is different. This is  _Even_.

Isak tries not to be too obvious as he scans the yard when he finally arrives at the school gate but Even is nowhere in sight. He spots his friends though so he makes his way over to them after one last search.

“There he is!” Magnus crows when he arrives, raising his hand for a high-five which Isak accepts with a roll of his eyes and an exasperated smile.

“Halla gutta,” he greets, clapping Mahdi and Jonas’ hands and pointedly ignoring the matching smirks all three of them are wearing.

“ _So?”_ Jonas asks when Isak offers nothing else, gaze turning expectant.

Isak thinks he might play dumb just a little longer. “So, what?”

“So what’s the deal with Even?” Mahdi demands, shoving his shoulder.

Isak manages to remain composed for about five seconds before his mind starts wandering at the name “Even” and a smile creeps onto his face. “We’ve been texting,” he admits eventually.

The boys let out a chorus of enthusiastic noises, all reaching over one another to clap Isak on the shoulder or ruffle his hair.

“I told you! What did I tell you?!” Jonas exclaims triumphantly. “I  _knew_  he was your type.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Isak huffs, shaking them off, but the traitorous little smile still won’t leave his expression.

“Are you gonna see him today?” Magnus asks, looking around as if Even might suddenly appear.

Isak wishes.

“That’s the plan,” he replies, blowing out a breath and shoving his hands in his pockets to hide his nervous jitters. “I just don’t know when yet.”

“Well it probably won’t be now,” Mahdi says apologetically. “Me and you have a date with Norwegian.”

Isak sighs. The last thing he can focus on right now is  _school_ but he figures he can probably text Even later to make plans for lunch. “Alright, let me just run to my locker and I’ll meet you there.”

Mahdi salutes him and he says quick goodbyes to the boys before he hurries inside; he still has a few minutes before class. His locker blessedly doesn’t jam when he puts in his combination and clicks open with ease as he pulls his backpack off one shoulder to put away the books he doesn’t need.

He’s about to shove his Biology book into one of the shelves when a piece of paper falls out of his locker and flutters to the floor.

Furrowing his brow, Isak crouches down to pick it up and unfolds it. His breath catches when he does.

It’s a cartoon in the style of a comic strip, two panels side by side that show a text chat. The first panel shows his and Even’s texts to each other last night; the second shows a new conversation:

**“Lunch? <3”**

“Definitely <3 Where?

**“Big windowsill on the stairwell?**

**Or would you prefer the bathroom?”**

“You’re hilarious. Stairwell is fine :)”

**“See you then <3”**

“<3”

Instead of drawing the keyboard in the second panel Even had drawn the Most Recently Used emojis section and Isak absolutely  _did not_  get jittery at the sight of the heart eyes, twelve different heart emojis and the bathtub.

Glancing around quickly to see if anyone was paying attention, Isak allowed himself a brief moment to press the piece of paper to his chest and have a mini internal freakout before he carefully folded up the paper again and put it in his pocket.

He gets his books and walks to Norwegian in a daze, barely greeting Mahdi when he arrives. As soon as the teacher starts talking and he’s sure she isn’t paying attention to him, he slips his phone out of his pocket and texts Even.

“Nice drawing, you know you could’ve just text me?” He adds an emoji with its tongue sticking out because he doesn’t want Even thinking he didn’t love the drawing. Even might not be able to tell when he’s teasing yet.

“I could’ve. But would that really have made you smile as much?

Also texts aren’t romantic, Isak. Let me woo you.”

Isak bites back a grin, typing out his response. “You really don’t have to try that hard. Consider me wooed.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop,” is Even’s reply. “So. Lunch?”

“Meet you on the stairwell <3” Isak texts back.

“<3”

*

When Isak arrives at the stairwell Even isn’t there. He has just enough time to panic that he somehow got the  _wrong_  stairwell before he hears a shout of, “Oh Cinderella!” over the chatter of students passing through to get to the cafeteria.

He whirls around, eyes landing on Even a few feet away with a beaming grin on his face.

Isak rolls his eyes but his expression twists up in a smile anyway. He leans against the windowsill while he waits for Even to make it through the crowd, feeling his heart speed up as he gets closer and closer.

When Even is half a foot away from him Isak pushes off the windowsill to meet him. The stairwell is mostly empty now and Isak feels giddy, standing close enough to Even that the tips of their shoes are touching.

“Halla,” Even murmurs, still beaming and just as beautiful as Isak remembered.

“Halla,” he mumbles back, fingers tingling with the desire to reach out. Even casts a glance around them like he can tell Isak is nervous about the thought of doing anything in front of people but as soon as he confirms the stairwell is empty he tangles their fingers together.

Isak heart soars and he didn’t know how much doing this sober would affect him. Even’s smile softens as he whispers a hopeful, “Can I kiss you?” and Isak is done for.

He nods because he doesn’t think his voice is working anymore and Even gives him this disbelieving little laugh as he reaches up with his free hand to curl his fingers into the hair at the nape of Isak’s neck to pull him into a kiss so sweet Isak forgets to breathe.

Even pecks his lips twice before he pulls away properly and Isak has to squeeze his hand to remain upright.

“Mm I like doing that,” Even tells him, tugging on Isak’s hand to pull back towards the windowsill.

“What? Rendering me speechless with your mouth?”

Even’s laugh rings out and it’s definitely the most beautiful sound Isak has ever heard.

“Something like that,” Even grins, dropping his hand to haul himself up onto the windowsill.

Isak climbs up after him, drawing his knees up to his chest and leaning against the opposite wall. Even looks stunning with sunlight shining through the window making his hair lighter and his eyes bright enough for Isak to get lost in them.

Isak is expecting to feel awkward or nervous but he finds himself relaxing completely around Even. They eat and they talk and they laugh  _a lot_  and Isak feels the warmth in his chest start to spread throughout his entire body.

Even is just- god, he’s more than everything Isak could’ve dreamed of. Nothing has ever felt right like this before.

Their bubble bursts when the stairwell suddenly starts filling up again sometime later, signalling the end of lunch. Isak dejectedly moves to jump down from the windowsill but a hand on his arm stops him. He pauses, looking up and meeting Even’s gaze.

Even, who’s suddenly a lot closer than he was before. “Can we hang out after school?”

“Yes,” Isak says too quickly before cringing at himself.

Even smiles though, knocking their foreheads together, and Isak decides he doesn’t care who’s around right now. He ducks his head and slots their lips together.

It’s chaste and soft and Even smiles into it which makes _Isak_ smile and then really they’re just pressing their smiles together but that’s somehow even better.

He pulls away with the corners of his lips still ticked up and finds a similar expression on Even’s face when he opens his eyes.

“What time do you finish?” Even asks, arm circling around Isak’s waist as if to make sure Isak won’t try to get away. Like he would try in the first place.

“15:15.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Even tells him, ducking in to kiss his cheek and then his mouth before he finally releases him.

Isak lets him go with a bashful, “Ha det,” hands lingering on Even for as long as possible until he slips out of his grasp to jump down off the windowsill and head up the stairs.

It isn’t until Isak’s walking to class a few minutes later that realises Even slipped another drawing into his jacket pocket

There are four panels this time: one of them sitting on what seems to be a bedroom floor eating cheese toasties, one of them sitting on the same floor listening to music, one of them curled up in a bed cuddling and one where he’s pretty sure they’re taking a bath.

The title at the top says, “Even and Isak’s after school date.”

Isak can’t wait for 15:15.

 *


	5. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: some much needed cuddles <3
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/158079847847/are-you-still-taking-prompts-i-hope-so-you)

Even loves waking up at just the right time.

It’s not an easy thing to do without an alarm – he always wakes up either too early or too late. But this morning, he wakes up at just the right time. He slowly blinks his eyes open, giving himself a moment to let them adjust to the dim light of the room before his gaze settles on the fluff of blond hair tickling the end of his nose.

He’s tucked up against Isak’s back, arms around his middle and knees slotted into place right behind Isak’s. He feels warm, the toasty kind of warm you feel when the temperature is just right and you’ve been sleeping comfortably in the same position for hours.

Isak is still asleep if the heaviness of his breathing is anything to go by and Even takes a moment to curl closer and bury his face in the nape of his neck.

He’s still a little in awe at the realisation that this is real.

Isak is in his arms. Isak’s hands are loosely twined with his own over his stomach. He’s in Isak’s bed, in Isak’s _clothes_ and he just- He never believed on the first day of school that this is where they’d end up.

He never believed they would get to feel this – this happiness and contentment and comfort of getting to hold each other and be in love.

It’s more than he ever could’ve dreamed of.

He lies still for a few minutes, content to listen to Isak’s steady breathing and stay wrapped up in his warmth, but it’s only so long before it’s not enough.

He presses up close to Isak, eliminating the non-existent space between them and nosing at the slope of his shoulder. Isak lets out a pleased little sigh at the touch and Even hides his smile against the space where Isak’s shoulder meets his neck.

He moves then to drop feather-light kisses along Isak’s cheek and jaw, whispering coaxing, “ _Isak_ ”s into the other boy’s skin.

Isak makes a noise somewhere between a hum and a complaint, face tilting into Even’s touch but eyes still firmly closed.

“Isak,” Even murmurs again, smudging a kiss on the hinge of Isak’s jaw. “Baby.”

He manages seven more kisses before Isak is letting out an exasperated groan that quickly transforms into a huffed out a laugh. “You’re so annoying,” he mumbles, pushing back against Even’s chest to roll onto his back. Even gets the hint and lifts up onto his elbows to give him room, settling his weight back on top of Isak once he’s still.

He touches the tip of his nose to Isak’s, feeling his heartbeat all the way in his toes when Isak’s eyes finally flutter open and land on him.

“Hi,” he grins.

Isak huffs again, rolling his eyes, but his smile is fond and sleep-soft when he meets Even’s gaze again. “Hi.”

“You look especially beautiful this morning,” Even whispers.

Even in the dim light of the bedroom Even can see the blood rush to Isak’s cheeks and it makes him duck down to kiss them, giggling into Isak’s temple when the other boy makes an embarrassed noise.

“What time is it?” Isak asks then, fingers skimming across the skin of Even’s back under his t-shirt and making him shudder.

Even stretches across to grab his phone from the nightstand and fumbles to unlock it while leaning up on one elbow. “Just after nine,” he replies, accidentally clicking on the wrong button and launching the camera app in his attempt to adjust the screen brightness.

He’s about to just lock his phone and drop it on the bed again but he pauses, looking from the camera back to Isak’s unassuming, beautiful face.

“Smile,” he says suddenly, sitting up in Isak’s lap and pointing the camera down at him

Isak’s eyes widen when he realises what Even’s trying to do and he immediately tries to bat him away. “Baby, stop,” he whines, making a noise somewhere between frustrated and a laugh when Even simply grabs the hand he’d been using to push away the phone, slotting their fingers together instead.

“You look so beautiful, Isak,” he encourages brightly. “Just smile!”

He takes a couple of pictures, grinning when Isak tries to hide his face with his other hand. Even with half his face covered he’s the most ethereal thing Even has ever seen.

Deciding Isak has suffered enough on his own, he curls himself around the other boy once again and extends his arm to get both of them in the shot.

“Wh- Even, _no_. I’ve only been awake for five minutes I probably have pillow creases on my cheek-“ Isak protests but Even cuts him off.

“Shhh, you look adorable,” Even insists, squishing his cheek against Isak’s and letting out a laugh when Isak tries to hide his face in the pillow.

He snaps picture after picture, not really paying attention to whether or not they’re even in the shot or in focus. He’s much more concerned with the reluctant giggles he’s managing to draw out of Isak with every kiss to his cheek and compliment he whispers into his skin.

Isak shifts eventually, peeking his face out from the pillow and looking up at the phone with an exasperated expression.

But that’s not what gets Even. A moment later Isak’s gaze slides from the phone to look at Even instead and if Even wasn’t watching their reflection in the camera, documenting every second of it, he wouldn’t see the way Isak’s entire expression softens as his gaze lands on Even. A melty smile appears on his faces and his eyes droop in a sort of fondness that Even feels in his _bones_ as Isak slowly tilts his head forward to brush his lips to Even’s cheek.

Even’s thumb stutters on the camera and he looks down to meet Isak’s gaze.

Isak nudges their noses together, gentle and slow, as another smile spreads across his face. “Elsker deg,” he whispers and Even’s heart is reshaping inside his chest, making room for Isak’s to sit right next to his own.

“Elsker deg,” he whispers back, allowing the words to disappear into the space between their mouths as he closes the distance between them.

Even takes one last picture, of their lips sliding together with the corners of both their mouths ticked up in the beginnings of a smile, and drops the phone.

*


	6. Slutt å meld meg - Even's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could write the "Slutt å meld meg"-clip (the scene where Isak gets help from his friends to send Even a message) from Even's POV? What went through his mind when he got the message? And when Isak totally went for it with the kissing?
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/158605083102/hi-i-dont-know-if-youre-taking-any-prompts) <3

It’s 18:26 and Even is taking a walk.

The night air is crisp and he’s hoping it might shake off the dejected feeling weighing him down and making his shoulders droop.

He never thought letting Isak go would hurt this much.

He’d been so convinced that day after the locker room that cutting his losses would be for the best. Isak wasn’t in as deep as he was – he _couldn’t_ be – so yeah, he’d probably be a little upset but then he’d move on, forget about it. And his image of Even would never be tarnished by his mental illness.

But then Isak hadn’t come to school for an entire week. And when he finally _did_ come back he looked absolutely shattered. Small and sad and like he wasn’t all there. He could barely _look_ at Even when they bumped into each other in the cafeteria on Wednesday and something in Even’s heart cracked as he watched him hurry away.

He’d seemed so defeated and that- that couldn’t have been about Even, right?

Even couldn’t have done that.

He couldn’t live with himself if he was really the reason Isak seemed so broken-hearted.

He’s starting to think he might be though.

Hence, the walk.

Everything just feels _wrong_ and he doesn’t know how to fix it. He thought Isak would be better off without him – Isak even _said_ so, though he didn’t realise he was referring to Even at the time – but Isak looks more distraught than ever. He thought he could push past his feelings for Isak easily enough but if anything, they’ve _grown_ over the last three weeks. He thought Isak would reject him if he knew Even was bipolar but now-

Now he’s not so sure.

He’s striding aimlessly, unseeingly, down the street when he gets the message.

_“Hi, thanks for the drawing but if you’re not interested in something more you can just let it be. Call me when you’ve broken up with your girlfriend.”_

Even’s step falters as he comes to a stop, staring down at his phone in disbelief.

He absorbs the message in parts.

_Thanks for the drawing._

The drawings Even has been slipping him because he’s desperate to put that smile back on Isak’s face. Desperate to prove to Isak that he still cares.

 _If you’re not interested in something more you can just let it be_.

Even almost wants to laugh at how absurd the thought is. Not interested? Even has been nothing _but_ interested since the first day of school. He wants Isak so much he can’t breathe with the immensity of it.

 _Call me when you’ve broken up with your girlfriend_.

And that’s-

Why would Isak think he was still with Sonja? Even specifically _told_ him that Wednesday that he’d broken up with her.

Unless.

Unless Isak had seen them at Emma’s party.

The thought makes him feel sick. It was one stupid fucking kiss. Because he was upset and confused and Sonja was safe and trying to convince him his feelings for Isak weren’t real. He’d kissed her back to try and feel something but in the end it was nothing; it was like kissing a friend. Familiar and comfortable but no spark. No jolt beneath his lips or his fingertips to say _this matters._

He snaps his head up to check what street he’s on and finally locates a street sign. He’s a fifteen minute walk away from Isak’s.

Ten minutes if he runs.

He texts back as fast as his fingers will let him, asking Isak where he is, and already hurrying to take the next corner and head in the direction of Isak’s apartment.

Fuck it. He needs to talk to him. He needs to tell him everything. Just lay it out there. His mental illness, his feelings, all of it. And then Isak can decide what he wants. He thinks a rejection might actually ruin him but he has to try.

He just needs to know once and for all if he can have this.

His phone sounds again a minute later with a simple reply from Isak.

_“Chilling at home.”_

Even runs.

*

He’s out of breath by the time he reaches the apartment but he presses Isak’s doorbell as calmly as possible when he comes to a stop.

He has a moment to get himself together and steady his breathing while he waits for Isak to buzz him in but the more time that passes without the door opening, the more he starts to panic. He’s considering ringing Isak when someone from the building comes through the main door. Even doesn’t even wait to see if they intend to let him in; he just slips past them and rushes for the stairs.

His heart thumps in time with his fist knocking on Isak’s door and he takes a second to steel himself while he waits.

He’s bouncing nervously on his heels and he’s biting the inside of his cheek so hard he’s going to draw blood. He just needs Isak to let him in. He needs a _chance_. Just one last chance.

The door opening throws him for a loop and his breath catches in his throat when his eyes land on Isak. Up close, in person, for the first time in over a week. His expression is carefully blank but Even can still see the nervousness behind his eyes, the question he hasn’t decided if he’ll ask yet.

Isak says, “Halla,” and Even has a moment – just one moment – where he slips into their old routine.

Where he wears his faux confidence like a cloak and replies with a “Halla,” of his own, raising his eyebrows for good measure.

But then Isak is staring at him again, waiting for him to do something, and Even wilts. His nerves get the better of him and he feels himself start to fidget, looking down at the floor and off to the side, trying to work himself up to saying all the things he needs to say. The apologies. The explanations.

He swallows hard, ready to push the words out. This is it. He’s going to say it.

 _I’m bipolar_.

Just say it.

He’s going to say it.

Isak beats him to it.

Isak takes one purposeful step forehead, clutches Even’s face between his hands, and crushes their mouths together.

There’s a brief instance where Even is sure his heart stops beating entirely before it starts pounding so heavily in his chest he can hear his pulse in his ears.

Isak takes a step back, disconnecting their lips with a surprised huff, and Even follows him. Arms sliding arounds Isak’s waist to pull them flush together, mouth dropped open in an attempt to make their lips catch once again as Isak’s fingers thread through his hair and pull him in.

Their mouths slot together once, twice, and then don’t detach at all.

Isak is clutching him tightly, desperately, like he’s terrified Even will let go. As if Even has any intention of that. His hands are roaming all over Isak’s body, unsure of where to settle but still needing _more_. Eventually he brings his hands to Isak’s cheeks, tracing his jaw to guide the kiss.

It’s frantic and it’s messy and Even’s lungs are burning from all the air trapped inside them but he can’t bring himself to let go of Isak long enough to breathe.

They stumble their way through the apartment in an unspoken agreement, pausing here and there to kiss against any solid surface they can find. And it hits Even suddenly that they’ve literally only spoken two words to each other. And this probably isn’t good. They need to _talk_ ; he knows they do.

But maybe.

Maybe talking can wait ‘til later.

He’s missed Isak so much and just- _this_. It feels like finally fighting their way up from the bottom of the swimming pool.

They need this.

It’s only when Isak pushes the handle down to open his bedroom door that they actually separate properly for the first time. Not by much – their heaving breaths still make their chests bump with every exhale – but for the first time since they stood in the threshold of the front door Even can see Isak’s expression clearly.

His gaze is hooded and he still has one hand twisted in the front of Even’s jacket and when he meets Even’s eyes Even can see every word Isak hasn’t said yet. It’s all there, ready to burst out of him. And he waits, breath bated, because he knows this moment is important

But in the end Isak only settles for one word.

He uses the hand in Even’s jacket to drag him closer again, touching foreheads, noses, and cheeks, before he closes his eyes and whispers, “ _Stay_.”

Even’s never leaving again.

*


	7. Post-Break Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I literally can’t sleep alone anymore so i’ve shown up at your door in my pajamas, can we have one more nap together, please? (preferably Isak showing up at Even's dorm room or something)
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/158678957162/hey-i-wanted-to-say-that-i-love-your-writing-it) <3

Isak can’t sleep.

He’s been lying in bed for over three hours and he doesn’t think he’s managed to drift off once. He’s been awake for so long that his eyes have adjusted enough in the darkness that he can make out the damp patch on his ceiling. He’s been awake for so long he can almost make out the hum of the fridge in the kitchen down the hall.

He’s been awake for too long.

The truth is, he hasn’t slept properly in almost a week. Hasn’t slept since the last time Even was here. He considers going to his closet to dig out the hoodie Even left behind but he knows by now it smells more of him than Even. He’s worn it every night this week.

God, he _misses_ him.

He didn’t want to break up; he really didn’t, but things had just gotten so _hard_. They kept fighting – Even convinced Isak was tiptoeing around him and Isak desperate to prove that he was strong enough to take care of Even when he needed it. It’s been _two years_ ; he’d thought they were past this, but the stress of their uni courses and part-time jobs brought everything to the surface again and it was just getting to be too much.

It’s not really a break up – it’s a _break_.

 _Just so we can clear their heads and figure out what we want_ , Even says.

Well, Isak knows what he wants.

He wants Even.

Sighing and swallowing down the lump in his throat, Isak drags himself out of bed and picks his phone and keys up off the nightstand. He pads out of his room quietly, pausing in the hall to shove his feet into his shoes and pull on his jacket. He spares a moment for the fact that he’s actually about to show up at his ex-boyfriend’s apartment and ask to sleep next to him because his insomnia’s been hitting him too hard but it’s _Even_. Even will understand.

The walk to Even’s apartment is short – he lives closer now since he moved out of home for college – and he punches in the code to let him through the main door with a twist to his chest. So much. So much of Even’s life has filtered into his own life, into his mind. He can’t stand the thought of all that information suddenly becoming useless.

He has a moment of panic when he first knocks on Even’s door, suddenly realising that it’s three o’clock in the morning and that this is probably more bizarre than his sleep-deprived brain had originally made it seem. But then the door is swinging open and revealing a sleep soft Even and Isak’s brain stops working.

He stills, wide eyes focusing first on Even’s face – his eyes, so blue even in the dark, his ski-slope straight nose, his chapped lips, his normally perfect hair a dishevelled mess falling over his forehead, the bags under his eyes that hadn’t been there before. He’s wearing Isak’s sweatshirt, he notices next, and it makes something like hope take root in his chest.

“Isak?” Even croaks, a soft sound that feels too loud in the silence of the moment, and Isak realises he’s probably been staring for too long.

Feeling tears well up behind his eyes and his throat tighten on a choked-back sob, he whispers, “I can’t sleep.”

Even’s expression falls and he flits his glance to the floor before he meets Isak’s gaze. “Okay,” he replies quietly. “Okay, come in.”

Isak gets two steps inside the door before Even is enveloping him in his arms. He barely hears the door click shut behind him over the hitching of his own breath, heart finally starting to beat normally for the first time in days as he buries his face in Even’s chest and clings to him with everything he has.

Even lets out a breath that ruffles Isak’s hair and rubs gentle, soothing hands over Isak’s back and for this minute they just focus on breathing each other in again.

When they finally make their way to Even’s room they do so in silence. Isak’s coat and shoes are left by the front door and his socked feet slide on Even’s floor like they always do as he walks down the hallway. Even’s bed looks just as inviting as it always does when he arrives in Even’s bedroom, blankets rumpled up in a heap and looing so, _so_ warm.

“Come on,” Even murmurs, touching the small of his back as he passes him and making Isak shudder.

He follows him over without a word, moving to the left side of the bed – _his_ side – and sinking down onto the mattress. The bone deep comfort he feels when he does saps all the tension from his body and he breathes out a shaky sigh as Even settles beside him.

Almost immediately Even presses up against Isak’s back, curling around him and surrounding him in warmth. Isak overlaps his arms with Even’s around his stomach and threads their fingers together tightly, only letting go long enough to allow Even to pull the duvet up around them. Even’s nose is tucked against the nape of his neck, lips brushing over the space where Isak’s neck meets his shoulder and Isak is helpless to stop the tears that finally manage to slip out.

“I missed you,” he admits tremulously, squeezing his eyes shut when he realises his voice sounds thick with tears.

“ _Isak_ ,” Even murmurs and it sounds pained. He presses impossibly closer to Isak, punctuating comforting little kisses over his shoulder and squeezing their hands together. “I missed you. I missed you _so much_ ,” he promises. He falls silent for a moment then before Isak feels two words being mumbled into his skin, “I’m sorry.”

Isak shakes his head, not quite ready to open his eyes yet. “It’s _okay_ , just- don’t let go.”

Even goes quiet once again before he begins pulling on Isak’s hands and it takes Isak a moment to realise he wants him to roll over. He does, landing firmly in the circle of Even’s arms, foreheads brushing against one another and limbs tangled.

“I shouldn’t have asked for a break,” Even mutters, hand running over Isak’s shoulder and down his back, touching him wherever he can reach.

“It’s okay if you need space,” Isak insists. Because it is; Isak doesn’t ever want Even to feel smothered. “And I’m trying to give you that, I just couldn’t-“

“I couldn’t sleep without you either,” Even says softly when Isak cuts himself off, hand moving to cradle Isak’s cheek and thumb sweeping under his eye to wipe away his tears. “I think…from now on, we should limit breaks to a few hours. No longer than twenty-four.”

Isak smiles feebly, fingers trailing over Even’s arms and tingling at finally being able to touch him after so long. “I want you to take a break when you need to though.”

“We don’t need a break,” Even replies and he sounds sure. “We need to _talk_. And we’re gonna do that in the morning but tonight I’m going to hold you like I’ve wanted to all week and then we’re going to sleep.”

“I love you,” Isak whispers, hand curling around Even’s neck and nose nudging gently against Even’s. He hasn’t said it in a week and he pours everything he has into the words.

“I love you,” Even whispers back with just as much quiet conviction, tipping their mouths together for a quiet kiss before he’s relaxing his head against the pillow again.

Isak considers rolling onto his other side like before but then he thinks that feels too far away, so he burrows beneath Even’s chin and tucks himself closer.

Even kisses the top of his head and settles his arms around him, heartbeat a soothing and steady sound beneath Isak’s head. After a moment Isak’s eyes droop shut of their own accord and he can feel his body becoming heavy, anchored by Even’s comforting touch.

And for the first time in a week, he sleeps.

*


	8. make this feel like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a look at Isak and Even moving in together :')))
> 
> title comes from home by one direction 
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/159429732247/make-this-feel-like-home)

The initial decision only takes two minutes to be made.

(Isak flops down on his bed with a long-suffering sigh, snuggling into Even’s welcoming arms. He’d been waiting _twenty minutes_ to brush his teeth before bed. Noora had already been standing outside the bathroom door when he got there while Eskild had been locked inside in the middle of his night time routine.

“Five people in a three person apartment isn’t as cute as sitcoms make it out to be,” Isak grouses, burying his face in Even’s neck and feeling Even’s chest rumble underneath him as he laughs.

“It _is_ a bit of a tight squeeze,” he admits.

“How many times have we almost been late for school because we’re all trying to get ready at the same time?” Isak asks rhetorically, cringing at the fact that he’s had to start setting his alarm fifteen minutes earlier so they can stagger their bathroom schedules.

Even goes quiet and Isak is almost convinced he’s fallen asleep when he hears a quiet. “I can leave, you know?”

Isak immediately tightens his hold on him, hooking one of his legs over Even’s to keep him in place. “ _No_ ,” he says steadfastly, relaxing a little bit when Even starts rubbing his hand over his back in soothing circles.

“You could come with me,” he suggests softly and _that_ makes Isak pick his head up.

“Like move in with your parents?” Isak asks.

Even doesn’t meet his gaze, staring down at where Isak’s hand is braced on his chest instead. “Or we could get our own place?”

Isak pauses, letting the words sink in.

Their own place.

_Actually_ living together – not just Even spending the night and never really going home. But them consciously building a home together. It’s- it’s a lot.

“Do you think we’re ready for that?” he asks slowly.

Even shrugs, “I’ve been pretty much living here since December and we haven’t had any problems so far.”

“But that’s with three other people acting as a buffer.”

“We don’t have to,” Even says quickly and Isak doesn’t like the vulnerability in his expression or the way he won’t really meet Isak’s gaze.

“No,” he says, surprising himself at how much he means it. “I want to.”

Even’s eyes snap up to his, quietly hopeful. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Isak says fervently, feeling a smile spread across his face as he says it. “Yes, let’s move in together.”

Even’s response gets lost between their mouths but his kiss is answer enough)

The actual process takes a lot longer.

It’s a lot of long conversations.

First, with Eskild to hear his opinion on the matter, since he’d been the one to take Isak in in the first place and lived with him the longest. He raises a lot of realistic obstacles for them to consider but ultimately tells them if it feels right they should go for it – before tearing up when he tells Isak how proud he is to be his roommate. Isak wipes his eyes when he thinks neither of them are looking and vehemently denies crying.

The second conversation is with Even’s parents. It’s an arduous talk about their ages and the pressure of school and Even’s bipolar and all the other responsible, adult things they have to bring up. But ultimately they give their blessing with one main condition: their apartment has to be close by. They’re willing to give Even (and Isak) their independence but they want to be around in case anything happens. Isak doesn’t have a problem with it – he’s honestly a little comforted at the thought they’ll be there if they need them. After that’s settled they help Isak and Even search for apartments and sort out their finances and generally just make the whole thing a reality.

Isak talks to both of his parents separately and the conversations go better than expected. His dad says he’ll continue to help Isak out with rent money and says he can take any of the old furniture in the garage if he wants it. His mom hugs him and whispers that she’s happy for them. It’s a good conversation.

The conversation with the boys is the shortest and by far the most enthusiastic.

The longest conversation of all is between the two of them. Up for most of the night talking through all their fears and concerns and what they’ll do if it goes wrong. But beneath it all is a conviction tough as steel. They want this. They can do this. And so they do.

Which leads them to now.

Standing in an empty one-bedroom apartment a few streets over from Even’s parents’ place, surrounded by cardboard boxes and plastic bags.

“I’m starting to think we shouldn’t have sent the boys away,” Isak says, surveying the mountains of things that need to be unpacked. Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus had stayed long enough to help them lug the heavy furniture up to the apartment before clapping them both on the back and saying their goodbyes. They’ve unpacked the kitchen and the bathroom since those two required the least amount of effort but now they’re faced with the mess that’s supposed to be their living room.

“Magnus was afraid we’d start christening the apartment while they were still here,” Even replies, sending Isak a smirk when he glances his way.

Isak snorts, shaking his head. Like Magnus has any fucking room to talk. He still doesn’t want to know what he and Vilde did in the kollektiv’s bathroom at the Christmas party.

“So _roomie_ ,” Even says pointedly, stepping closer and draping an arm over Isak’s shoulders. “Two rooms left, which one?”

“Bedroom?” Isak suggests hopefully – christening the apartment doesn’t sound half bad right now.

Even raises his eyebrows, biting back a smile. “Any particular reason?”

Isak shrugs nonchalantly. “Just don’t wanna end up sleeping on the floor tonight.”

Even nods, a knowing grin on his face that says he definitely doesn’t believe him. “We better get to work then.”

Isak is two steps down the hallway when Even starts humming “Work From Home” under his breath.

*

So it turns out, putting a bed frame together is really fucking difficult and definitely more than a two person job. Neither of them are particularly adept at building things and screwing in the wooden slats proves to be a near impossible task.

Isak is just about to get the slat secured on one side after ten minutes of trying to position it right when Even moves, accidentally pulling the bedframe with him and making the slat fall. Isak drops the screwdriver, craning his neck to glare at him over his shoulder.

“Sorry?” Even offers sheepishly.

Isak rolls his eyes, pushing himself to his feet and stepping out from the skeleton of their bedframe. “I’m getting a drink.”

“Baby, I’m sorry!” Even calls again, catching Isak as he tries to get past and hugging him from behind. He kisses his neck, and his cheek, and his jaw, over and over again and it really doesn’t take long for a smile to take over Isak’s face.

He sinks into Even’s arms, leaning his head back against his shoulder in a vague attempt to meet his gaze. “You know I’m not mad at you? I’m mad at the bed.”

Even laughs, eyes twinkling, and punctuates his, “ _I know_ ,” with an assuring kiss to Isak’s lips.

“Looks like we’re actually gonna be sleeping on the floor tonight,” Isak sighs, eyeing the half-finished bed frame with disdain.

Even laughs again, right by Isak’s ear, and the vibrations of his chest make Isak’s spine tingle. Then he slowly swivels them toward the mattress taking up most of their bedroom floor. “We’ll get it done,” he promises soothingly, nudging the backs of Isak’s knees and making him walk towards the mattress. “You need to de-stress, baby. We could take a nap?”

Isak escapes the circle of Even’s arms to drop down onto the mattress, leaning back on his hands and eyeing Even speculatively. “Or you could take off your pants?”

Even barks out a laugh, landing on his knees between Isak’s legs, hands planted on the mattress on either side of his hips. He leans into Isak’s space, only stopping when their faces are centimetres apart. “You gonna make it worth my while?”

Isak’s gaze drops to his mouth and suddenly all thoughts of furnishing their apartment go out the window. “Always,” he replies, curling a hand around Even’s neck to reel him in and crush their mouths together.

They don’t get the bed made but at least they know the mattress works.

*

After testing out their new shower Even declares they need dinner which would be great except for the fact there’s literally nothing in their fridge. He leaves for the shop with a kiss to Isak’s cheek and a promise to bring back sustenance.

Isak tidies up a little bit while he’s gone, mostly just moving boxes around in an attempt to de-clutter the place. The kitchen and bathroom are finished, at least. He figures the bedroom and living room are probably gonna have to wait ‘til tomorrow.

Even returns with a six pack, a loaf of bread, a block of cheese and fucking cardamom.

Isak silently raises an eyebrow at him when he empties out the contents of the paper bag onto the counter.

“You said you wanted beer,” Even says innocently by way of an explanation.

They end up sitting on the living room floor, beer by their knees and toasties served on napkins since neither of them can be bothered doing dishes.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve been here before,” Isak says as he takes the final bite of his toast.

Even can’t speak with his mouth full so he settles for a frown and a vague noise of confusion. It’s stupidly adorable.

“On your floor, eating cheese toasties with beer,” he elaborates.

Even leans in, shaking his head. “ _Our_ floor,” he corrects, dropping a kiss on Isak’s cheek before he sits up straight again.

Isak smiles and is secretly grateful no one but Even is around to see it because he knows it looks unbearably fond. “When we were in your room that day, did you think we’d end up here?”

Even pins him with an exasperated look. “Isak, I had to lure you to my house by pretending to forget my fucking ID; I was still trying to get you to actually look me in the _eye_.”

Isak huffs and looks away in an attempt to hide his blush, “I was fucking nervous, jesus christ.”

The corners of Even’s mouth turn up and he shifts closer, hand curving to fit against Isak’s cheek. “You still make me nervous,” he whispers, expression warm and mouth even warmer as he captures Isak’s lips in a kiss.

Isak’s breath hitches as he pulls away, nosing at Even’s cheek to keep him close for just a second longer. “I didn’t think we’d end up here when we were in your room that day,” he confesses quietly. “But when we were in _my_ room two weeks later. I knew then.”

Even’s finger touches the underside of his chin to tilt Isak’s head up again. “How’d you know?” he asks, and there’s something about his expression, something bright and brilliant but also private. Something that’s _theirs_.

“You were already picking out the colour of our curtains,” Isak answers with a teasing tilt to his mouth.

Even blinks in surprise before letting out a quiet laugh. “Ah yes, the yellow curtains.”

Isak nods, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair back off Even’s forehead. “That’s when I knew.”

“I think I knew too,” Even murmurs. “It felt different with you; it always has.”

Isak nods in agreement, closing the last bit of space between their bodies and tucking himself into Even’s side. Even leans back against the couch behind them to support their weight and then Isak is wrapped up in his most comfortable place in the world – Even’s arms.

“What did it feel like?” he asks once the silence has settled around them. He doesn’t need to clarify, he knows Even understands what he’s asking. Even kisses his forehead before resting his head on top of Isak’s and then, very simply, he replies:

“Home.”

*


	9. sweet kisses i miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote a [thing](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160057393762/ok-ciara-now-you-have-to-do-isak-distracting-even) about isak distracting even from his homework and the thought of them reenacting one of the most iconic scenes in dirty dancing kind of destroyed my brain so i wrote it out properly lmao this is my only explanation i lov u all <3
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160060226317/sweet-kisses-i-miss)

Isak checks the time on his phone and suppresses a sigh.

Even’s been working on his film project for _hours_ and normally Isak would be very supportive about this – he loves how passionate Even is! He loves watching him work! But he finished his own homework over an hour ago and Even hasn’t looked at him in _forever_.

(Is he being a bit dramatic? Maybe.)

(But it’s still been too long.)

Even is lying on his stomach on the floor, tapping away on his laptop, and that fact that he’s _facing_ Isak where he’s sprawled across the couch is almost worse than if he were turned the other way. It’s like he’s taunting him – showing Isak just how kissable he looks but not actually being close enough to kiss.

Well, fuck it, Isak’s gonna change that. He’s been waiting long enough.

He knows none of his usual tricks are going to work – Even’s far too engrossed in his work. (Plus he’s already tried.) So he decides he needs to take it a step further. He scans the room, looking for something he can use to distract Even with when he catches sight of the _Dirty Dancing_ DVD sitting on the end table next to the couch. They’d been watching it last night; Isak considers trying to bribe Even with watching it again when his mind fixes on one scene in particular.

Gotcha.

Biting back a smile, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and casts a glance at Even still completely invested in his laptop screen. Perfect.

He searches the song on YouTube, muting the sound until he gets to the right part and **[then he turns the volume up](https://youtu.be/17LZtCKQW7Y?t=1m52s).**

Even visibly freezes at the sound of the music filtering into the room, slowly raising his head as, “ _Come here, loverboy_ ,” echoes out of Isak’s phone speaker.

Isak meets his gaze head on, raising an eyebrow in challenge, as a slow smile spreads across Even’s face. Taking far too long, Even pushes his laptop aside and begins to move towards the couch. Isak feels anticipation thrum in his veins at the look on Even’s face and leans up on his elbow, ready to meet him.

Even drifts closer, up on his knees as he plants his hands on the couch, smirk dancing across his lips. Their foreheads are just shy of touching and Even circles Isak’s nose with his own and Isak is _aching_ to kiss him. He’s not even bothering to hide his grin anymore, smiling so wide he’s sure when they finally do kiss it’ll fall off centre.

He tilts his chin up, silently encouraging Even to _hurry up_ , and one of Even’s hands fits to his jaw.

“ _My sweet baby,”_ Even sings under his breath, lips just catching on Isak’s and detaching again. “ _You’re the one_.”

Isak laughs, feeling a shiver zip down his spine, and locks his arm around Even’s neck. He reels him in for a kiss, slotting their lips together just as his phone falls carelessly onto the floor.

As Even climbs up onto the couch to deepen the kiss Isak only has one thought.

_You’re the one_.

*


	10. 3x05 Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: After rewatching the end of episode 5 where isak runs out of the party i've always wondered what would happen if jonas followed after him? or if not that then isak consoling through jonas by eventually telling him why he was so upset that night.  
> I was rewatching SKAM and in the clip where Isak sees Even kissing Sonja we se that the only person in the party that acknowledges Isak’s presence is Sana <3 so I got this idea where she sees the moment he storms off clearly upset and for some reason the guys are not at the entrance anymore so Sana follows him to see what’s wrong, even if it’s only to give him so company.
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160088799737/hi-ciara-ive-never-actually-given-a-prompt) <3

Jonas’ concerned expression when he pushes Mahdi is thing that almost breaks him.

He needs his friends to be mad. He needs Jonas to be mad. _He_ needs to be mad. Being mad makes it easier to ignore the burning behind his eyes and the lump in his throat making talking feel impossible. But Jonas isn’t mad, Jonas looks _worried_. And Isak can’t deal with that right now.

So he takes off, storming down the street and wiping furiously at his eyes when his vision starts to blur.

Fucking- _fuck_. How could he be so stupid? How he could he let his guard down and let Even in like that? How could ever fucking think what they had was real?

His not sure how many streets away he is when he finally just- gives up. He drops to his knees and lets a sob rip out of his throat and he cries. Chest heaving and constricting and making every breath ache as it spills out of him.

Later, he’ll pick himself up, wipe his eyes, build back up his armour and go home. But right now Isak doesn’t think he can take another step with the world crumbling around him.

The hand on his shoulder makes him flinch and he whips around, terrified at the thought of it being Even. The secret disappointment he feels when it’s not is almost enough to quell the embarrassment and shame he feels when he realises it’s Sana.

He tries to think of an excuse but he’s not sure what else he could be doing right now besides sobbing on the ground.

Sana doesn’t say anything to him though; just sits on the pavement with her feet stretched out on the road in front of her.

Isak sniffles, sobs momentarily stalled by his confusion at seeing her there, and shifts around until he’s sitting beside her. She’s quiet at first and Isak works to get himself under control, surreptitiously wiping at his eyes.

“You don’t have to say it,” Sana says quietly. “But for what it’s worth, I saw the way he looked at you.”

Isak stays mute, panic bubbling in his chest and making his breathing come a little too fast. She _knows_. _She saw_.

He flits his gaze nervously to hers, stilling slightly when he sees the sympathetic smile on her face.

“I…“

“Like I said,” Sana says when he doesn’t finish his sentence. “You don’t have to say anything.”

She puts a hand on his shoulder then and the touch shocks him. He and Sana aren’t tactile – they’re not even really friends. But he respects her – he always has – and he appreciates her. More so than ever right now.

“Thank you,” he croaks when he feels sure that his voice won’t wobble.

They sit like that for a while until Isak hears another set of footsteps coming down the street. He closes his eyes at the sound of Jonas calling his name.

Jonas jogs up to them, looking a little surprised to see Sana sitting with him, but almost as quickly his face is rearranging itself back into one of concern and he’s crouching down on Isak’s other side.

“Isak,” he says quietly and it’s nothing more than his name but Isak can hear the million questions hidden within it.

Sana must too because she stands up and dusts herself off. “I’ll leave you to it,” she says, expression the most gentle he’s ever seen it when she continues with, “See you in biology, Isak.”

“See you,” he offers quietly, already feeling tears gather in the corners of his eyes again.

Jonas is sitting next to him now, hand on his shoulder – not tentative like Sana’s, squeezing hard like he’s reminding Isak he’s here. “Talk to me,” he requests beseechingly.

Isak intends to – he really does – but the gasping cry bubbles out of him before he can stop it. Jonas’ hand just slides around his back so his arm is locked protectively around Isak’s shoulders and he pulls him into his side.

And Isak lets him because everything’s felt too hard lately and he’s _tired_ and he just wants his best friend.

He cries on Jonas’ shoulder and Jonas holds him and Isak thinks, with as much conviction as he possesses, _I’m gonna tell him._

 _When I can’t cry anymore, I’ll tell him_.

*


	11. Evak Cabin Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write one about Isak and Even taking a roadtrip to a cabin on the weekend?
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160242590167/hi-ciara-you-write-the-best-evak-fic-julie) <3

The bus to the cabin is long but Isak finds he doesn’t mind so much with his head on Even’s shoulder and his fingers laced with Even’s and resting on his lap.

Their friends thought they were ridiculous going away for the long weekend when they’d only moved into their own place weeks before. And yeah, living together has been a dream and they don’t exactly have to worry about a lack of privacy anymore but with all the Mikael stuff coming to the surface again and making Even hunch in on himself Isak thought a couple of days away might do them both some good. (The fact that it coincides with their sixth month anniversary is just a bonus.)

The thing is, Even’s not ready to tell him yet and he _knows_ that.

And there’s a part of him that’s burning to demand the truth but there’s another part of him that just- gets it. It’s not a trust thing; Isak knows that, he knows Even trusts him wholeheartedly. It’s about shame and a wound that probably still hasn’t started to heal. Isak understands. There are parts of his home life he still hasn’t told Even, things he’s thought about his mother when the situation became so heavy he’d believed there was no way out.

So he’s not pushing Even – really, the only reason he wants to know is because this is effecting Even and he can’t bear the thought of him being hurt. But for the next three days, at least, they’re putting it out of their minds.

These three days are about them.

The cabin is small when they arrive but it’s alright; they don’t need that much room.

Isak is sitting on the bed, watching Even poke around in all the drawers and doors in the room. When he seems satisfied with his inspection he turns around to Isak with a lopsided smile. “Want something to eat?”

Isak meets his gaze, feels his stomach flutter at the light in Even’s eyes, feels an overwhelming sense of calm wash over him now that they’re finally here. He shakes his head, pushing himself back a little on the bed and patting the space behind him. “In a minute. Come lie down with me for a while.”

Even’s expression softens and he steps forward, climbing onto the bed and rolling onto his side to face Isak.

They stare at each other for a moment, letting the quiet contentment of the room wash over them and Isak thinks it’s funny that no matter what bed he’s in, it still feels like home when Even is there. Even taps his nose with the tip of his index finger and the way his face crinkles in a smile makes Isak feel warm, makes his heart beat just that little bit harder.

“This was a good idea,” Even whispers and it’s fascinating the way Isak can still hear the smile in his voice even when it’s hushed.

“I’m the master of good ideas,” Isak tells him, quiet and devoid of his usual cockiness but it still makes Even breathe out a laugh.

He threads his fingers through Even’s hair, massaging gently and making Even’s eyelashes flutter for the briefest instance. He’s so special to him – the one person Isak would give the world to without a second thought. “I’m so in love with you,” he murmurs.

Even’s hand, that had been slowly making its way up Isak’s side, stills completely and the sincerity in his expression is enough to take Isak’s breath away.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to love anyone else the way I love you,” Even says lowly. “I’m yours.”

Isak doesn’t have the words to respond to that so he doesn’t try. Instead he shuffles forward and brushes their lips together, filling the kiss with everything he can’t say.

Even answers just the same. He always does.

*

Isak sits on the counter while Even cooks dinner, reminiscent of so many other moments just like this. And again, he’s filled with that sense of comfort, of home. He’s starting to realise home starts and ends with Even.

They build a fire in the living room and eat on the couch, talking quietly and enjoying the peace.

This cabin feels like a moment out of time. Like they’ve paused the universe just for a little while to get lost in each other.

Just like they did that day in Isak’s bed sixth months ago.

After dinner they slouch down on the couch, limbs overlapping, and turn on a movie – though if Isak’s honest, he’s been dozing on Even’s chest for at least half of it. It isn’t until Even’s phone vibrates on the coffee table that he actually opens his eyes properly.

“I thought the reception wasn’t great out here?” he asks drowsily as Even curls an arm around his back to hold him place while he reaches for his phone.

“It’s not a text,” Even mumbles, unlocking his screen and turning the phone around to show Isak.

21:21.

Oh.

“Kiss me,” Even whispers with a sparkle in his eyes.

Isak’s heart dissolves and he leans down to kiss Even, a thousand kisses they’ve shared flashing behind his eyes until they lead all the way back to the first one.

The one that set Isak free.

The one that brought him home.

It’s been six months and the heart beating in his chest isn’t his anymore.

It’s Even’s.

*


	12. you can hear it in the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reaction fic to the final scene of 4x04 when we learn Even tried to commit suicide. some much needed cuddles and softness <3
> 
> title from You Are In Love by Taylor Swift and the tumblr version is [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160345363197/you-can-hear-it-in-the-silence)

Their buzzer sounds and Isak’s leg shifts under Even’s hip.

“Baby, it’s our food. Get the door.”

Even burrows a little deeper into Isak’s chest, mumbling a petulant, “You get it,” into his hoodie.

Isak lets out an exaggerated scoff, nudging him again. “You’re lying on top of me!”

Even bites back a smile before he remembers Isak can’t see it anyway and lets it spread across his face. Another minute of not moving and Isak sighs impatiently.

“Even, they’re gonna leave,” he whines. “I want my pizza.”

“Fine,” he replies, heaving a long-suffering sigh and sitting up. “The things I do for you.”

Isak rolls his eyes and pushes himself to sit up, curling his fingers in the collar of Even’s t-shirt and reeling him in for a sound peck on the mouth. “Get the door and you can be the little spoon tonight.”

Even laughs, heart squeezing happily in his chest at the earnest expression on Isak’s face. Fuck, he _loves_ him.

The pizza guy is pissed when Even finally answers the door but he can’t find it in himself to care when he’s got Isak waiting for him in the living room. They balance the pizza box precariously on both their knees and eat with their shoulders pressed together and the simple domesticity of it is enough to set his stomach flip-flopping inside him. As if they haven’t been living together for a month. As if he hadn’t basically been living at kollektivet for pretty much the entirety of their relationship.

He’ll never get tired of this.

When they finish eating they resume their earlier positions – Isak on his back and Even lying between his legs with his head on his chest. They’re a bit too long for the couch but Even likes it – the tiny little imperfection that reminds him this isn’t a movie, that this is _real_.

“You’re extra cuddly tonight,” Isak comments after a while, fingers carding gently through Even’s hair and heart beating slow and steady and soothing under Even’s ear.

“Maybe I just love you extra tonight,” Even says, hands tightening a little where they hold onto Isak’s hoodie.

It wasn’t always like this. In the beginning, Even was always the one holding Isak – the protector, the one with the safe arms – but the longer they stay together, the more nights like this happen. Nights where Even just wants to be the one being held, wants Isak’s arms and Isak’s scent surrounding him and making him feel safe.

Isak is more than happy to oblige.

Isak snorts, the hand on Even’s back rubbing comforting circles into his skin and making his eyes droop a little. “You saying you don’t always love me extra?” he asks sceptically. “Because I mean, I always love you an extra amount. Like, I even gave you my good pillow-“

Even raises his head, meets Isak’s playful gaze, and feels his entire being soften. Isak – this beautiful, gentle boy, who is so quietly caring and observant that Even never knows what to do with it.

“I love you too much,” he whispers, eyes drifting shut when Isak tips his head forward to brush their noses together.

“And that’s just enough,” Isak murmurs, words ghosting over Even’s cheek. “That’s the right amount.”

Even kisses him and it’s soft and loving and makes him feel a bone-deep warmth that touches his soul. He burrows into Isak’s chest again when they part, seeking out that same steady heartbeat that matches his own.

“You’re my favourite person,” Isak says when the silence has settled between them, hand still absently moving through Even’s hair. “Don’t tell Jonas,” he adds as an afterthought.

And he says it so… _simply_. Like it’s obvious, like it’s inevitable. Like the very thought of anyone _but_ Even being his favourite person is preposterous.

Even needs a moment to remember how to breathe before he raises his head again.

“You’re my favourite person,” he replies, awestruck, voice hushed. “Don’t tell Magnus.”

Isak rolls his eyes, huffing out a laugh. “Are you kidding me? Of course I’m gonna tell Magnus. I’m still half convinced he’s trying to steal you.”

Even grins and leans forward to nudge his nose against Isak’s, feeling a thrill run down his spine at the way it immediately causes Isak’s expression to melt into something fond. “I think you’d win that fight. You’re scrappy.”

A little laugh bursts out of Isak and Even swallows it down with a kiss, bottles up the sound to keep safe inside his chest for whenever he needs it.

“I’d kick his ass,” Isak says, words muffled by Even’s lips. And there’s a moment where they giggle into one another’s mouths and Even’s heart _glows_.

“I’m keeping you forever,” Isak continues with a determined – _adorable_ – nod. “I decided.”

Even smiles with his whole body and he didn’t know it was possible to do that until he met Isak. “I like the sound of that.”

Isak hums, lips curved up in a private smile and fingers trailing over his cheek. “Good. Because you can’t get rid of me now.”

_Like I’d ever want to_.

“I know, my mom pays you too much.”

Isak laughs and the rumbling of his chest reverberates right into Even’s. “I told you I’d do it for free!”

Even drops his head onto Isak’s chest again, pressing his giddy smile into the fabric of his hoodie and reaching for one of Isak’s hands.

Isak threads their fingers together and brings them to his lips, pressing a kiss to Even’s knuckles before letting them fall again.

Safe in Isak’s arms, with the pitter-patter of Isak’s heart under his ear, Even only has one thought.

_We deserve this_.


	13. Yousef/Even Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a oneshot about Elias + the Balloon squad finding out that Sana knows and is friends with Even? And even that he is dating Isak?
> 
> **changed to just yousef finding out about isak and seeing even again following 4x04
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160383895087/could-you-write-a-oneshot-about-elias-the)

Even smiles brightly when he drops into the seat opposite her and, for a moment, Sana’s heart clenches painfully in her chest at the thought of Yousef’s words from last night.

When she didn’t know Even as well, when he’d just been one of Elias’ friends, the vague details she knew of what had happened at Bakka had never really affected her other than an idle sense of sympathy. But now, he’s her _friend_ and she knows him and the thought of him experiencing that kind of pain is crushing.

“Halla,” he greets warmly when Sana doesn’t immediately speak, setting the coffee he just bought down on the table between them.

“Halla,” she returns, reminding herself to smile. Even is okay now. He has friends who care about him. He has Isak. He’s _okay_. “How are you?”

“Good. You?” There’s the slightest tension in his expression that betrays him and Sana knows he’s probably wondering why she asked to meet up.

“Good,” she says, staring down at her cup and steeling herself for what she’s about to say next. “I was talking to Yousef last night.”

She flicks her gaze upwards to check Even’s reaction but he’s completely still, face blank and not revealing anything.

“He talked about you,” she adds in a measured voice, feeling a pang in her chest when Even sucks in a sharp breath like he’s been punched.

“What did he say?” he whispers and he looks like he’s bracing himself, like he’s waiting for Sana to tell him she doesn’t want to be friends anymore.

“I think he misses you,” she confesses and it’s clearly not what Even expects. His head snaps up and he looks at Sana with a frozen expression, caught somewhere between shock and traitorous hope.

“Why do you think that?” he asks, the words sounding heavy on his tongue.

“He doesn’t practice Islam anymore,” she tells him which isn’t really an answer.

Even seems to agree because his face screws up in confusion. “Why?”

“Because he feels like that’s the thing that hurt you.” She pauses after she says it, letting the words sink in before she continues, “There might be more to it but it sounds like that was the deciding factor.”

Even looks stricken and for a minute Sana is terrified she’s somehow made this worse but then he meets her gaze. “He doesn’t hate me?” he asks, voice hoarse.

She thinks she can physically feel her heart crack at the words and she’s never had the desire to hug Even quite like she does now. “No,” she says gently. “He really doesn’t.”

Even lets out a shaky breath, slumping back in his chair and blinking his eyes rapidly. She decides not to comment on the tears she sees gathered in the corners.

She doesn’t speak for a while, letting Even come to terms with this new information in his own time and in the end, he’s the one who breaks the silence.

“Since when do you talk to Yousef?” he asks and his wry smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes but the teasing lilt to his voice is still there.

She rolls her eyes, feeling her cheeks blush despite herself. “Don’t change the subject.”

Even holds his hands up in surrender, a tiny smile making the corners of his mouth turn up. “I’m just saying. He’s a good choice.”

She doesn’t go into all the ways it’s complicated between them, deciding it’s a conversation for another day. And she surprises herself to realise she really wouldn’t mind talking to Even about this sometime.

“Does he know we’re friends?” he asks then, some of the earlier anxiety bleeding back into his voice.

“No,” she assures. “I haven’t told him anything. But I think he’d really like to see you, you know.”

Even mulls that over for a moment, fidgeting with the lid of his coffee cup. “Maybe- maybe you could tell him?” he suggests, looking up at Sana with quietly hopeful eyes. “And then maybe if he wanted to- it might be okay if we met up or something.”

She nods slowly. “I can do that.”

Even shoots her a grateful smile. “You’re a really good friend, Sana.”

The sincerity in his voice surprises her and she clears her throat, offering him a smile in return. “He’ll want to see you. I know it.”

*

The butterflies in her stomach when she spots Yousef walking towards the park bench she’s sitting on are completely involuntary. But then again, they’ve been fluttering ever since she text him an hour ago so they’re hardly a surprise at this point.

“Hi.” His smile reminds her of the one he gave her right before her mother called her inside on Friday night.

“Hi.” Her own smile, on the other hand, is a little more timid. She’s not used to this – initiating things between them. But then again, this isn’t really about her.

“Did Elias get in trouble for the other night?”

Sana winces, remembering the conversation between Elias and her mom when he’d come home yesterday morning. “It’s fine; he told her he stayed at Adam’s house,” she lies. Now isn’t the time to start _that_ conversation.

“So can I ask you something?”

Yousef blinks at her abrupt change in conversation but gestures for her to go ahead.

“When’s the last time you spoke to Even?”

He opens his mouth and closes it again, expression shuttering as he frowns down at his jeans. “I’m not sure,” he admits finally.

She takes a breath, waiting until he looks at her again. “Want to know the last time I spoke to him?”

He frowns again and she continues before he can say anything.

“It was yesterday.”

This time she waits for him to speak but all he does is shake his head, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“He goes to Nissen now,” she elaborates when Yousef appears too taken aback to answer her.

“I heard,” he says absently. “I just didn’t realise you saw him.”

She smiles slightly. “He’s actually my biology partner’s boyfriend.”

Yousef gives her a meaningful look. “Is your biology partner-“

“His name is Isak,” she supplies, already knowing that was the question he’d been planning to ask.

He nods more to himself than anything else before meeting her gaze again and quietly asking, “Is he okay?”

Sana inclines her head, genuinely thankful she can say yes. “Yeah. He’s happy. He’s doing really well.”

Yousef nods again and she can see the beginnings of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “And uh, this Isak, he’s- he’s good for him?”

She rolls her eyes in what’s supposed to be exasperation but she thinks it comes out more fond. “They’re stupidly in love with each other. You can’t even be mad at them about it because they’re so sweet.”

Yousef laughs and he looks _relieved_. “That’s good. That’s really good.”

She glances down at the phone in her hand, figuring she could probably show him. Even doesn’t have any social media anymore but he’s been clogging up Isak’s Instagram for a while now. She opens the picture of them from December, of Even kissing Isak’s cheek, and hands Yousef the phone.

He stares down at it for a moment and she thinks it’s probably the first time he’s seen Even in over a year. But his smile is genuine as he clicks out of the picture and goes through the others that involve Even. When he gets to the most recent post she rolls her eyes. “I think Even posted that one.”

A laugh bursts out of him and he shakes his head fondly. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

“I think he’d like to see you,” she says tentatively, gauging his reaction.

“Really?” The hope in Yousef’s expression is enough for her to know she made the right decision talking to Even yesterday.

She nods, putting as much reassurance as she possibly can into her smile. “Yeah.”

*

_I’m meeting Even tomorrow at KB. He said he’s bringing Isak. Will you come with me?_

**You don’t need protection from Isak. His worst mood is grumpy, irritable baby and it’s physically impossible for him to be like that around Even.**

**But if you think it’ll help, yes.**

_Takk <3_

*

**Yousef asked me to come with him to meet you tomorrow. Will that make things complicated for you with Isak?**

_I told him Yousef was one of my friends from Bakka and that I used to be friends with Elias. He knows you and I knew each other. But he doesn’t know anything else yet._

**Okay. How did he take it when you told him?**

_He just hugged me and said thank you for telling me. I don’t deserve him._

**Yes you do.**

_I’ll see you tomorrow, Sana :)_

**Snakkes :)** ****

*

She and Yousef get to KB before Isak and Even do and she’d almost be amused at the way Yousef looks so nervous and keeps staring at the door if she weren’t feeling a little worried herself.

But before she can do anything else she sees Isak and Even outside the window and nudges Yousef’s arm to get his attention, nodding in their direction. They haven’t noticed them yet, pausing just outside the door to talk before they go inside. She watches the way Isak’s hands reach for Even’s cheeks, the way he leans his forehead against Even’s and tells him something inaudible. She spots the nose nuzzle thing she’s caught them doing on more than one occasion and looks away when they lean in to kiss.

This is their private moment, she shouldn’t be intruding.

When she looks at Yousef his gaze is still trained on the window, watching them with an unreadable expression.

Before she can say anything Even pushes the door to the café open, pausing just inside as his eyes travel around the room. He freezes when he finds them and Sana only looks away from him to watch the way Isak comes up behind him and presses himself into his side, lacing his fingers through Even’s and gently tugging them forward.

Yousef stands up when they approach so she does too.

His eyes flit all over Even like he’s trying to memorise every detail, like he’s checking him for injuries that aren’t there.

“Even, halla,” he says, blowing out a breath and reaching forward to take Even’s hand. He leans in and claps him on the back, a shadow of how they probably used to greet each other. Even still seems a little frozen but he doesn’t pull away either.

Sana looks at Isak and when he feels her gaze on him he tears his eyes away from Even and Yousef to look at her. She offers him a small smile of support and he nods, giving her a weak smile back.

Yousef lets go of Even then to turn to Isak, outstretching his hand once again. “I’m Yousef.”

“Isak,” he greets, shaking Yousef’s hand and smiling nervously.

Even still hasn’t spoken once they sit down and Sana doesn’t need x-ray vision to know Isak’s squeezing his hand under the table.

“So how’ve you been?” Yousef asks and she’s impressed with the amount of enthusiasm he manages to infuse into his voice despite the tension. “You look good.”

Even smiles – just a little but it’s there. “I’m good,” he says quietly but he doesn’t seem to know what else to add. “What about you? What’ve you been up to?”

Yousef grins, seemingly spurred on by getting an actual response. “I’m working in a kindergarten now. It’s sick, man, the kids are great.”

Even’s smile is a bit more genuine now and a little less tentative. “You always loved kids.”

“Yeah. Unlike _some_ people,” he says, glancing pointedly to Sana.

Her eyes widen and she stutters at the sight of his smirk. “I like kids,” she grouses eventually.

Yousef hums amusedly and turns back to Even and Isak.

When she does the same she finds Isak looking at her with a raised eyebrow that definitely means there will be a follow up question in biology tomorrow. Great.

“But what about you?” Yousef asks then. “According to Sana it sounds like you’re the one with all the news.”

Even looks to Isak and his smile turns soft and private. He seems more settled when he meets Yousef’s gaze again. “It’s been an interesting year.”

Yousef grins. “Sounds like it. How did you guys meet?”

The way Isak and Even both immediately turn to her shouldn’t feel as accusatory as it does.

“Sana basically set us up,” Isak snorts and if Sana didn’t know any better, she’d think he was finally exacting revenge for her making him go to kosegruppa in the first place.

Yousef snaps his gaze to her in surprise. “Really? How?”

“She had my weed and blackmailed me into going to Vilde’s stupid kosegruppa thing before she gave it back,” Isak answers, smirking triumphantly at Sana before redirecting a pleasant smile at Yousef. “That’s where we met.”

She huffs, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. “Even wanted to meet you and Vilde needed people to join, it was a win-win.”

“So you’re a matchmaker in your spare time?” Yousef asks playfully and she pointedly ignores the smirks she can feel being sent her way from across the table.

“Mm, I’d say I’ve got a pretty good success rate considering those two are living together now.”

That sufficiently distracts everyone and Yousef instantly focuses back on Even, listening to him and Isak ramble over each other while they talk about their new apartment. Even seems more comfortable now, less like he’s waiting for Yousef to scream at him about how much he hates him.

It makes the last bit of tension drain out of Sana’s body and she allows herself to relax.

The conversation flows a lot easier after that. They don’t talk about the guys but Sana thinks Even might not be entirely ready to broach that topic yet. This in itself is progress enough.

Eventually Isak gets a text and tells them apologetically that he and Even are supposed to be meeting Eskild for dinner.

This time when they stand up Yousef doesn’t hesitate and steps forward to pull Even into a hug. Sana feels her throat tighten watching the way Even freezes before closing his eyes and hugging him back like he’s afraid if he holds on too tight Yousef will shove him away.

He retreats into Isak’s arms when they separate, watching Yousef warily as Isak fits an arm securely around his waist.

“We need to meet up again soon, yeah?” Yousef says softly, smile brightening when Even nods earnestly.

They leave after a round of goodbyes and Yousef watches them until they’re out of sight.

“Thank you,” he says when he turns back to Sana. “I really missed him.”

“I think he missed you too.”

Yousef blows out a breath, a hopeful smile lighting up his expression. “I think everything’s gonna be okay.”

_I think so too._

*

Less than ten minutes later she gets a text from Isak.

_I like him. He’s a keeper ;)_


	14. quiet down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after the fight scene at the end of 4x05
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160599725777/quiet-down) <3

It’s late when they get home from the emergency room.

Isak’s got a taped up face and pain medication in his veins that’s making his nose feel tingly. Nobody had spoken the entire tram ride home. He thinks they’ve probably run out of words to say at this point. Nothing they could say would really make this situation okay anyway.

Jonas unlocks the door to their flat and Isak isn’t sure when he gave him his keys but he’s too tired to ask. The only thing keeping him grounded right now is the comforting weight of Even’s arm around his waist. Mahdi and Magnus shuffle them inside and Isak moves his feet on autopilot, still trying to digest everything that’s happened tonight.

They all look around a little lost when they reach the living room, unsure what they’re next move should be, until Even brushes a kiss over Isak’s cheek and murmurs, “I’m gonna get changed. Want me to grab you a clean shirt?”

Even has Isak’s blood on his shirt and Isak doesn’t like looking at it. It feels too much like Even’s blood. Because Isak might’ve been the one that got punched tonight but Even’s the one that’s hurt.

“Yeah. Thanks, baby.” The words come out hardly above a whisper and Isak has to swallow around the lump in his throat that’s started to form now that the night is finally catching up with him.

Even squeezes his side before letting his hand drop and disappearing into their bedroom.

Isak releases a shuddering breath as soon as he’s out of sight and no sooner have the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes before he’s suddenly got Jonas’ arms around him.

“It’s okay,” Jonas says quietly, but the words are strong, firm, said with the kind of conviction Isak needs right now.

He allows himself a moment to cling to Jonas, to glean as much strength from him as he possibly can, before he leans back. Jonas’ hands remain on his shoulders though, keeping him anchored.

“He was doing so well,” Isak says tremulously, meeting Jonas’ concerned gaze before looking over his shoulders at Mahdi and Magnus. “Not every day’s been easy the past few months but he’s in such a good place right now and this could ruin it _all_ -“

“Hey,” Jonas interrupts, voice level and calm. “He’s fine. He’ll _be_ fine.”

“How do you know?” Isak whispers.

“Because he has you. And he has us. And we’re all gonna be there to help however we can.”

“Yeah. Isak,” Magnus says, stepping forward to stand at Jonas’ side. “No matter how bad this gets, we’re here. It’s not gonna be like last time.”

Mahdi chimes in in agreement and Isak nods, feeling an intense sense of appreciation for his friends. He really doesn’t know what he’d do without them. “I think I’m just gonna go get changed.”

“We’ll order food,” Jonas says, clapping him on the shoulder and releasing him.

“I can make tea?” Mahdi offers.

And Isak feels himself smile his first real smile since the karaoke bar. He fucking loves his friends. “Tea sounds good.”

When Isak slips inside their bedroom he finds Even wearing his grey hoodie that he’s become so fond of and sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the wall. He sighs to himself, padding forward and gently taking a seat beside him.

“How are you feeling?” he asks quietly and Even turns his haunted expression from the wall to Isak.

“I should be asking you that,” he says, voice hoarse like he’s been swallowing back tears for the last few minutes.

“ _I can’t feel my face when I’m with you_ ,” Isak sings half-heartedly, mouth curling up when he manages to pull a tiny smile out of Even. He takes Even’s hand, slowly slotting their fingers together until their palms are flat against one another. He can see Even tracking the movement out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m _okay_ ,” he promises. “I’m not worried about me right now. I’m worried about what’s going on inside here,” he murmurs, gently tapping the side of Even’s head with his index finger. “And here,” he adds with a tap to Even’s heart.

Even looks at him with glassy eyes, falling forward just the slightest bit to lean his forehead against Isak’s – like his head’s too heavy for him to hold up anymore. “Can I tell you in the morning?” he asks tiredly, after a beat too long. “I don’t know what I feel right now.”

Isak’s heart clenches in his chest but he nods, gently so as not to dislodge Even’s forehead. “That’s okay,” he promises. “Do you want the boys to go home?”

“No, I think- I think it might be okay if they stayed for a while.”

Isak smiles. “Good, because Mahdi is making tea and I’d feel bad kicking him out without letting him drink it.”

Even smiles back at him and it’s not his real one but it’s enough for tonight. “We can’t have that.”

Isak hums in agreement, turning his head to press a kiss to Even’s cheek.

He changes quickly after that, Even helping him get his t-shirt over his without hurting his nose. When they return to the living room Magnus seems to have grabbed every available blanket from their entire apartment and dumped them all on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks, eyeing the mess of blankets Magnus appears to be trying to separate.

“We don’t all fit on the couch,” Magnus says simply. “Can you bring out your duvet? All these ones should be comfy enough to sit on but we might get cold.”

“Mags, are you trying to build a pillow fort?” Isak asks, inexplicably feeling his mood lift at the sight in front of him.

“I’m too tired to build a pillow fort but we can still have a slumber party.”

Isak huffs out a laugh, glancing over at Even and seeing him stare at Magnus like he’s never seen him before. It still takes him a while to remember how much the boys actually care about him sometimes.

Before they can say anything else Magnus pushes himself to his feet, seemingly deciding to get their duvet himself, and Jonas and Mahdi return from the kitchen – Mahdi, with a tray of mugs and Jonas, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

“Food should be here in like twenty minutes,” he says, coming to a stop when he notices the make-shift mattress Magnus has left on the floor. “Uhh?”

“We’re having a slumber party apparently,” Isak informs him, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice.

There’s a beat of silence and then:

“Sick,” Mahdi grins, moving to set the tray down on the pushed-forward coffee table.

That seems to be enough to get them all moving. Even sits in the middle with Isak by his side. Jonas takes up residence on Isak’s right and when Magnus returns with their duvet he and Mahdi sit on Even’s other side. Mahdi passes out their tea then and they slowly slouch into more comfortable positions. Isak curls himself into Even’s side almost instantly, overlapping their limbs as much as possible because he knows right now Even needs to feel him close. Even’s temple leans against his own and it feels a lot like finally taking a breath.

Jonas slumps into his other side, half lying down and using Isak’s shoulder as a pillow. When Isak takes a peek over at Magnus and Mahdi he finds them in much the same fashion. And it just- makes him feel warm, being surrounded by the most important people in the world to him. The way they don’t even really need to talk about it but just silently prop each other up because it’s what they need right now.

Isak doesn’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow or how much better or worse things will get from here on out but right now, they’re okay.

_They’re okay._

*


	15. 3x03 Kitchen Scene - Even's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you would mind writing the "almost kiss" in "Bånder" from Even's point of view, now that we know how incredibly big that risk was? (Considering the consequences last time he tried to kiss a boy) I'm just so in awe of the courage that must have taken Even to do. How was he sure that Isak was okay with it? Did he just through caution to the wind or was he terrified?
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/161822480322/not-sure-if-youre-taking-prompts-at-the-moment)

On the list of stupid things Even’s done, this probably makes the top ten.

But Sonja had asked if he was ready to go as he’d watched Isak disappear into the kitchen with empty cans and the words, “I’m gonna give Isak a hand. We’ll meet you there,” had left his mouth before he’d even consciously thought them.

Now they’re in the kitchen and they’re alone and Even is having trouble remembering how to breathe.

The thing is, opening his eyes on the dancefloor, that had been a calculated risk.

If he opened his eyes and it turned out Isak wasn’t looking then Even could go back to kissing Sonja and no one would even know it’d happened. But he’d opened his eyes and they’d found Isak in an instant. And Isak was looking _back_. Expression slack and eyes dark as he seemingly forgot he was supposed to be kissing Emma.

There’s a part of Even’s brain – the part that always enjoyed torturing him – that points out this doesn’t prove anything. That Isak’s reaction could’ve actually been discomfort and he’d read it as desire. That the flirting last Friday and the disappointment in Isak’s face when he’d met Sonja were just figments of Even’s imagination.

It doesn’t change the fact that they’re alone in Isak’s kitchen now and the flat is empty.

It’s fucking reckless and Even knows he should’ve just left with Sonja but he _can’t_. There’s a thread of hope dangling in front of his face and he needs to see if he can catch it.

He’s still more careful this time though.

So he leans against the sink, aims for casual, and says, “You know Sonja and I have been dating since we were like, fifteen or something?”

Isak’s gaze is fleeting before he’s focusing on emptying another can, muttering out a toneless, “Okay.”

Even takes a breath and continues. “And I can tell we’ve been drifting further and further apart-“ Isak actually looks at him at that but just as quickly he looks away.

“But I can’t _dump_ Sonja,” Even says quietly, eyes following Isak’s movements and catching the way he freezes imperceptibly before he mutters another, “Okay.”

It’s enough, he thinks, to spur him on. So he lightens the mood, trying to make the suffocating tension around them dissipate.

He makes a stupid joke about her having an aluminium leg, feeling completely enamoured at how quickly Isak falls for it before he gets adorably outraged when he realises Even is kidding.

“Hey, I could’ve joked about something much worse,” he laughs, heart in his throat as he takes a measured step closer.

Isak shakes his head, looking like he’s desperately fighting a smile as he chastises him. “ _Nei_. That’s a very serious thing to joke about-“

“I could’ve joked about her having a dick.”

Isak rolls his eyes but Even can tell it flusters him. He refuses to meet Even’s gaze and he doesn’t seem to realise he’s unconsciously moved closer.

“That would’ve been too far,” Even says lightly

Isak clears his throat, eyes darting to Even too quickly before they redirect to the sink. “I didn’t think aluminium technology was-“

“Is that what gave me away?” he asks amusedly.

Isak nods, staring steadfastly down at on the floor and the distance between them is palpable.

“But um, she’s sweet,” Isak mumbles after a moment. And Even doesn’t know if it’s wishful thinking but he almost sounds disappointed. “ _Sonja_.” Isak draws out her name, like he’s testing it in his mouth and Even can’t wait anymore.

He spares a thought for the last time he tried this. The last time he got it _so wrong_. The last time it almost destroyed him. But this- he’s not wrong now, he can’t be.

Curling his trembling fingers around the edge of the counter, he gazes at Isak’s face, silently begging for some kind of answer before taking a leap of faith and leaning in.

He moves agonisingly slowly and he can’t really tell if he does it out of self-preservation or because he wants to draw the moment out. But Isak doesn’t move; in fact, he stays entirely still. When Even is close enough that their faces are almost side by side he can hear the shaky little puff of air that escapes from between Isak’s lips and then-

Isak’s head turns – _barely_ , but Even can feel it.

He leans into Even and Even’s pulse is thundering in his own ears. Their lips are just shy of connecting, so close Even can feel their phantom touch.

 _This is happening, this is happening, this is going to happen_ -

A door bangs in the living room and Isak rears back with a jump.

Even swallows down his bitter disappointment, trying desperately to get his heart back to a normal rate, and follows Isak out to the living room where a blonde girl he’s never seen before is waiting for them. He learns that her name is Noora and she used to live in Isak’s room and that Isak probably definitely isn’t equipped to deal with whatever drama that caused her to come home from London since he immediately offers to call Eskild rather than asking her if she wants to talk.

When Isak is showing him to the door a few minutes later while Noora is in the bathroom Even doesn’t even consider trying to kiss him again. The moment has passed and he doesn’t think they can get that feeling from the kitchen back right now; Isak is too skittish.

But there’s a moment when they’re standing on either side of the threshold and Isak’s murmuring, “Good night.” They share a look and Even feels his lips curve up in a tiny smile. Isak’s own lips twitch in response and the shy twist to his mouth is the last thing Even sees before he closes the door.

 _Maybe next time_.

 *


	16. Eva x Jonas Get Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An eva x jonas get back together fic with a side helping of isak/eva/jonas friendship :'))
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162016598757/so-im-the-anon-who-asked-a-while-ago-if-youd)

Watching Mahdi scurry across the room to finally talk to the girl he’s been making eyes at for at least an hour after Magnus has already deserted them for Vilde, Jonas resigns himself to being third wheel. The thing is, he doesn’t actually mind hanging out with Isak and Even on his own. Isak is his best friend and he and Even get along really well and, despite the fact they’re basically married, Isak and Even aren’t the kind of couple to completely ignore whoever they’re with in favour of making out with each other.

Well, under normal circumstances.

Tonight, they’re at a party at Jonas can tell they’re both getting antsy. They keep throwing each other looks when they think Jonas isn’t looking and he knows they’re waiting for an excuse to ditch him so they can make out in the middle of the dancefloor.

It doesn’t bother him, mostly because he knows this is what Isak had to put up with with him and Eva during first year. It’s ironic, in an amusing sort of way, just how neatly the situation has been reversed. Even down to the similarities between Eva and Even’s names.

Isak glances at him, biting his lip uncertainly, and Jonas rolls his eyes.

“Jesus christ,  _go_ ,” he huffs, gesturing to the dancefloor with his beer.

Isak’s eyes widen but Even grins from over his shoulder, standing up and grabbing Isak’s hand to haul him up with him. “Thanks, Jonas!” he singsongs with a lopsided grin.

“We’ll be back in like, ten minutes!” Isak calls over his shoulder as he’s towed away.

Jonas snorts into his beer. That’s an empty promise if ever he heard one.

Hardly a minute has passed of him sitting on his own before someone else plops down beside him.

And speak of the devil.

Eva greets him with an enthusiastic, “Halla!” as she takes a swig of whatever drink concoction she’s made for herself.

“Halla,” he answers on a laugh.

Eva sighs loudly and Jonas follows her gaze to see her watching Isak dancing with Even. They’re behaving surprisingly PG but Jonas figures it’s because they’re both smiling too much to be kissing properly. “Our son’s all grown up,” she says wistfully.

Jonas snorts, casting her a sidelong glance. “Our son?”

Eva gives him a look, bumping his shoulder with her own. “Just because you got him in the divorce doesn’t mean he’s not still my kid.”

Jonas huffs out a surprised laugh. He forgets sometimes how easily she knows how to make him laugh.

“Nah but they’re cute though, aren’t they?” she asks after a moment, a fond smile making its way onto her face.

“Yeah, they are,” he agrees and he knows his expression mirrors hers. “Isak deserves this.”

Eva hums in response, finally turning back to Jonas and waggling her eyebrows. “So, why were you sitting here all alone? No pretty girls catching your eye.”

“I think I’m gonna fly solo tonight,” he tells her and he’s not quite sure why he can’t keep the grin off his face but he doesn’t really want to either. “What about you? No guys you want to hook up with? Or girls?” he adds after a beat because he’s seen her make out with Vilde enough times to know not to make assumptions about that kind of thing anymore.

But Eva only smiles at him, shaking her head. “Not tonight.”

He nods in the general direction of Isak and Even. “Wanna keep me company until those two are done then?”

Eva narrows her eyes like she’s pretending to think about it before she nods decisively. “Yeah.”

They end up talking for hours and Jonas forgot how  _easy_  this is. How, above anything else, he and Eva were friends. That’s what made being together so fun. He doesn’t realise how late it is until both their friend groups descend upon them so they can start heading home.

Eva flashes him a grin as she leaves and he doesn’t know why it makes him duck his head but he’s smiling at the ground for half the walk home.

*

Jonas has just pushed his way through the front door with the guys and the party’s already in full swing. Truth be told, they’re not even sure whose party this is. They know it’s someone who just graduated Nissen this past June but they’re not really all that concerned beyond that. He scans the room, looking for familiar faces or a route to the kitchen and he knows the boys are doing the same beside him but when his eyes land on Eva he freezes.

He’s used to seeing her hook up with people at parties by now. They’ve been broken up for a year and a half; it doesn’t really bother him. But this is different. Because Eva’s back is pressed against the wall while some guy leans into her, hand on the wall beside her head. Eva’s able to take care of herself and he knows that but the set of her shoulders looks rigid even from here and her posture is stiff like she’s doing everything she can to keep out of this guy’s reach.

“I’ll be back in a second,” he calls to the boys, hardly sparing a backward glance to see if they heard him before he’s making a beeline across the room.

“Babe, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” he exclaims loudly, dropping an arm around Eva’s shoulder and gently squeezing it when he feels her startle against him. Her eyes are wide as she takes in Jonas and he silently implores her to play along. “I got so lost looking for the bathroom but wanna grab that drink now?”

“Oh- oh yeah,” she agrees hurriedly, leaning into Jonas and letting him lead her away. She doesn’t even bother glancing back to offer the guy an explanation and Jonas doesn’t stop moving until they’re at the other edge of the room.

When they’re a safe enough distance away he drops his arm and turns to her.

“Thanks,” she says, blowing out a breath and smiling gratefully at him. “That guy was just wasted enough that he didn’t seem to be able to tell the difference between yes and no.”

Jonas grimaces but when he looks back over to where they were, the guy is gone.

“Where are the girls?” he asks, turning back to her. She has at least two sober friends that could keep an eye on her to make sure this _doesn’t_ happen.

Eva shrugs. “I haven’t seen them in a while. We got split up.”

Jonas’ gaze flicks around the room but when he doesn’t immediately spot any of them he looks back to Eva. “Wanna hang with me and the guys for a while then?”

Eva’s expression relaxes into a smile and she nods. “Sure.”

Taking her hand is a natural reaction and Jonas internally panics about whether or not he should let go the entire time he leads her over to the couch he’d spotted the guys on. But Eva doesn’t let go so neither does he.

When they’ve made it through the thick of the crowd though he releases her, feeling a smile spread across his face when Isak looks up in surprise at their arrival and almost immediately opens his arms for Eva. She drops down on the couch beside him and curls into his arms while Jonas takes up residence on her other side.

“You’ve become more cuddly since you got a boyfriend,” he hears her tell Isak. And Jonas bites back a laugh when Isak makes an offended noise in the back of his throat.

“I’ve always been cuddly, fuck you. You just never gave me cuddles. You were too busy cuddling Jonas.”

Both Isak and Eva’s gazes immediately snap to him and Jonas doesn’t know who he’d rather look at. Isak’s got his eyebrows raised and he looks way too knowing and when the fuck did he become so observant? Eva’s just smiling softly at him, a faraway look on her face like she’s thinking about a particular memory. His own memories of nights spent in Eva’s bed flood his mind and he shakes his head to dispel them.

“You could’ve always joined in, Is, you know that.” He jokes because he doesn’t really know what else to say and it makes Eva laugh but he can see the scrutinising look Isak is giving him as Eva wrangles herself out of his arms.

In the end Isak lets it drop, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. Even’s cuddles are better than both of yours combined.”

“Where is he?” Eva asks, looking over to where Magnus and Mahdi are talking on the other couch and seemingly finally noticing they’re missing the fifth member of their group.

“He’s out with his friends from Bakka,” Isak says. “You know, with Sana’s brother and them.”

Eva nods before a brilliant smile spreads across her face and she’s suddenly throwing an arm around both his and Isak’s shoulders. “The three amigos are back together again!” she exclaims and Jonas definitely underestimated earlier how much she’s had to drink.

Jonas huffs a laugh but can’t really help the way he subtly leans into her.

“Things were so much easier back then, you know,” she says with a forlorn sigh.

He hears Isak snort on her other side. “I’m pretty sure all three of us were a lot more miserable in first year than we are now.”

Eva makes a noise of protest. “I don’t mean first year. That was shit. But like, the summer before first year. Just the three of us hanging out all the time. That was nice.”

It  _was_  nice.

Jonas knows they were right to break up when they did. He knows they needed to. The timing wasn’t right and they both needed to figure themselves out on their own but- that didn’t mean things were always  _bad_. He was in love with her. And nothing else that happened between them will change that.

“We had fun,” he mumbles and, judging by the way both Eva and Isak turn to him, he’s definitely missed part of the conversation.

But Eva just grins at him, dropping her head onto Jonas’ shoulders and fuck, that shouldn’t make his heart pound the way it does. “Yeah, we had fun,” she agrees softly, too quiet for Isak to hear probably.

Jonas takes a long pull of his beer and wills himself to relax, silently thanking Isak for changing the topic of conversation and drawing Eva’s attention again. He doesn’t know what the fuck is wrong with him but he doesn’t need the two people who can read him best picking up on it.

Just like the last party, they talk for too long. Only this time Isak is around to be involved in the conversation. And there’s a special kind of comfort Jonas feels when he’s spending time with the two of them. He feels- settled. In a way he hasn’t really noticed he wasn’t before. They keep talking and laughing about old memories and maybe it’s just the nostalgia infiltrating his brain but fuck, he’s missed Eva.

After the whole trying-to-be-friends thing didn’t really work out so soon after their breakup, he’d backed off and given her space. Honestly, he’d needed it too. Spending time alone together when they hadn’t been broken up that long blurred the lines too much. But somehow, giving each other space, ended up turning into them hardly ever talking. She had her friends and he had his and even though their groups intersected every now and again, they always kept to themselves.

But between tonight and last Friday, he’s starting to realise just how badly he’s missed having Eva in his life. He’s missed talking to her.

Magnus and Mahdi disappear from the other couch at some point and Jonas honestly doesn’t notice the rest of the party moving on around them.

It isn’t until someone comes up behind the back of the couch and leans over Isak that he even blinks back into reality. He startles, relaxing a moment later when he realises it’s Even and watches him bend down to peck Isak on the lips before he straightens again, hands finding Isak’s shoulders.

They’re so  _comfortable_  with each other and, with Eva half-leaning against his side, Jonas yearns for that feeling again. More so than he has in months.

“What are you doing here?” Isak asks, sounding surprised but pleased.

“Yousef came to walk Sana home so I figured I’d just come get you too,” Even says and Jonas watches the dopey smile that spreads across his best friend’s face with thinly veiled amusement.

Isak stands, stretching and looking back to Even. “Can we get McDonalds on the way home?”

“Fuck yes,” Even groans happily. “I’m starved. Jonas, you coming?”

“You’re still staying at ours, right?” Isak chimes in

Jonas freezes, suddenly remembering he was planning on crashing at their place tonight. He’s about to offer to walk Eva home instead when she suddenly joins the conversation.

“Where would he sleep?” she laughs. “The bathtub?”

“On our floor,” Isak corrects. “We have a blow-up mattress just for him.” He directs a saccharine smile at Jonas and Jonas rolls his eyes.

“ _Why?”_  Eva asks, bewildered, as she rounds on Jonas.

“His mom caught him when he came home fucking shitfaced drunk one night and now he’s afraid of her,” Isak snickers.

“She was fucking scary, man,” Jonas protests. “I’m not going through that again. So  _yes_ , I’m staying at yours,” he huffs. After a moment’s hesitation he looks over at Eva and finds her smiling fondly at their squabble. “Do you wanna come with?”

“To McDonalds?” she asks.

Jonas nods and sends a silent “thank you” in Even’s direction when he backs him up.

“Yeah, we can walk you home afterwards!” Even agrees enthusiastically. Isak definitely found himself a chivalrous boyfriend.

“Or you can crash at ours,” Isak tacks on, having finally rounded the couch to lace his fingers with Even’s. “I’m sure Jonas would take the floor for you.”

Jonas _would_ but Eva doesn’t need to know that, jesus christ Isak.

But Eva waves a hand dismissively. “Nei! We can share the mattress if I stay, oh my god. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.”

Jonas isn’t sure exactly which part of that sentence to internally freak out over more but he’s mostly just trying to stave off a blush at the thought of sharing a bed with her again.

Isak lets out an exaggerated huff, half-heartedly trying to herd them in the direction of the exit. “Fy faen, we can decide later. Can we go now?”

Eva bounces to her feet and Jonas follow suit, only tensing up for half a second when Eva links their arms together the second they step outside.

“Fuck, it’s cold,” she mutters under her breath as they set off behind Isak and Even.

Jonas just tightens his arm around hers and tries not to pay too much attention to how hard his heart is beating.

*

When Jonas stumbles into Eva’s kitchen on a Saturday morning two weeks later his heart almost drops straight of his chest upon finding her already sitting at the table with her hands cupped around a mug of tea, looking way too fucking beautiful for the little amount of sleep they’d all gotten last night.

She’d had a party last night. A small one that mostly consisted of the same guests as her birthday party but they still all got drunk enough to just end up crashing in her living room rather than going home. No one else seems to be up yet though.

“Tea?” Eva asks him when he doesn’t say anything and he shakes himself, offering her a smile.

It’s when they’re sitting at the table a few minutes later, sharing the silence, that Jonas can’t help thinking back to that day. “Do you remember the last time you made me tea?” he asks quietly and he watches as Eva’s eyes go distant before her expression softens.

“Yeah,” she says finally. “Hopefully this time will have a happier ending.”

Something in her smile makes Jonas feel like she’s not just talking about them hanging out in her kitchen.

He stares down at his tea, biting the inside of his cheek and trying to work up the nerve to ask the question that’s been on his mind for far too long. Eventually he takes a breath and decides to just blurt it out.

“We were good together, weren’t we? I mean, it wasn’t- it wasn’t all bad, right?”

“Nei, Jonas,” she murmurs and he _knows_ he’s not making up the affection in her voice. “It wasn’t all bad.”

He nods, trying to work through the complicated series of emotions making his chest concave.

“Everything I said that day- it’s still true,” she says. “I didn’t know who I was when I was with you and I needed time on my own. I couldn’t have figured that out when we were still together. I needed to learn to be my own person with my own thoughts and my own beliefs. Not yours or Ingrid’s or anyone else’s.”

He nods again because he knows this part. He’s never ever begrudged her the reason why they broke up. If anything, it just made him admire her more.

“But I loved you,” she admits softly. “So much. And when it was good- it was the best thing I’d ever felt.”

“Same,” he whispers.

They share an indecipherable look and Jonas doesn’t really know what’s happening right now but he knows it means something.

However the moment is broken seconds later in the form of his best friend who _still_ has terrible timing.

Even ambles into the kitchen, trailed by a sleepy Isak who pats both Eva and Jonas’ heads as he passes them. “God morgen,” he mumbles, plastering himself to Even’s back as soon as he reaches the stove.

“Eva, can I make pancakes?” Even asks, glancing over his shoulder to look at her but still careful not to dislodge Isak.

Eva smiles fondly at them both before nodding in the direction of the cabinets. “Go for it.”

She turns back to Jonas with a bemused smile. “We’re not even dating anymore and he’s still interrupting us.”

Jonas huffs a quiet laugh, ducking his head to point his dopey grin at his tea instead. “He makes out with Even in front of me all the time now. I really think he’s doing it on purpose as some kind of karma.”

Eva laughs but Isak’s voice cuts through the sound.

“I’m tired, not deaf,” he grumbles. “I can still hear you and yes, Jonas. I absolutely do it on purpose.”

It just serves to make Eva laugh harder while Even calls over his shoulder that he would, “like no part in this! I can’t help it that my boyfriend’s pretty and I just want to kiss him all the time.”

Jonas rolls his eyes but when Isak and Even make their way to the table a few minutes later with a stack of pancakes and four plates Eva moves to sit next to him.

He tries not to focus on how their shoulders brush any time either one of them moves.

*

He’s lying on his bed, staring at his phone with his thumb hovering over Eva’s contact.

He just- he wants to spend time with her again. Without the threat of interruption. He wants to see if things are different now, if _they_ could be different now that they’ve both grown up a bit. He wants to try. And if they’re better off as friends then they’re better off as friends but he still needs to try.

He opens with a simple, “ _Hey_ ,” hoping for casual and probably missing it by a mile.

Eva’s reply is almost instant.

_Hey! What’s up? :)_

And he shouldn’t be fucking freaking out about a _smiley face._ He knows if Isak was here he’d definitely be yelling at Jonas over that time he wouldn’t let him text Even a smiley but he can’t help the way his lips curl up at the sight.

_You doing anything today?_

Again, he hardly has to wait a minute before his phone is pinging.

_Nope! Wanna do something?_

_Yeah I thought maybe we could hang out?_

_Like a date?_ Eva responds and Jonas freezes. Fuck, is he that obvious?

He flounders while he tries to think of the right answer. He considers leaving the decision up to her but then he decides that’s not fair. He doesn’t want to put her in the uncomfortable position of having to make the call without knowing for certain how Jonas feels. No, better to just be upfront and then let her decide how she wants to reply.

Straight up.

_Yeah, if you want that too_

He doesn’t have time to freak out before she replies.

_You’ve already used all your tricks on me, Vasquez. I hope you’re planning on bringing out the big guns_

He beams down at his phone, fingers shaking just a little bit too much as he replies.

_Fresh Prince and nachos?_

_You know the way to my heart. I’ll be over in an hour <3_

*

He’s _not_ nervous when Eva knocks on his front door. Except his palms are sweating and his heart is racing and he’s pretty sure he’s rendered speechless when he sees on the other side of the threshold.

He lets out a breathless, “Halla,” and Eva considers him for a moment before she’s taking one decisive step forward, curling her fingers in his collar and drawing him into a kiss.

It’s chaste. Just a light brush of their lips. But he’s still positive it makes his brain short-circuit.

She pulls away after a moment and Jonas knows he’s staring at her with utter disbelief but she just huffs a laugh. “You looked nervous.”

“Were you trying to make me relax because that didn’t work.”

Eva grins, moving closer to him so she can close the door behind herself. “Maybe I just missed seeing you look at me like that.”

She’s about to walk past him and their arms brushing is the thing that finally springs him into action. He takes her hand, turning her around so he can kiss her properly. He kisses her the way he’s wanted to kiss her for months, slotting their lips together and revelling in the way they’re still a perfect fit. But it’s a different kiss too. There’s a little something extra, a kind of surety that he thinks represents who they are now, how far they’ve come.

When he pulls away this time he’s smiling and the similar grin on Eva’s face that’s caught somewhere between amused and shy only makes him want to kiss her again.

She threads her fingers through his hair, leaning back to meet his gaze, and lowly, she asks, “Can we watch Fresh Prince now?”

Jonas raises an eyebrow, groaning out a, “Fuck, I missed you,” that gets lost between her mouth and the sound of her laughter.

And as she wraps his arms around his neck, hugging him tight, he can’t help but think, the beginning is a pretty good place for them to start.

*


	17. "Before or After" IG Pic follow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Please,,, can we get something with Even embarassing Isak by talking about their sex life or something to the boys? Like just casually reminding 'phew guys you're glad you didn't visit us yesterday u know' and Isak is like EVEN!!!!  
> Can you write something with shy isak, I love your fics  
> isak hiding his face from even by hugging him cause he got embarassed or something
> 
> I got that first message after even posted the afterglow pic on isak’s instagram so i figured it’d probably be best to do a follow up to that!!!!
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162051976647/please-can-we-get-something-with-even)

When Isak approaches the boys in the schoolyard before class with Even in tow he’s instantly met with three matching smirks.

“Halla?” he greets confusedly.

If possible, their grins only get wider and Jonas waggles his eyebrows suggestively, nodding between him and Even. “Good day off yesterday?”

Magnus and Mahdi both let out a burst of laughter at that before attempting to smother it and Isak freezes.

The fucking Instagram.

He’s going to kill Even.

He huffs, dropping Even’s hand to throw his arms up in exasperation as all three of them give up on any pretence of maintaining a serious expression and break down into a fit of snickers. When he hears Even laughing quietly beside him he elbows him, feeling his face heat up. As much as he’s come a long way in terms being comfortable with PDA he still gets fucking shy. Especially under the scrutiny of his friends’ amused expressions.

“I still can’t believe you posted that,” he grumbles at Even who lets out a noise of mock indignation.

“Excuse me! You didn’t take it down!” he exclaims, draping an arm around Isak’s shoulder and reeling him in close to kiss the top of his head. “I’m sorry, baby.”

The apology loses a little bit of its meaning when Even’s eyes are still gleaming playfully as he grins down at him.

The boys’ laughter subsides somewhat and Mahdi nudges him. “Relax, dude. You’re the only one getting it on the regular; that’s something to be proud of. We’re just messing with you.”

Isak relaxes a little at that, letting an involuntary smile spread across his face as he leans into Even’s side, still tucked up under his arm.

“But seriously though,” Magnus says after a moment. “Was it before or after?”

 _“Magnus!”_ Isak groans, turning into Even completely and burying his face his in his chest to hide his flaming cheeks. Why are his friends like this?

Amid all the raucous laughter, Even’s voice can be heard loud and clear. “It was after.”

Scratch that. Why is his _boyfriend_ like this?

“Even!” Isak yells, slipping out of his arms to shove him half-heartedly.

“Magnus wanted to know!” Even protests with a laugh as if that’s a valid reason.

Isak narrows his eyes at him, shaking his head in utter bewilderment. “You two have the weirdest friendship; you’re not allowed to hang out anymore.”

“Hey!” Magnus complains but Isak ignores him, trying desperately to fight his smile as Even’s hands fit to his waist in an attempt to pull him in again.

“Forgive me?” Even murmurs, a wry grin on his lips as Isak takes an involuntary step closer.

Isak heaves a long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes. “I mean, I guess.”

Even bites his lip around his smile, darting in for a chaste kiss that Isak can’t help reciprocating after approximately one second. He has willpower of steel.

He’s just starting to enjoy himself, reaching up to wrap his arms around Even’s neck when the boys clearing their throats breaks him out of his reverie. He pulls back from Even, turning to see Jonas shaking his head amusedly.

“You think the picture’s bad, Isak, but it’s nothing compared to shit we’ve seen you two do in real life,” he snorts.

“He has a point, man,” Mahdi chimes in, followed by Magnus’ emphatic nod – though he looks more delighted than anything else.

Isak looks from one face to the next before rolling his eyes to stave off the blush rising in his cheeks again. “Whatever. My boyfriend’s hot, let me have this.”

Jonas holds his hands up in surrender just as the warning bell sounds. “All yours, bro.”

 _Yeah_ , he thinks as he looks back to Even’s smiling face. _All mine_.

*


	18. "and i love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fill in the blanks based on the 21:21 text between isak and even on isak's birthday :')
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162100463202/and-i-love-you)

Isak prides himself on his ability to research; he’d even go as far as to say it’s one of his best qualities. That doesn’t change the fact that he can’t fucking figure out what Even’s film is supposed to be called. He’s been trying different titles for _hours_ and his mind is blanking. It’s gotten to the point where he’s now sitting in the corner at his _own_ birthday party with his face buried in his phone as he tries to come up with a title.

The boys seem to have enlisted themselves for help and keep offering him ridiculous suggestions. Isak can see Even watching them from across Magnus’ living room, smirking smugly like he knows exactly what they’re doing. Asshole.

“Bro, come on,” Jonas presses, sounding exasperated. “Has Even really never said anything about a film before?”

Isak’s about to make a snarky retort about how all Even ever _does_ is talk about films but he knows what Jonas means. The words are on the tip of his tongue; he’s ready to say, “Well, he’s never talked about making a film about _me_ ,” when he suddenly stops himself. His mind flashes back to that fateful day in his bedroom with Even, to a moment when he’d felt both far too vulnerable and far too safe in Even’s arms.

“ _You can have it. Make a film_.”

“ _I_ am _going to make a film about you.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Do you know what it’s gonna be called?...The-“_

“I know what it is!” Isak exclaims out of nowhere, fixing his wide eyes on the boys’ startled expressions. Fuck, how was he so stupid? How could he _forget?_

“Wait, really?!” Magnus asks enthusiastically. “What is it?”

And oh no. Nope. They’re not gonna be here for this.

“No way,” Isak says, shaking his head emphatically. “Nope. Fuck off. You’re not watching.”

The boys rear back in indignation and Magnus immediately starts pouting. “But I wanna see it,” he whines.

“You can watch later,” Isak huffs impatiently, fingers hovering over the YouTube search bar. “Go away.”

Jonas and Mahdi give up without argument, standing up and clapping Isak on the shoulder before dragging a protesting Magnus away. Being the birthday boy has some perks.

Relatively alone on the couch, Isak carefully types, “Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann,” into the search bar, holding his breath while he waits for it to load. His fingers are trembling when he presses play and he feels a disbelieving smile spread across his face from the very first second the two of them appear on screen.

He has to laugh at the Gabrielle song choice but he’s also not the least bit surprised. He gets a lump in his throat about ten seconds in and it doesn’t disappear for the entirety of the video. Truthfully, he’s blinking back tears by the time he gets to Even’s personalised message at the end, letting out a choked off laugh when the line from Pretty Woman plays as the video comes to a close.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_. What did he do to deserve Even?

Hastily sniffling away his tears, he switches from YouTube to his chat with Even, glancing up to find him still engaged in a conversation with Eva on the other side of the room.

Isak: _Fucking hell_

_I love you_

He links the video and keeps his eyes trained on Even across the room, watching the way his hand goes to his pocket as soon as his phone vibrates. Even reads the text with a grin spreading across his face and when he looks up he meets Isak’s gaze instantly.

 _Sit down with me_ , Isak texts then. Christ, he needs to kiss him. He’s never needed to kiss Even as badly as he does right now.

Even glances back to his phone to reply and Isak’s own phone vibrates in his hand seconds later.

Even: _You know it’s 21:21_

Isak flicks his gaze from Even’s text to the time at the top of his screen and _huh_. He thinks they’re always going to come back to that number. He’s not the kind to necessarily believe in fate but he’s not sure there’s any other way to explain it.

Isak: _You know I was born at 21:21_

Even blinks in surprise before meeting Isak’s eyes again, expression unreadable.

Even: _Swear it_

Isak swallows, veins humming with anticipation as he replies.

Isak: _I swear_

Even’s answer is instantaneous.

Even: _Now I have a boner._

Isak lets out a laugh, quickly smothering it with his hand before looking over at Even and shaking his head in exasperation. Isak is so, stupidly in love with him.

Isak: _Should we bail_

Even: _We can’t bail it’s your birthday_

And fuck that, honestly.

Isak: _I’m deciding, it’s my birthday_

Isak stands and, the second he does, he notices Even excusing himself to Eva before neatly slipping away. They both head in the same direction, strides probably just that little bit too fast as they converge at the exit. Isak fists Even’s shirt in his hand and pulls him out the door, rounding on him in an instant and backing him up against the wall of Magnus’ house.

Even clearly has some sarcastic remark he plans to say but it never makes it past his throat because Isak is crushing their lips together before he can try. It doesn’t matter anyway because Even kisses back immediately, licking into Isak’s mouth and letting out the sweetest sound when Isak bites down on his bottom lip.

“Fucking hell, I love you,” Isak groans, punctuating his words with kiss after kiss to Even’s upturned lips.

“So you liked the video then?” Even huffs amusedly, drawing him into another softer kiss.

“How are you _real_?” Isak demands in disbelief, not giving Even a chance to answer before he’s kissing him again. He mouths along Even’s jaw before locking his arms more securely around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

Even hugs him back, face buried in the crook of Isak’s neck and pressing tiny little kisses there while his hands rub over Isak’s back.

“I love you so much,” Isak whispers, eye closing at the weight of the words. They’ve never felt more true than they do right now.

Even pulls back in the circle of Isak’s arms, connecting their foreheads and nudging their noses together as he meets Isak’s gaze with an affectionate smile. “I love you,” he whispers back. “More than everything.”

Isak feels himself melt at the words, going pliant in Even’s arms and releasing a shaky breath. God, he’s never gonna get over this feeling. He doesn’t want to either.

“Take me home,” he requests.

Even pushes him gently, getting Isak to take a step back before reaching up and taking one of Isak’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they start off down the street.

He thinks he much prefers holding Even’s hand to holding his breath.

*


	19. Isak's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: I was just wondering if maybe you could write a little thing about what will happen if isak gets added into the gc and he reads the last few messages and reads the "he is way too good for me" and he is like eVEN!! And cuddles him to death..?? ❤️❤️  
> -sana sending even a screen cap of the “even is the best thing in my life” text❤ 
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162139565252/hii-im-still-screamknf-about-the-clip-the-text)

“ _He’s way too good for me_.”

Even bites his lip as he hits send. It’s a thought he usually keeps to himself, one he lets fester in his mind until he can feel himself closing off. (Isak always manages to draw him out again in an instant, with gentle touches and loving words and soft kisses.) He feels a touched smile quirk his lips at Chris’ unexpected words of encouragement. They don’t tend to hang out much but the earnestness behind her words still manages to quell Even’s nerves somewhat.

Before he can reply, Sana beats him to it.

Sana: _Even, you’re the best thing in Isak’s life_

Even swallows hard. He’s not sure he deserves that title, not when Isak is loved by so many people and Even is capable of causing him so much pain.

Even: _I’m not sure if he’d agree with that_

Sana’s reply appears in an instant.

Sana: _yes he would. He told me_

Seconds later, she sends a screenshot of a conversation between her and Isak. The first thing he notices is Sana’s protest of, “ _But it’s complicated_ ,” and he guesses they’d been talking about Yousef. The idea of Isak giving love advice pulls an amused grin out of Even but then he reads Isak’s reply.

Isak: _Yo. It’s always complicated_

_Look at who I’m with_

_And Even is the best thing in my life_

Even stills.

_Even is the best thing in my life_

The words make his breath catch in his throat and it takes far longer than it should for him to process them. Isak- Isak really thinks of him like that? It’s- Even almost wouldn’t believe it if it weren’t for the sentence it proceeded. For him to acknowledge the complications that come with their relationship and still declare Even the best thing in his life is just- Even’s speechless. It’s the little word too. The “and” rather than a “but”. Even isn’t the best thing in his life in _spite_ of the complications. He’s the best thing in Isak’s life, complications and all.

A “Halla!” startles him out of his thought process and he snaps his gaze up to see Isak hurrying towards him. He hops up the step, climbing onto the bench and darting in to press a sound kiss to Even’s lips.

Even forgets about his phone and instead watches the delighted look that spreads across Isak’s face when Even presents him with beer.

He’s the best thing in Even’s life.

*

Isak is lying on the grass with his head on Even’s lap, he’s got a cool beer resting against his hip and he’s surrounded by his friends. Life feels pretty fucking great right now.

“How did you even manage to organise all of this?” he wonders aloud, not sure who he’s really asking. Even, Jonas, Eva, Sana and Mahdi are all within hearing distance though so he figures one of them.

“It was mostly all down to Even,” Jonas says and it makes Isak’s tummy feel warm. Even’s hand cards through his hair and Isak reaches up to thread their fingers together.

“And we made a group chat,” Sana tells him like it should be obvious.

Isak’s face goes blank with surprise and he cranes his neck to look up at Even. “There’s a group chat?”

“Yeah,” Even says. “How else could we all coordinate?”

“So like, all of you are in it?” Isak asks, looking around the loose circle of his friends and the rest of the girls and Magnus and Eskild a little bit further away on the grass.

“Yeah, man,” Mahdi confirms.

“Add me,” Isak says seriously, making Even huff a laugh.

“Baby, we don’t really need it anymore. It was just to make birthday plans for you,” Even says.

Isak can feel his bottom lip pushing out in a pout but he’s far more concerned that he’s not part of this elusive chat that includes everyone except _him_. “I don’t care. What about when we make plans for other stuff? Add me.”

“You and Even are practically one person,” Jonas snorts. “He can pass on the message to you.”

Isak is about to protest when Eva snatches her phone off the ground. “Fy faen, I’ll do it. Relax.”

Isak goes pliant again, satisfied, letting his eye droop as Even’s pulled their joined hands towards his mouth to kiss Isak’s knuckles.

It’s a good day.

*

Later, Isak is lying in bed waiting for his body to cool down after Even’s, ahem, _second_ birthday present to him and watching idly as Even digs through their chest of drawers to search for a clean pair of boxers. Both their phones vibrate and a glance at their illuminated screens says it’s the group chat. Isak _knew_ they’d keep using it.

He reaches lazily for his phone, patting the bedside table until his fingers close around one of them. It isn’t until he’s unlocked the phone that he realises it’s Even’s. (The fact their phones are the same colour and they both have 2121 as their passcode probably isn’t the brightest idea.) Isak’s chat had been empty save for one message from Eva that simply said, “Welcome, Isak,” with the eyeroll emoji. Even’s chat, however, shows all the previous messages.

Isak doesn’t really plan on looking at them, focusing on the message from Magnus that demands to know where he and Even are. He figures replying from Even’s phone makes as much sense as replying from his own so he lets them know that they bailed and that they had a very nice day but now they’re having an even nicer time at home.

Isak huffs a laugh, about to lock the phone again when his eyes catch on the screenshot in the message above Eva’s. He recognises his own profile picture and when he clicks to enlarge the picture he realises it’s a conversation between him and Sana from last week. It makes him smile at first, assuming his friends were fondly making fun of him and Even for how sappy they get. (That seems to be their favourite hobby.)

And he can’t really help it when he scrolls up, itching to know what stupidly romantic thing Even said that prompted their friends to start ribbing them again.

But when he gets to Even’s message he feels himself freeze.

Even: _Let me overreact. You should’ve known what he has to put up with for the rest of the 364 days of the year._

_He’s way too good for me._

Isak frowns, staring at the screen in confusion. Even can’t actually think that, can he?

“What did they say?” Even asks and Isak snaps his gaze up, finding Even in a fresh pair of underwear as he makes his way towards the bed. _How?_ How could this beautiful, ethereal, selfless, caring boy _ever_ think Isak is too good for him?

Even crawls onto the bed, a crinkle appearing between his eyebrows when he takes in Isak’s expression. “Isak?” he says uncertainly. “What is it?”

“I picked up your phone by mistake,” he says quietly, looking down at the phone in his hand before meeting Even’s gaze again. “I- Baby…do you really believe I’m too good for you?”

All the blood drains from Even’s face and Isak _hates_ the way he shrinks in on himself the tiniest bit, looking down at his lap rather than meeting Isak’s gaze. “Well, you are,” he mumbles quietly.

“Wh- _Even_.” Isak drops the phone on the nightstand again, pushing himself up onto his knees and crawling into Even’s space. The force of his hug is so great that Even topples back onto the mattress, pulling Isak down with him. Isak hovers above him, brushing his fingers over Even’s face, touching him wherever he can reach.

“I can see Sana already beat me to it but I’m not too good for you, fucking hell,” he insists breathlessly, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “Every good thing that’s happened to me since October is because of _you_. Everything. You were the start of it all. You make me so fucking _happy_ , you have to see that.”

Even looks up at him when Isak pushes up on his elbows again, eyes wide as he takes in Isak’s expression, filled with nothing but steely conviction.

“You know I always feel like you’re too good for me, too?” he says softly and he can feel how much it surprises Even.

“You do?” he asks quietly.

Isak nods. “But that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because we _are_ good for each other. We’re so fucking good for each other, Even.”

Even’s throat bobs and Isak can’t help leaning down to draw him into a kiss that breathes comfort and reassurance.

“We’re good for each other,” Even agrees, words muffled against Isak’s lips.

Isak nods, turning his mouth away and pressing a kiss to Even’s cheek, resting against his temple and letting out a breath. “I know what my life would be like without you and I don’t want it. I choose _you_. I want you. All 365 days.”

Even pulls him down into a crushing hug, hands clinging to Isak and Isak just burrows himself into Even’s chest, tries to get as close as possible.

“I choose you too,” Even whispers. “Always you.”

*

 


	20. Evak Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Even proposing to Isak in Morocco
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162254026702/u-asked-to-come-to-your-askbox-today-and-youll) :)

For once, Even isn’t being impulsive.

Or, the hot air balloon ride wasn’t impulsive.

He’s been planning it since they booked their flights. He’d been googling things to do in Marrakech when he’d stumbled upon a site advertising sunrise hot air balloon rides over the Atlas Mountains. Honestly, he’d been feeling a little guilty. With Isak – or Isak’s dad, really – paying for their plane tickets and accommodation and with Isak essentially planning the whole trip since Even didn’t trust himself, he’d wanted to come up with  _something_  to show Isak how much he means to him.

So he’d looked into the hot air balloon thing. He’d searched prices and tried to figure out where they could fit it in during their five days in Morocco and booked the whole thing without telling Isak.

Now, it’s a Tuesday in late July and Isak is practically asleep on his shoulder in the back of the car as they’re driven to their location. (He’d been _impossible_  to drag out of bed, especially since Even wouldn’t tell him where they were going.)

When they finally reach their launch location, it’s almost funny to watch the way Isak so quickly snaps to attention. The giant hot air balloon that has yet to be inflated is kind of hard to miss.

He stares, stunned silent for a moment, before he turns his wide eyes from the sight through the window to Even, mouth half-poised around words he doesn’t seem to have thought of yet. The driver opening their door for them prevents Isak from saying whatever he’d planned but he gives Even’s hand a fierce squeeze as he climbs out of the car.

They’re treated to pastries and drinks – tea for Even, coffee for Isak – while they wait for the hot air balloon to be inflated and Even watches Isak as he watches the balloon, wonder written across his features while he leans against Even’s shoulder.

Isak doesn’t speak when they climb into their basket or while they make their ascent but Even can see the way he’s drinking everything in, the way his eyes focus on every new sight that comes into their view and how he almost looks like he’s afraid to blink in case he misses something. He’s the most beautiful thing Even has ever seen.

Even knows he should probably be looking at the scenery too – he’d paid almost 2000kr for this – but, truthfully, he can’t take his eyes off Isak.

With the sky a riot of pinks and oranges and a sprawling desert below them, Even nudges Isak’s side. “You’re quiet,” he observes.

Isak turns to him, mouth still parted in complete disbelief, and it takes him a second for his eyes to focus enough to meet Even’s but when they do Even can see the awe in them. Isak doesn’t answer him, instead fisting his hand in the front of Even’s t-shirt and dragging him in for a sound kiss on the mouth before they separate with a harsh breath.

“I can’t believe you,” he whispers, head shaking the tiniest bit to emphasise his words.

Even feels a grin tug at his lips and he bumps their foreheads together. “Do you like it?”

Isak rears back. “ _Like_  it? Even! It’s fucking- you brought me on a fucking hot air balloon to watch the sunrise. You’re so- I’m so-“

“Speechless?” Even supplies with a giddy thrill running down his spine.

“I’m so in love with you,” Isak says finally, blowing out a breath with a disbelieving curve to his lips.

Even’s veins tingle at the words and he puts his arms around Isak’s waist, twisting them slightly so they’re looking out over the landscape again. “I wanted to do something nice for you,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Isak’s head and feeling his heart thrum at the way Isak melts into him a little.

“Everything you do for me is nice,” Isak mumbles, folding his arms over Even’s and letting out a contented sigh.

And it’s just- in that moment, in  _this minute_ , with Isak leaning against him and the sunrise making his skin feel warm to the touch and the quiet tranquillity that comes with being up so high above the ground, he wants-

“Marry me,” he blurts out, freezing around Isak as soon as the words are out.

He thinks what says more than anything else is the fact that Isak doesn’t freeze at all. Instead, he turns in Even’s arms, expression calm as he meets Even’s gaze.

Fuck, he didn’t plan this. Sure, he’s thought about marriage in an abstract way, has known for months that he wants Isak to be the one he spends the rest of his life with, has felt that feeling only grow stronger once they’d moved in together but- he doesn’t even have a  _ring._

Well, he’s said it now. He might as well make it worthwhile.

“I know we’re supposed to be taking things one day at a time but- but just- marry me,” he requests on an exhale. “Tomorrow. Next week. Next year. In  _five_  years, I don’t care. But marry me. Please.”

Isak is smiling by the time he’s finished, a soft tilt to his mouth, made even softer for the way his eyelids droop in some mixture of affection and dazed desire. Slowly, his hands travel up until his fingertips are ghosting over Even’s cheek to bury themselves in his hair. “Even Bech Næsheim,” he says quietly and Even can’t make the breath release from his lungs. “I’m going to marry you. Tomorrow. Next week. Next year. In five years. I’m going to marry you. And it’ll be just one more thing to remind me why you’re the best thing in my life.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, voice catching and hardly above a whisper.

Isak nods his head, smile widening to a beaming grin as he utters out a, “Yeah,” that gets lost somewhere between their mouths when Even reels him in for a heart-stopping kiss.

Their noses brush as they pull away and Even has to squeeze his eyes closed against the swell of emotion in his chest. This is right. It’s probably too soon but it’s  _right_. Even isn’t sure of most things but Isak- he’s sure of Isak.

As they slowly begin their descent back to the ground and he can feel the thump of Isak’s heart against his own, he whispers, “You’re my sure thing.”

Isak’s fingers lock around his and it almost feels how he thinks a ring would.

*


	21. Model Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Evak model au
> 
> ...which is my own fault because that is exactly what i tagged [this picture](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162175383322/tarjeistyle-tarjei-and-henrik-on-the-yellow) with haha
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162291098567/u-tagged-that-pic-of-tarjei-and-henrik-as-model-au)

Isak shows up to his shoot with two minutes to spare and Eskild blustering along half a step behind him, insisting  _it’s fine, we’re not late, Isak_. In general, with life, Isak can admit he’s not the most punctual person – he likes his bed far too much – but when it comes to work he likes to be on time. He doesn’t want to fall into that awful stereotype of the bitchy model who makes everyone wait on him or gives unreasonable demands.

He’s  _chill_. That’s why he gets hired – besides his appearance – people like working with him because he isn’t fussy and generally makes life easier for everyone on set by being that way. It helps that Eskild only ever gets him gigs that Isak is 100% comfortable shooting and that Eskild is always willing to step in and be the bad guy on set whenever anything inappropriate happens. He’ll pull Isak from shoots without so much as a backward glance at the awful director or photographer or campaign manager when something happens to make him uncomfortable.

See, Isak appreciates Eskild, he d _oes_ , he just doesn’t appreciate the fact that Eskild made them get on the wrong tram today and now Isak is sweating through his t-shirt and showing up to set with a flushed face.

The photographer and another boy are the only people in the room when Isak and Eskild crash through the door and they both look up from the camera in shock at Isak’s admittedly loud entrance.

Isak grinds to a halt, huffing out a breath, and attempting to cross the room at a more sedate pace. “Halla, Mikael,” he greets in a rush, extending his hand to the photographer. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He’s worked with Mikael before so he knows he probably doesn’t care but he still feels bad.

Mikael waves a hand before hopping out of his chair to shake Isak’s. “It’s cool, man. You’re like, one minute late.”

“That’s my fault,” Eskild says, stepping neatly around Isak to clasp Mikael’s hand. “Got on the wrong tram.”

Mikael laughs. “You’d think we’d figure it out eventually after living in Oslo all our lives, huh? But you’re good, don’t worry. We’ve got plenty of time before we need to start so I’ll get one of the handlers to show you to your dressing room and send hair and makeup in after you’ve showered.”

Well, good to know the sweat stains have officially seeped through his shirt now.

Isak winces but nods. “Thank you.”

Mikael offers him a good-natured grin before his eyes suddenly widen as if he’s just remembered something. “Oh shit, sorry. Isak, meet your partner for the day.” Mikael whirls around, gesturing to the boy behind him. “This is Even.”

Isak had been so distracted by making sure Mikael wasn’t angry at him he hadn’t even bothered to take in the other person in the room. But fuck, he wishes he had.

The boy’s fucking stunning. Taller than Isak, though not by much, with swooping blonde hair and bright blue eyes and the  _dreamiest_  smile Isak has possibly ever been on the receiving end of. He’s so busy drinking in Even’s appearance it takes a second for Mikael’s words to register.

_Partner?!_

Isak knew this was a partner shoot. However Eskild never  _specified_  it was a male/male partner shoot. It’s not like Isak’s averse to the idea – that’s kind of the opposite of the problem – but he’s just become so used to a partner shoot meaning having some leggy girl draped over him while he pretends to think she’s the sexiest human being alive.

He’s pretty sure he’s just laid eyes on the sexiest human being alive. And he’s definitely not a girl.

God, he’s so fucked.

Even steps forward, darting around Mikael and offering him a hand. “Halla! Isak, right?”

Isak takes his hand, repressing the squeak he almost lets out as Even’s hand presses against his palm, and nods his head. “Yeah, nice to meet you.”

“I better let you two get ready,” Mikael says, making Isak jump and abruptly drop Even’s hand.

Isak is ushered into a dressing room and as soon as the door is closed behind them, he rounds on Eskild. “You didn’t tell me my partner would be  _male!”_

Eskild gives him an unimpressed look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Isak, you’re gay. What do you care?”

“Exactly!” he screeches shrilly, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Eskild’s expression turns appraising as a calculating smile slowly spreads across his face. “Wait, are you attracted to him?”

Isak lets out a noise somewhere between indignation and agreement, gesturing wildly at the door. “You saw him! What do you think?!”

Eskild is positively beaming now as he tilts his head. “Oh, Isak.”

“Shut up. This isn’t helping. You could’ve at least  _warned_  me.” He slumps down in the chair in front of the vanity, propping his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

“Oh relax, would you?” Eskild tuts. “You’re a professional, Isak. You can last one shoot before jumping the boy’s bones. Just ask him out for a drink after you’re done.”

Isak makes a noise akin to that of a dying cat, ignoring the unsympathetic pat Eskild gives his shoulder.

“Go shower, baby gay,” Eskild tells him. “I’ll come to collect you when hair and makeup are done.”

With that, Eskild slips out the door again, leaving Isak to have his existential crisis in peace.

*

Just over an hour later Isak is being led back on set with freshly fluffed curls and concealer covering his blemishes, feeling goosebumps erupt across his torso from the chill in the room. They’re advertising jeans so  _naturally_  they’re supposed to be shirtless. Isak had considered the fact inconsequential until he realised Even would  _also_  be shirtless.

Even is already chatting with Mikael when Isak arrives, and his knees almost give out when he takes in the expanse of Even’s smooth chest, dotted with moles and lightly defined. The fact that his jeans look like they’re painted on doesn’t help either.

He’s not going to survive this shoot.

Mikael looks up as he approaches, giving him a thumb’s up. “You look great, dude! Come over here; I was just giving Even a rundown of the shoot.”

Isak takes a few tentative steps closer, leaving a generous amount of space between himself and Even – though he can still feel the heat coming off Even’s body.

“So, we’re gonna keep it pretty simple,” Mikael tells them. “We want it to be sensual, sexy, but also intimate, you know? Sex sells and everything but we can definitely add a little meaning to it.”

Isak nods, swallowing hard at Even’s enthusiastic, “Sure.”

“Okay, so we’ll do standing shots for now. If there’s anything you’re not comfortable with just shout out but other than that, do what feels natural.”

Mikael directs them to their marks and they have a few minutes while the camera is being set up where they’re just standing across from one another, only half a metre apart, and Isak can feel his heart rate picking up under Even’s curious gaze.

“I’ve seen some of your work before,” Even says after a beat of silence that they both spend rocking on their heels, startling Isak and making his eyes go wide. “You’re really talented.”

“Thanks,” Isak replies, dumbfounded. “I- I haven’t seen you around much.” Because he would definitely remember that face.

Even offers him an amused grin, huffing out a little laugh. “I’ve actually been studying in America for the past year so I started doing work over there to help with rent money. I haven’t been back in Oslo long and Mikael’s a friend so he hooked me up with this gig.”

“That was nice of him,” Isak says timidly, feeling his cheeks heat when Even’s smile brightens.

“Mm,” he hums in agreement, eyes sparkling like Isak’s awkwardness is endlessly endearing.

Isak scrambles for something to say but Mikael calls them to attention before he can come up with anything.

“Okay, let’s start it off simple,” he says. “Even, could you put your hands on Isak’s waist? Like you’re pulling him in? Isak, could you put your right hand on Even’s neck? Put your left wherever feels comfortable, it won’t be in shot anyway. Just stand a little bit closer for me guys and we’re good to go.”

They move automatically and Isak tries to put himself in his professional, detached frame of mind but as soon as Even’s hands fit to his waist he feels his mouth go dry. He dutifully puts his right hand over Even’s neck, feeling his pulse point flutter under his palm and places his left on Even’s shoulder, figuring that’s the safest option. They’re close enough now that their chests are almost touching and Isak can feel the phantom brush of Even’s stomach against his own every time he breathes.

“Great!” Mikael calls but Isak can’t look away from Even long enough to look at him. “Alright, relax your stances a bit and look into each other’s eyes. Remember we’re going for sensual but intimate!”

Wetting his lips, Isak lifts his gaze from Even’s collarbones to Even’s eyes and feels his breath catch in his throat. Even’s eyes are smouldering and Isak is pretty sure the way his own mouth parts at the sight isn’t on purpose. He doesn’t realise he’s leaning forward until a stray strand of hair that’s come loose from Even’s quiff brushes against his forehead. He freezes at the touch and, through hooded eyes, just about catches the way Even’s lips twitch.

“That looks awesome, guys!” Mikael calls and Isak finally becomes aware of the clicking of the camera once again. Honestly, he hadn’t heard it over the blood rushing in his ears.

“Alright, Even could you move forward? Maybe put a leg between Isak’s? Isak, could you widen your stance a little?”

Isak obediently moves his feet to stand shoulder-width apart and tries not to burst into flames when Even’s leg slowly presses between his own, thigh just barely brushing Isak’s crotch. Isak bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting.

“Sick,” Mikael declares once they hold the position and Isak tries desperately to focus on the sound of camera clicking. “Can you lean in again like you were before? Even, maybe move your hand to cup Isak’s cheek? Like you’re about to kiss.”

Jesus fucking christ is Mikael trying to  _kill_  Isak?!

“Isak, feel free to move your hands too; whatever feels right!”

Isak barely hears Mikael’s words over Even’s fingers slowly trailing across his jaw, palm fitting to Isak’s jaw as their foreheads connect. Isak’s throat bobs and he moves his hands, sliding his fingers into Even’s hair, and he can’t tell if the shaky intake of breath he hears from Even is real or imagined.

Their noses brush and their lips part and fuck, Isak  _knows_  they’re not going to kiss but it sure as hell feels like it.

It’s  _agony_  – to remain still, not to close the distance. His mouth is like sandpaper and his fingers keep tightening in Even’s hair. Jesus christ, what does this even have to do with selling  _jeans?_

The rest of the shoot passes by in much the same fashion and when Mikael moves to stand next to them, instructing Even to crowd Isak against the white wall behind them so they’re pressed flush together, Isak very nearly passes out. Or gets a boner. It’s a tossup between the two, really.

They don’t talk while they shoot – honestly, Isak doesn’t think he can speak now anyway – and he spends the entire time perfecting the art of looking at Even without really looking at him. He does wonder idly though, if Even is naturally this warm or if his skin is just flushed from the shoot. And  _that’s_  a thought he probably shouldn’t entertain.

It’s almost the end of the shoot. Isak is still pressed against the wall, one leg hitched over Even’s waist, their hips perfectly aligned with Even’s hands in his hair and on his waist. His own hands are still buried in Even’s hair and their lips are so close Isak is seconds away from saying  _fuck it_  and kissing him like he’s been dying to all afternoon.

Even inhales a ragged breath and Isak feels his heart thump heavily in his chest at the thought that this is having the same effect on Even as it is on him.

Their eyes flicker to each other and his breath catches in a tiny gasp when he sees the way Even’s bright blue eyes have been almost swallowed up by his dilated pupils. His gaze flicks down to Even’s mouth and in the same moment he notices Even’s eyes doing the same. Fuck, they’re going to kiss. They can just say it was part of the shoot.

They’re going to kiss. They’re going to-

“And that’s a wrap!” Mikael exclaims, making them both jump so hard their foreheads bump. “Shit, we got so much good material. You guys have insane chemistry.”

Mikael trails away from them when he doesn’t get a response, turning instead to his assistant photographer to examine the photos on the camera.

Isak’s leg had dropped from Even’s hip when Mikael spoke but their hands are still twisted up in each other and when they slowly look back to each other Isak has to remind himself to breathe.

He opens his mouth to say something but Even beats him to it.

“Go for a drink with me later?” he asks in a rush, eyes wide like he didn’t expect himself to say that.

A disbelieving laugh is punched out of Isak’s chest and he nods, uttering a breathless, “Yeah.”

Even grins, shoulders slumping in relief and looking endearingly awkward as he glances off to the side. “We should probably um- get changed or-“

Isak doesn’t let him finish his sentence, using the hands still in Even’s hair to reel him in and crush their mouths together. After a moment’s surprise, Even responds enthusiastically, pressing Isak more firmly back against the wall and squeezing his hips. Isak feels like all his nerve-endings are on fire and it’s only the knowledge that they’re not alone in the room that makes him rip his mouth away from Even’s after a searing moment.

“I couldn’t have waited ‘til tonight to do that,” Isak admits with a huff.

Even had been staring at him from the moment they separated but the incredulous smile that spreads onto his face at Isak’s words is something else.

They look at each other for a moment, grinning stupidly, and this is the last thing Isak expected to happen when he showed up for the shoot today.

They’re brought back to reality with two people pointedly clearing their throats. Their heads snap to the side at the same time and Isak finds Eskild and Mikael watching them with a mixture of incredulity and amusement.

After a beat of silence, Mikael turns to Even. “I asked you to do this shoot to get you a job, not a date.”

Even pauses before looking back to Isak with playful grin. When his gaze returns to Mikael he sniffs. “Please, Mikael. I got that myself.”

(He ends up getting more than just a date.)

*


	22. since we're alone (original prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my own post: in 2x01 eva was supposed to be going to an elvebakken party with jonas and no offence, if jonas was going isak was definitely going too so someone tell me where the fic is
> 
> There's both isak and even's pov in this one as i combined part 1 and 2 here!!!
> 
> On Tumblr: [Part 1](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162795996352/omg-i-want-someone-to-write-isak-and-even-meeting), [Part 2](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162839546592/yoooo-i-loved-your-little-drabble-about-isak-and)

The first thing Isak notices when he steps through the door of the party is that he doesn’t recognise anyone here.

Jonas had been morally against the idea of going to Chris and William’s party – he can give whatever excuse he wants; Isak knows he still wants to punch Chris’ face in every time he sees him – which leads to them travelling a little further than normal into Bakka territory for some third year’s party.

If nothing else, the music is good and when he and Jonas pick their way through the crowd to reach the kitchen they find a fairly healthy selection of drinks at their disposal so Isak can’t feel too bothered about their current location.

He kind of likes the anonymity of it.

There’s been so much shit happening in his life recently – he’s been sleeping less and less, his mother is spiralling more and more, he’s barely heard from his father, he’s mostly over his depressing crush on Jonas but still faced with the horrifying elephant in the room that he’s not quite ready to confront just yet. He just- he needs to switch off for a night. Be someone else. Someone who actually has their life together.

They get their drinks and then settle for propping up the wall in the living room, observing the makeshift dance floor. Isak watches Jonas scan the room out of the corner of his eye and he knows Jonas is probably looking at the girls, looking for someone to hook up with. It doesn’t hurt quite as much as it used to; it’s more of a dull ache than anything else now.

Isak isn’t sure how much time has passed when a third year from their own school bumps into them on her way to the kitchen and as soon as she locks eyes with Jonas Isak knows it’s all over. They share a few flirty comments that Isak mostly drowns out before Jonas offers to accompany her to the kitchen, taking her hand and throwing Isak a look over his shoulder that’s one quarter apologetic, three quarters elated.

Isak watches him until he’s out of sight before looking back to the living room at large. He should probably hook up with someone too – not that he really has any desire to but it’s his safety net, his insurance.

Feeling suddenly too suffocated in the living room and giving into the painful twist in his stomach at the sight of  _any_  girl he could potentially hook up with, Isak escapes to the back garden.

It’s surprisingly quiet out here. There are a few people milling around the door but everyone else must either be inside or out the front. He finds a porch swing just off the decking and decides to make it his unofficial camp until Jonas finally decides they can go home. Not that going home is all that great an option either. Maybe he can convince Jonas to let him crash at his tonight, insist he’s too drunk to go home…

He’s weighing the merits of actually getting wasted versus just pretending when someone abruptly drops down onto the seat beside him. Isak starts, head snapping to the right to find a stranger sitting next to him.

A very hot stranger, fucking hell.

Isak hadn’t seen him when he was standing up but judging by the way he stretches out his long legs to keep the porch swing moving, he’s tall. His blond hair is swept up in a quiff and he’s got devastating blue eyes that have Isak lost in something of a daze until the stranger’s voice startles him out of it.

“Halla,” he says with a quirk of his eyebrows.

“Halla,” Isak replies automatically, eyes wide as the boy takes a joint from behind his ear and fishes a lighter out of his pocket.

“You don’t mind if we share the swing, do you?” the boy asks, placing the joint between his lips and cupping his hand around the tip while he clicks his lighter.

“No, it’s fine,” Isak replies dumbly, feeling slightly mesmerised as he watches the smoke escape from the boy’s mouth when he removes the joint to respond with a quiet, “Takk.”

Isak spends an agonising minute wanting to stare at the boy and trying desperately not to as the silence around them slowly grows heavy and awkward until the boy nudges him. Isak looks up and finds him offering his joint.

“Since you let me share the seat, I don’t mind sharing this,” he says affably, mouth curving up in a smile when Isak delicately takes the joint from between his fingers. “I’m Even, by the way.”

Isak takes a drag, thankful to have something to focus on, and exhales a moment later. “Isak,” he says, passing the joint back to Even and trying not to jolt when their fingers brush.

“You don’t go to Bakka, do you?” Even asks when he’s exhaled.

“Um, no. Nissen.”

Even looks at him, a smirk tilting his mouth as he lets Isak take the joint back from him. “In enemy territory. Brave of you.”

Isak scoffs, feeling a little more of the tension drain out of his shoulders – even if Even leaning closer does have his heart ratcheting up a beat or two. “Nissen and Bakka aren’t enemies.”

Even tuts. “You’re no fun, Isak. This could’ve been a great start to a modern twist on Romeo and Juliet, you know? Two star-crossed lovers meet at a party but their school rivalry is destined to tear them apart.”

Isak raises an eyebrow, ignoring the way he almost chokes on his inhale at Even’s words. “That’s a lot to take from a thirty second conversation on a porch swing with a person you’ve never met before.”

Even grins. “Everything is an opportunity for a story. You just have to look for it.”

Isak bites back his smile, nerves tingling in his tummy when Even doesn’t move away after procuring the joint from Isak’s hand.

“Am I right in guessing you’re a first year?”

Isak nods. “What about you?”

“Third,” Even tells him, leaning his head against the back of the swing and blowing smoke into the air. “So how did you end up here really?” Even wonders. “Are you on your own?”

“No, uh, my friend Jonas is inside,” Isak says before he makes a face. “He’s otherwise occupied right now.”

Even snorts, casting him a sidelong glance. “And there wasn’t anyone in there for you to hook up with?”

Isak’s mouth feels dry as he shakes his head. “No,” he says quietly. “No one.”

Even considers him for a moment, eyes flickering over Isak’s face. Isak doesn’t know what he finds in his expression but it has Even nodding to himself after a minute and passing the joint back.

Pulling bravery from the depths of his chest, he hesitantly asks, “How come  _you’re_  out here on your own?”

Even blinks before a brilliant smile spreads across his face. “But I’m not alone, Isak. You’re here.”

Isak nods mutely. It doesn’t answer his question but in another way it sort of does.

They drift between comfortable silences and conversations after that, sharing tidbits of information about themselves like trading secrets long after the joint is nothing but ash. And Isak feels a pleasant hum in his bones as he leans his head against the back of the seat, though he’s not sure if that’s because of the weed or because of the way Even’s knee is touching his where he’s turned towards Isak on the swing.

Even is in the middle of a story about his friend Mutta when Jonas suddenly appears on the edge of Isak’s vision. He looks over Even’s shoulder, raising his eyes to Jonas who’s standing next to the swing, face flushed and hair a little wilder than normal.

“Dude, are you ready to go home?” he asks. “You can crash at mine if you want.”

Isak frowns; Jonas isn’t one to leave his hook-ups all that quickly. “What time is it?”

Jonas gives him a strange look before saying, “It’s 1am. Come on, we can get McDonalds on the way.”

1am.

Has he really been out here with Even for almost two hours?

He looks at the boy in question who offers him nothing more than a smile, giving no indication whether he wants Isak to stay or go. Isak really doesn’t want to go.

But he also doesn’t really have a valid excuse so he nods at Jonas and reluctantly pulls himself off the porch swing. Jonas is already heading back up to the decking, satisfied that Isak will follow and he’s about to when Even catches his wrist.

“You should come to more Bakka parties,” he says, expression unreadable but sending a thrill down Isak’s spine nonetheless.

Isak feels a smile tug at his lips as he nods. “I will.”

Even grins and releases him, settling back into the seat again in satisfaction. “See you around, Isak.”

“See you around, Even.” Isak feels Even’s eyes on him the entire time as he jogs back up to the decking to catch up with Jonas who’s waiting for him at the doorway.

“Who was that guy?” Jonas asks when they start making their way back through the somewhat emptier house.

“Just some third year from Bakka,” Isak says, ignoring the way his stomach is still doing flips. “He shared his weed with me.”

“Sick,” Jonas says, making a detour to grab their coats before they step through the front door. “Sorry for abandoning you, by the way.”

Isak shrugs, burying his hands in his pockets as they make their way down the street. “It’s cool. I was with Even.”

As he listens to Jonas ramble about the girl he can’t help but think something important might have happened to him tonight.

*

Even goes to every single party he hears about in the next two weeks, just hoping for a glimpse of Isak again. He’s still cursing himself for not asking for his number. He’d  _planned_  to but he’d lost his nerve a little when Isak’s friend had shown up.

He’d noticed him the second he walked in the door, expression piqued with curiosity and something that had almost looked like relief. Even would have felt guiltier about staring at him but with him and Sonja taking a break after one too many fights and the way Mikael’s smile has been muddling his head recently, nothing fucking makes sense.

Isak though. Isak had made sense that night.

He’d watched him lean against the wall and lazily glance around the room. When his friend had disappeared in the direction of the kitchen with a girl he’d seen the way Isak’s calm demeanour slowly grew more panicked, looking around the dancefloor with an agitated expression on his face that contrasted starkly with the easy confidence he’d been wearing earlier. Even had watched him escape outside and waited a _healthy_  amount of time before following him.

And he’d just. He’d had the best night of his life – sitting on a porch swing smoking with a stranger who didn’t feel like a stranger.

But he has yet to see Isak again since that first night. He doesn’t have his last name so he can’t look for him on Facebook. He’d considered asking Elias’ little sister, Sana, since she was a first year in Nissen too but he thinks it’d probably raise too many questions he’s not sure how to answer yet. So instead, he goes to parties and hopes against hope that Isak will show up again.

He’s honestly close to giving up, moping in the corner at the party of some guy in his English class, when he sees him.

Isak steps through the door with two other boys in tow: Jonas, from last time, and a blond boy. He hasn’t spotted Even yet –  _why would he?_  Even thinks,  _he’s probably forgotten about you_  – and he disappears down the hallway after only a moment.

Even exercises excellent self-control and stays in his seat, listening to Adam and Elias bicker about something and trying desperately not to watch the entryway of the living room for when Isak comes back. He  _does_  return a few minutes later, without his jacket and with a can in his hand.

Even completely checks out of the conversation around him then in favour of watching him. He doesn’t know how long it takes but at some point, Isak must feel him staring because he looks over in Even’s direction and freezes when their eyes lock.

Even offers a smile and a tiny wave and he’s too far away to tell but judging by the bashful smile on Isak’s face when he ducks his head he’s probably blushing.

“Who are you waving at?” Yousef asks, making Even jump and hastily look away from Isak to meet his friends’ curious gazes.

“Just some guy I met at Rakel’s party a couple of weeks ago,” Even says casually. He resigns himself to not being able to talk to Isak just yet after that and allows the boys to suck him back into their conversation. He still tosses fleeting glances in Isak’s direction whenever he gets the chance and feels a thrill shock through him every time he catches Isak look back.

It takes a while but eventually he notices Isak’s friends peel off, presumably in search of a hook up, and when Even next meets Isak’s gaze a look passes between them before Isak slips through the crowd in the direction of the back garden. Even manages to last about sixty seconds with his heart in his throat before he pushes himself up and announces that he’s going to get some fresh air.

“Want me to come with you, bro?” Mikael asks automatically and Even thinks if it was a few weeks ago he probably would’ve jumped at the chance.

Instead, he shakes his head. “Nah, it’s cool. It’s just a bit stuffy in here, I won’t be long.”

With that, he pretty much hightails it out of the living room and weaves his way through the crowds to reach the garden. It’s busier out here than it was at the last party and he doesn’t immediately spot Isak until he notices someone sitting on the grass further down the garden, bundled up in a jacket with little tufts of blond hair visible in the dim light.

Even doesn’t run to him but it’s a near thing. This garden is a little different from the last, wide and sprawling while also sloping downwards towards a treeline. Isak is sitting about halfway down the hill, leaning back into the slope with his legs bent at the knee and his head turned towards the sky. He’s mesmerising.

Even sits down beside him, butterflies erupting in his stomach when Isak casts a shy glance in his direction.

“Can I have your phone?” Even asks before he can lose his nerve.

Isak raises his eyebrow but his hand still goes to his pocket. “This is an even weirder conversation starter than you declaring us some reincarnation of Romeo and Juliet just so you know.”

“I didn’t get to give you my number last time,” he says, plucking Isak’s phone out of his slack hands. “And I had to go to a lot of shit parties just to see if you would show up because of it. I’d rather that doesn’t happen again.”

Isak is staring at him, expression caught somewhere between excited and disbelieving as Even folds his phone back into his hands.

“I wanted to go,” Isak says when he finally seems to have found his voice again. “But I didn’t really know how to explain why I suddenly wanted to spend all my time at Bakka parties instead of ones thrown by people at Nissen.”

Even nods, hoping he looks more confident than he feels. He may feel like he might burst on the inside but on the outside he affects a teasing smile. “Just tell your friends you met a devastatingly handsome boy who shared his weed with you. They’ll understand.”

Isak raises an eyebrow again before huffing out a laugh and shaking his head. “I’m not sure that they would, actually.”

Even feels himself frown slightly at that, shifting to mimic Isak’s position so he can more easily bump their shoulders together. “No?”

Isak turns his head to the side to meet his gaze for a moment before he looks away, shrugging self-consciously. “I don’t know. I- I haven’t really-“

“It’s okay,” Even says softly when watching Isak squirm makes his chest clench.

They share a look for a moment and Even feels himself relax once again when Isak’s lips lift in a tiny grateful smile. Then Isak’s gaze drifts to the sky again and he sighs. “Life would be so much fucking easier if I was a star,” he says petulantly. “They don’t have to deal with emotions or insomnia or anything like that.”

“Uh, I believe  _Stardust_  begs to differ,” Even teases. It’s an attempt to make the crinkle between Isak’s eyebrows disappear and it works. Isak rolls his eyes, mouth curving up in what appears to be an involuntary smile.

“That’s a movie,” Isak mumbles then and Even knows that but considering the way he’s glowing from the inside out just sitting beside Isak right now, he thinks that movie might’ve been onto something.

“So you  _don’t_  want me to disappear through the trees to collect you a star?” he checks, letting out a delighted laugh when Isak elbows him.

“No, I want you to stay here,” Isak murmurs and when Even turns his head he finds them only centimetres apart.

“I can do that,” Even whispers, feeling his throat bob as he hooks his pinky finger around Isak’s where their hands are laying side by side in the grass.

Isak lets out a tiny gasp at the contact but after a moment seems to steel himself and tangles their fingers together properly.

Even is content to sit like that for a while, staring up at the sky and revelling at the way his fingers are sparking where they’re touching Isak’s. He hardly remembers there’s still a party raging on behind him, the music almost like a distant soundtrack to the moment than anything else.

They’re quiet until Even hears Isak stutter out a breath and then he’s hesitantly asking, “Even?”

“Mm?”

“Have you ever kissed a boy?”

Even turns to look at him and isn’t all that surprised to find Isak already looking back at him. “No,” he says quietly. “Have you?”

Isak merely shakes his head in response. Even considers him for a moment, takes in the way Isak’s expression seems to begging him to lean in in one breath and praying he’ll leave in the other. He doesn’t know what Isak really wants but he can take a guess.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he reaches up with his free hand to cup Isak’s cheek and, in one smooth movement, he captures his lips in a chaste kiss. It’s a barely there brush of lips but it makes him feel more than he ever thought possible. It lights him up.

When he pulls back a moment later he feels his heartrate pick up at the way Isak’s eyelids flutter open, mouth still parted slightly and looking so, so inviting.

“Now you have,” Even whispers.

It takes a minute for the words to register with Isak but Even can tell the moment they do because a shy smile spreads across his face and his cheek grows hot under Even’s palm.

“So have you,” Isak whispers back, hand hesitantly reaching up to touch Even’s lip like he can’t really believe it.

“Still wish you were a star?” Even asks after a moment, voice soft and low.

Isak shakes his head, fingers absently tightening around Even’s where their hands are still held together. “Stars don’t kiss boys.”

Even grins, nudging his nose against Isak’s and leaning in to kiss a boy with galaxies in his eyes.

*


	23. Evak/Joneva Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh please please write a short drabble how Isak and Even and Jonas and Eva go on a double date and Eva tells Even what Isak used to say about Bakka people and isak is like shut up!!! but Even finds him so cute. Also, how Jonas tells Even that Isak called him a theatre nerd lmao
> 
> On Tumblr [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162870849387/oh-please-please-write-a-short-drabble-how-isak)

The first time Isak hangs out with Jonas, Eva and Even all together is weird. He, Jonas and Eva have hung out on their own a million times. He, Jonas and _Even_  have hung out on their own a million times. But the four of them together? This hasn’t happened before.

To be fair, Jonas and Eva getting back together is a fairly recent development – one that he’s wholeheartedly thrilled about because his guilt over first year still eats him up sometimes and he can freely admit now that neither of them have ever looked happier than when they’re together – so it’s not weird that they haven’t spent time together just the four of them before.

But now, they sort of fell into the idea of a double date and…It’s not  _awkward_ , it’s just- strange.

They’d decided the easiest thing to do would be to just watch Netflix and get take-out since that’s pretty much the go-to date idea for him and Even  _and_  Eva and Jonas. Eva had offered up her place for the night so they’re all crowded around the coffee table in her sitting room – Eva and Jonas on one side and Isak and Even on the other – and Isak thinks if he has to put up with another minute of awkward shuffling once all the food has been laid out he might scream.

Everyone’s being so overly polite like they’re trying to impress each other. Like this is an actual fucking first date. He just wants to remind them all to  _chill_. He needs a drink.

“Eva, do you have beer?” he asks once they’ve began eating, perhaps a tad desperately.

Eva blinks at him before glancing in the direction of the kitchen. “Um, I don’t think so? But I have my mom’s wine?”

Isak doesn’t even realise he’s puled a face until Even laughs beside him. “Isak can’t have wine,” he informs her. “He’s not cultured enough for that.”

Isak squawks, rounding on him with an offended expression. “What the fuck?”

“I want beer though,” Even mimics pointedly, doing a terrible impression of Isak’s voice and offering him his  _sweetest_  smile so Isak can’t get mad. Fucker.

“Wh- I’m a man of simple tastes,” he sniffs. “You should be fucking glad.”

Even hums, nodding placatingly and leaning in to kiss Isak’s cheek. “Whatever you say, baby.”

Eva looks positively  _delighted_  at the pet name and Isak has to fight his blush. Jesus christ, it’s like introducing his boyfriend to his mom. He’s remembering with extreme clarity why he’s never really left Even and Eva alone in the same room before.

“Babe, it’s probably a good thing you don’t have beer here; Isak’ll just drink it and never give it back,” Jonas says, throwing a smirk in Isak’s direction. “Or, you know,  _say_  he’ll give it back but then ditch you to go hang out with his crush instead.”

“Hva faen? That was Even’s fault!” Isak insists indignantly. “He pretended to fucking forget his ID to get me back to his place. Blame him.”

Even throws and arm around Isak’s shoulder, looking entirely uncaring as he offers him a smug grin. “Worked though, didn’t it?”

Isak just rolls his eyes but makes no effort to dislodge Even’s arm.

“I’m so mad I missed getting to watch Isak get a boyfriend,” Eva says wistfully around a bite of her pizza. “I bet it would’ve been hilarious.”

Jonas laughs before quickly covering it up with a cough when Isak glares at him. Barely thirty seconds passes before he turns to mutter conspiratorially to Eva. “I had to tell him what to text Even because he was freaking out.”

“Jonas!” Fucking traitor.

Isak does feel slightly appeased when Even’s only reaction to that piece of information is to squeeze his shoulder and press three quick kisses to his cheek, mumbling an, “I love you,” into his jaw.

“Anyway,” Isak huffs. “Who was it who stayed up on the phone with you in the middle of the night when you had a break down over the fact you still had feelings for Eva?”

If Isak’s going down he’s dragging everyone with him.

(Also he kind of likes the shy smiles Jonas and Eva share when they glance at each other after that.)

They seem to call something of an unspoken truce after that and conversation starts flowing much easier. It’s nice – a kind of melding of his old life and his new. Despite everything, Eva had always been just as much of a good friend to him as Jonas and the three of them really did have a lot of fun together. And now, well it’s safe to say all of the boys have claimed Even for their own and consider him an integral part of their group. So the contentment he normally feels when he sees Jonas and Even getting along is only heightened now that Eva’s here too.

At some point, they seem to forget about watching movies and Eva disappears to find more food for them and Isak likes this. He likes getting to spend time with three of his favourite people. With no lies and no secrets and all of them in a good place right now.

It’s when Even is in the middle of telling some story about a film project he did at Bakka that Eva’s eyes suddenly go wide and she smacks the coffee table, shouting out, “Oh fy faen!” and effectively making all three boys stop the conversation to stare at her. “Isak!” she exclaims. “I just remembered what you said about Elvebakken when I was thinking of transferring.”

She lets out a delighted laugh and Isak freezes, feeling Even’s curious gaze turn to him. Oh  _shit_.

“What did he say?” Jonas asks, already looking ready to revel in what is sure to be Isak’s future misery.

“He said if I transferred I’d turn into some hipster, creative media student,” she reveals, barely holding back her laughter long enough to get her words out.

Jonas, on the other hand, instantly cracks up. “Oh my  _god_ , Isak! You were describing your own fucking future boyfriend!”

Isak splutters, floundering for a defence and looking helplessly at Even who’s too busy laughing and looking all adorable with his crinkly-eyed smile to notice Isak’s turmoil.

“Fucking hell, is tonight roast Isak night?” he demands with a huff, furiously fighting a smile at the sound of the others’ laughter. They’re the worst but he still loves them something fierce.

“Nah, if it was roast Isak night I’d tell Even how you called him a revue nerd that first time he came up to us to give you back your hat,” Jonas says. And Isak takes back what he just said. He’s going to kill him.

Even barks out a laugh, placing a hand over his heart and affecting a wounded expression. “Did kosegruppa mean nothing to you, baby?”

“I hate all of you,” Isak grumbles, relenting a moment later when Even pulls him into his side and settling against him.

“Don’t worry,” Eva says with a grin. “We’ll roast Jonas at the next date night.”

And suddenly, Isak can see them; a week from now, a month from now, a few years from now, still doing this. He feels something settle in him at the thought.

And can’t help feeling this is the way it’s supposed to be.

*


	24. Patrick Verona eat your heart out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off my tags on [this post](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162827388162/even-so-i-heard-you-liked-bad-boys-isak-no).
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/162878553107/patrick-verona-eat-your-heart-out)

“Even.”

…

“Even.”

…

“Even!”

Even jumps when Mikael clicks his fingers in his face. Mikael raises his eyebrows before glancing in the same direction Even had been just a moment ago. When he looks back to Even he’s got an exasperated expression on his face. “That Valtersen kid again? Really?”

Even doesn’t even get a chance to defend himself – Isak’s not wearing a snapback today and his hair looks extra fluffy, what’s he supposed to do?  _Not look_? – before Elias is making a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan beside him. “Dude, just give it up. It’s never gonna happen.”

“You don’t know that,” Even disagrees petulantly, trying in vain to keep his eyes off Isak and on his friends instead.

“Man, Sana said he likes bad boys,” Adam says. “You’re the furthest thing from a bad boy.”

Even lets out a derisive scoff. “What the fuck? I’m a bad boy. I can be a bad boy.”

When he’s met with five deadpan looks it makes him deflate a little but he’s no less deterred. He can do this. He can get Isak’s attention. He’ll be fucking Patrick Verona in 10 Things I Hate About You.

“If Isak wants a bad boy,” he says resolutely. “Then that’s what he’ll get.”

*

Even’s  _got this_.

Isak is sitting on the benches with his friends in the courtyard and Even intends to catch his eye. He’s going to make sure Isak can’t look away. Fishing the joint out of his jeans and tucking it behind his ear, Even shoves his hands in his pockets and starts his walk.

Truthfully, he feels fucking ridiculous and he’s desperate to see if Isak is looking in his direction but he can’t check yet – he has to look  _cool_. And  _not_  desperate. But when he’s passing right through Isak’s line of sight he can’t help it. He –  _very subtly_ – glances to the left and almost forgets about his walk to do a fucking victory dance when he finds Isak staring at him.

But he plays it cool. He meets Isak’s eyes with a heavy look and then, with every ounce of self-restraint he possesses, he looks away.

When he reaches his own friends they’re all staring at with varying levels of amusement and exasperation.

“You’re an idiot,” Yousef tells him when he sits down.

“Yeah, but I looked badass, right?” Even asks, slipping his sunglasses on in the hopes of surreptitiously checking to see if Isak’s still watching him without being caught.

There’s a beat of silence before the boys let out a collective laugh and Mutta shakes his head, saying, “Yeah. You looked cool, Even.”

“And he’s still looking at you,” Mikael adds.

Even flicks his gaze in Isak’s direction to confirm and feels excitement tangle in his stomach at the sight of him watching them.

Score one to bad boy Even.

*

A few days later, Even’s next opportunity presents itself.

He ends up at the bike racks at the same time as Isak and after looking from his own pathetic bike to the motorcycle parked at the curb Even makes a split-second decision. He strolls up to the motorbike, hoping he doesn’t knock it over or set off an alarm or something, and casually leans against it, just in time for Isak to walk past with his own bike.

Isak meets his gaze fleetingly as he passes and Even nods his head in a subtle,  _suave_  greeting. When Isak immediately ducks his head afterwards Even comes close to fist-pumping the air like Bender at the end of The Breakfast Club.

He’s almost considering calling Isak back in the hopes of starting a conversation but then he spots a burly guy in a leather jacket who definitely looks like a motorcycle owner walking towards him. So he promptly steps away from the motorbike, unlocks his own bike, and cycles for his life in the opposite direction.

Still.

He adds another point to his mental leader board.

*

By the time two weeks have passed, Even is starting to feel a little desperate.

He’s done everything! From leaning against the lockers right when Isak goes to get his books to eye contact across the cafeteria to actually  _punching_  Isak’s locker open when it was stuck and he’s just- he’s running out of ideas!

Everything has resulted in catching Isak’s eyes but they still haven’t actually  _talked_. Even doesn’t understand what he’s doing wrong. Maybe he’s not being obvious enough –  _unlikely_ , a voice that sounds suspiciously like Mikael sounds in his head. He just- he wants to talk to him.

When he spots Isak leaning at his locker he decides now is his chance. Time to take that desperation to a new level and just fucking go for it.

Bad boys always make the first move, right?

He affects a confident smile and strides up to Isak, bracing his hand on the locker right beside Isak’s and widening his smile when Isak startles and snaps his gaze up to him.

“So I hear you like bad boys,” he says, infusing his voice with as much charm as he possesses in his too-tall body.

Isak stares at him for a moment, a tiny crinkle appearing between his eyebrows. “Um. Not really?” he says hesitantly.

And that’s. What.

He doesn’t?

Relief floods through Even’s veins and, before he can stop himself, he collapses back against the wall, letting out a breathless, “Oh thank god.”

Isak’s frown deepens as he stares at Even in bewilderment. “What?”

“All my friends told me you’d never go for me because you like bad boys!” Even says, waving a hand erratically. He doesn’t know whose idea it was to come up with that particular lie but he’s going to force them all to sit through the director’s cut of the entire fucking Twilight series for that one.

“So I’ve been trying to act all cool and aloof to get you to notice me but the truth is. I’m like the opposite of the bad boy. Every time I was staring at you I was mostly thinking about holding your hand and taking you to get hot chocolate.”

Isak’s face is completely frozen in surprise, mouth dropped open like he wants to say something but he doesn’t know what. Even watches him warily, feeling nerves bubble up in his tummy while he waits for a response

Eventually, Isak closes his mouth and glances from his locker to Even, offering him a tentative smile. “Um. I’m finished now. If you- if you want to get that hot chocolate?”

Wait, that  _worked?_

Even feels a smile spread across his face, beaming at Isak when the other boy grins back at him. “Let’s go then.”

He offers his hand and Isak takes it.

*


	25. Married Evak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ciara, do you remember that video of a husband waking up from anesthesia and not remembering he's married to his wife and he's like wtf you're so beautiful? Imagine an Evak AU of Even being the husband and not remembering being married to Isak and being like w h o a
> 
> the original video is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5PhyfyG9AA) and i highly recommend watching it if you haven't before slkjds
> 
> tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164106760312/ciara-do-you-remember-that-video-of-a-husband) :D

It’s not that Isak had been _worried_  when Even needed surgery to get his appendix removed, it’s just that he’s a naturally anxious person who’s prone to worst-case-scenario thinking and- okay  _fine_ , he’d been worried. So when the doctor calls Isak from the waiting room and lets him know Even is being wheeled down from ICU his heart maybe nearly explodes in his chest but it’s fine. He’s fine. He’s  _chill_.

“He should wake up soon,” the doctor tells him on the way to Even’s room. “He’ll be a little disorientated at first so don’t be alarmed. It’ll wear off.”

Isak nods, trying to process the words, but his brain is mostly going haywire at the thought of finally seeing Even. Whole and okay.

When they reach the room there’s already two nurses there getting Even settled and hooking him up to machines. Isak can’t really see Even properly with both of them in the way but he can see the outline of long legs under the covers and little tufts of blond hair peeking out between the nurses’ heads and that’s enough for him.

Judging by the faint groaning sound coming from the bed, Even seems to be waking up and Isak exercises an enormous amount of self-restraint by not rushing to his side, instead waiting until the nurses are finished and the path is clear. Then he  _calmly_  moves to the right side of the bed, taking in Even’s pale face and fluttering eyelashes.

The doctor stands on Even’s other side, waiting patiently until Even drowsily blinks his eyes open. Isak’s heart clenches at how young he looks and slips his hand down onto the bed to lace their fingers together. Even’s too out of it to really register it, looking instead at the doctor when she calls his name.

“How are you feeling, Even?”

“My side hurts,” Even complains, voice rough and scratchy from disuse, and Isak squeezes his hand again.

It’s enough to make Even finally notice his presence and he rolls his head on the pillow to look away from Dr Skrulle and focus on Isak instead. His eyes widen just a bit and his mouth drops open when his gaze lands on Isak but he doesn’t get a chance to say anything before the doctor is talking to him again and coaxing Even into drinking a few sips of water.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a while, let you get reacquainted,” Dr Skrulle says with a wink. “Just push that button next to his bed if you need anything and a nurse will come.”

“Takk,” Isak says gratefully, waiting until the doctor has left the room before he looks back to Even, mouth curving up in a soft smile. A gentle, “Hi, baby,” is on the tip of tongue when Even opens his mouth.

“Are you my nurse?”

Isak snaps his mouth shut, brows furrowing in confusion. Dr  Skrulle said Even would be disorientated but does that cover amnesia?

“No, I’m Isak,” Isak answers – a little bit obstinately, he can admit – hoping his name will somehow jog Even’s memory.

“You’re so  _handsome_ ,” Even says suddenly, looking up at Isak with awestruck eyes. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever _seen_ , are you a model?”

The force and speed with which his face turns red is really something of a feat and Isak almost wishes they weren’t alone so he could get a Guinness World Record out of it or something. Instead, he settles for stifling a laugh and repeating. “No, I’m Isak. I’m your husband.”

“You’re  _my_  husband?!” Even exclaims and Isak can’t help the laugh that escapes him this time. He covers his mouth with his free hand, hoping to quiet it a little bit – he feels  _a tiny bit_  bad laughing at the expense of Even’s confused, post-surgery state.

It’s at that point that Even seems to realise they’re still holding hands and he blinks owlishly from their linked fingers to Isak’s face.

“We’re married?” he repeats in wonder.

“We are,” Isak confirms, feeling a rush of affection spread throughout him. His husband is so fucking cute.

“Holy shit,” Even mumbles, head lolling back on the pillow as he seems to take in this brand new – except not really – information. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world…Do we have kids yet?”

Isak barks out a laugh, giving up all hope of keeping a straight face. “No, Even,” he answers as seriously as he possibly can. “We’ve only been married six months.”

The best six months of Isak’s life, preceded by the best six  _years_ of Isak’s life, but that’s neither here nor there.

Even nods absently, staring down at their hands again. Isak lets him, far too content watching the awe in Even’s expression as he flexes his fingers around Isak’s, clumsily linking and unlinking them. It takes about thirty seconds before Even’s head shoots up again and he’s looking at Isak with an urgent expression. “Have we kissed yet?”

Isak bites down on his lip so hard he’s surprised he doesn’t make himself bleed, letting out a strangled, “Mhm,” as he desperately holds in his laughter.

“I bet it was amazing,” Even says confidently, staring directly at Isak’s lips. “You have such pretty lips. I bet you’re the best kisser in the whole world.”

Isak’s not going to lie, he preens a little at the compliment even if Even is totally delirious. “It was pretty good,” he allows affectionately, stroking his thumb over the back of Even’s hand. “Ev, why don’t you try to nap for a while, yeah? You’re still a little out of it.”

“I’m  _too tired_  to sleep, baby,” Even huffs dejectedly, which makes no sense but then he’s looking up at Isak again with questioning eyes. “Do we call each other baby?”

Do they  _ever_.

Isak leans down, pressing a kiss to Even’s forehead and hearing his breath hitch as he pulls away. “Yes, we call each other baby, baby.”

“That’s amazing, you’re amazing,” Even mumbles, eyes catching on their hands again finally seeming to notice Isak’s ring finger. “Did I get you that ring?”

“Yeah,” Isak murmurs, pointing to the ring on Even’s free hand, laying lazily across his stomach. “You have one too.”

“Woah,” Even says under his breath. “I can’t believe you’re my husband.”

“I can’t believe you’re mine either,” Isak tells him lowly, throwing Even a wink and a grin.

Even beams up at him, mouth open like he’s about reply when, without so much as a warning, he promptly falls back to sleep. Isak huffs a laugh and shakes his head, pressing another kiss to the top of Even’s head.

Deliberating for a second, Isak bites back a grin and fishes his phone out of his pocket, quickly snapping a picture of a sleeping Even. He uploads it to Instagram with a giddy kind of glee and then makes himself comfortable in the chair next to Even’s bed.

[Image] “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever SEEN, are you a model?” –  _quote from a drugged up, appendix-free Even. Thanks everyone for the well wishes, I’m sure he’ll reply when he stops being stunned by my beauty ;)_

He’s definitely planning on teasing Even about this for the rest of their married life.

*


	26. Evak Proposal - Boy Squad Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: heey ciara! So i know you already wrote an even proposal but i was wondering maybe you could write something with the boys' reactions to it? like when the boy squad finds out that even proposed and isak said yes obviously. I can't remember if there was a ring but maybe you could add it and the boys would see it and be like "what the heell"?
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164137873827/heey-ciara-so-i-know-you-already-wrote-an-even)

The thing is, Isak kind of forgets to tell people he and Even are engaged.

It’s not his fault! Even proposed while they were away for a long weekend in Trondheim and honestly, once Isak had had the ring on his finger they didn’t really make it past their hotel room door for the following two and a half days. So forgive him if telling people had been the last thing on his list when he was so fucking overcome with love and Even was  _right there_.

Isak’s been in a love drunk haze since Friday night and getting off the plane now is no exception. He clings giddily to Even’s hand and they keep pausing to kiss on their way through arrivals and he’s pretty sure the old couple behind them are ready to curse them out if they don’t get moving but he  _doesn’t care_.

He’s in love.

And he’s  _engaged_.

“Are the boys still coming over for drinks tonight?” Even asks, curling an arm around Isak’s shoulder and tucking him into his side as they make their way to the exit. They’d been touchy-feely before but they’ve basically been surgically attached at the hip since Friday. Isak revels in it.

“Yeah I think so,” Isak replies, tightening his own arm around Even’s waist. “Jonas text before we got on the plane to say they’d bring food.”

“Ugh good,” Even groans. “I’m starving and plane food is shit.”

Isak rolls his eyes but it’s fond – it’s so stupidly fond. “We were only on the plane for an hour.”

“Isak, if our friends want to bring us greasy take-out food, let them.”

Isak huffs, lifting his free hand to link his fingers with the hand Even’s got carelessly resting on his shoulder.

Even squeezes tightly when his fingers lock around the cool metal of the ring.

*

A little over an hour later – after Isak and Even maybe had a quickie in the shower when they were supposed to be washing the stench of travel off them – they’re all spread out in Isak and Even’s living room, half-empty pizza boxes and bottles of beer between them as Jonas regales them with a story of what the guys got up to while Isak and Even were away.

Isak is listening, leaning back against Even and playing with the label on his beer. He doesn’t realise his left hand is on display until Magnus’ loud squawk interrupts Jonas.

“What the fuck is on your finger?!” he demands incredulously.

Isak freezes, feeling Even do the same next to him, as his eye travel down to the very visible engagement ring on his finger. …Shit. He kind of forgot they didn’t know yet.

“Is that an engagement ring?” Mahdi asks, calmer but still completely dumbstruck.

“Bro, what the fuck?” Jonas adds, eyes flicking rapidly between Isak’s hand and his face.

“…So, funny story-“ Isak starts, cringing when all three boys immediately start yelling over each other and demanding answers.

Isak throws a helpless look at Even but judging by his wide eyes and slack expression, he also forgot to mention it.

“Oh my god shut up!” Isak calls after a few more seconds of indecipherable yelling and, surprisingly, the three of them clap their mouths shut. Isak releases a breath, spares a moment to smile softly at Even, and then looks back to their friends. “Even proposed on Friday. We’re engaged.”

There’s a single moment of silence, and then the yelling descends again.

This time it’s decidedly more happy and Isak can make out a few “congratulations” amid the boys’ incoherent rambling. The fact that they’re tackled into three bear hugs that become one big group hug also suggests they’re pleased with the news.

“Fy faen I can’t believe you’re getting  _married!”_  Magnus exclaims when he sits back.

“Have you picked a date yet?” Mahdi asks interestedly.

“More importantly, have you picked your best man?” Jonas cuts, giving Isak a meaningful look and a winning smile.

Isak rolls his eyes, shaking his head and letting out a resigned laugh. “We haven’t decided anything yet. We pretty much spent the entire weekend in bed.”

“Yeah you did!” Magnus cackles far too enthusiastically, holding a hand up for Even to high five.

Even returns it with a laugh. “Seriously guys, I didn’t really think beyond getting Isak to say yes.”

“Of course he was going to say yes,” Jonas remarks exasperatedly.

“He’s wanted to marry you since kosegruppa, bro,” Mahdi scoffs.

Isak feels himself flush but Even pressing a giggly kiss into his cheek is a pretty good consolation. Still, he turns to the boys and points a threatening finger at each of them. “One more word and you’re all uninvited to the wedding.”

Wisely, they stop talking.

*


	27. Skam fic week - day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental dating (because nothing makes me happier than two dumbs who act like they’re in a relationship without realising they’re in a relationship)
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164188846192/skam-fic-week-day-1)

Isak loves Even. Platonically. The way friends love each other.

They’ve known each other for years and are probably as close as two friends can be. He supposes that’s why everyone always assumes they’re dating. Baristas and waiters always ask if they’re paying together, old women on the tram and random girls in school always comment on what a lovely couple they are, he’s pretty sure half of UiO believes they’ve been together since Nissen.

To be fair, sometimes in clubs when one of them is on the receiving end of unwanted attention the other might step into the boyfriend role but other than that, Isak doesn’t really know what it is about them that gives off the relationship vibe. It’s not like they’re ever holding hands or anything when people say these things; he thinks they’re tactile a normal amount.

It’s after a particular encounter with a cashier that Isak really starts to question it. He and Even had stopped in the supermarket on the way back to Isak’s flat to get food for their movie night and had been bickering over whether to get butter popcorn or salted when Even had huffed and put them both on the conveyor belt, declaring he’d pay the extra few kroner if it’d make Isak stop complaining.

The woman manning the till had grinned at them with a knowing look and said, “Already acting like an old married couple, just wait until you’ve got rings on your fingers.” She’d winked then and Isak had been about to correct her when Even had thrown an arm around his shoulder and said, “We love each other, really,” with a laugh.

And Isak had just…stared.

Sure, they go along with it sometimes when it’s just easier than explaining the truth but he still had felt a little dumbfounded at how easily the words had rolled off Even’s tongue.

This leads him to where he is now, sitting with the boys at lunch and completely checked out of the conversation because his mind is so plagued with thoughts of Even.

“Earth to Isak,” Jonas calls and, judging by the tone of his voice, it’s not the first time he’s said his name. “What’s up with you?”

“Sorry,” Isak says, shaking his head. “Just- something weird happened yesterday.”

“What?” Mahdi asks.

“So me and Even were at the supermarket, right? And the lady behind the counter thought we were together…”

“And?” Jonas presses when Isak doesn’t say anymore. Which, really, he doesn’t think he  _needs_  to say anymore. Shouldn’t that piece of information be strange enough on its own?

“And Even didn’t deny it!”

All he’s met with is three blank faces which makes him huff, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

“But…you and Even  _are_  together,” Magnus says slowly, face scrunching up in confusion.

“No, we’re not,” Isak replies blankly.

“Not this again,” Mahdi groans, slouching down in his chair and somehow managing to make his bite of his waffle look exasperated.

“Not what again?” Isak demands, looking from each of his friends to the next until Jonas seems to be the one who decides to bite the bullet.

“Isak, you and Even are dating,” he says as if he’s explaining something to a small child.

Isak’s head reels back, eyes narrowing incredulously. “No, we’re not?”

“Bro, you literally are,” Mahdi cuts in. “You’re always together.”

“So? What does that prove?”

“Eskild’s caught you cuddling like a million times,” Magnus adds.

Jonas snaps his fingers as if Magnus just gave him a thought. “Yes! Isak, he sleeps in your bed all the time. Platonic, adult friends don’t have sleepovers just for the hell of it every week.”

“But-“

“Even looks at you like you hung the fucking moon,” Mahdi continues.

“And you look at him like he’s the sun,” Magnus agrees.

“Face it, man,” Jonas says. “You and Even have got it bad for each other.”

*

Isak takes the tram to Even’s apartment in a daze, mind still reeling from everything the boys have said. The thing is, they’re _right_. He doesn’t act with Even the same way he does with any of their other friends. He doesn’t feel that comfortable with  _anyone_  besides Even. And, if he really thinks about it, he knows he looks at Even a little differently to the way he looks at everyone else.

He’s not even a little bit prepared for when Even opens his door and that’s the  _only_  reason his immediate reaction upon seeing him is to blurt out, “Are we dating?”

Even blinks. “What?”

Isak releases a harsh breath, blustering inside when Even steps out of the way to let him in. “It’s just- yesterday, that cashier thought we were together and you didn’t deny it and I was talking to the guys and they kept telling me all these ways we act like a couple and I just- are we dating?” he asks helplessly, letting his shoulders drop.

Even doesn’t reply right away, closing the door and taking a few hesitant steps closer to Isak. “No, we’re not dating,” he says quietly and Isak feels his stomach drop. He hadn’t expected to hurt  _that much_ , especially when he’s only really known his feelings for Even are something more for a couple of hours.

“Oh. I-“

Isak’s excuse gets cut short when Even suddenly takes his hands and steals his breath. “We’re not dating,” Even repeats. “But I’d really, really like us to be.”

“Oh,” Isak whispers, eyes widening as he looks from their joined hands up to Even’s face.

“If you want to?” Even continues, raising his eyebrows and making Isak’s heart melt.

“I want to,” Isak breathes.

Even’s expression lights up in a smile then and, oh so slowly, he leans in and brushes their lips together in a gentle kiss. It’s nerve-tingling, it’s mind-altering, it’s everything.

“That’s for every time I didn’t kiss you when someone told us we look cute together,” Even murmurs when he pulls back.

Isak feels his mouth curve up in a grin. “A lot of people told us that, I might need a couple of more kisses to make up for it.”

Even barks out a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners as he pulls Isak in for another kiss.

The next time someone asks if they’re together, Isak doesn’t deny it.

*


	28. just move in close to me (fic week day 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: sharing a bed
> 
> sdkjhfs do you know i honestly had no idea what to write for today which is both hilarious and probably proves i’ve written too many bed scenes. so here’s the first night isak and even spent together <3 (i’ve got another pool scene related fic coming up on thursday so these are a lil out of order but it’s fine!!!)
> 
> I honestly wish [The Louvre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQkdwymDanE) had existed during season 3 bc i think it was perfect for the bed scene in 3x05 so maybe give it a listen while reading this if you want a little mood music ;)
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164223603677/just-move-in-close-to-me)

Isak’s never shared a bed with a boy before.

Now that he is it doesn’t quite feel real. Even’s hair is damp from the shower he took to wash the chlorine off, he’s wearing Isak’s – Eskild’s – Jesus t-shirt, and he’s curled up on his side, watching Isak through slow blinks with a smile tilting his mouth.

Isak is curled on his side too, knees bent and just touching Even’s under the covers. His hand is tucked under his pillow under his head to stop himself from reaching out but he doesn’t know how much use it’ll be. He’s looking at Even with something akin to wonder. At least- that’s what he imagines his face to look like considering that’s exactly how he feels.

“Your bed’s comfy,” Even says and his voice should shatter the silence but it doesn’t. It floats along it instead, settles nicely in the quiet space between their mouths.

“Yeah,” Isak replies dumbly.

“Your clothes are comfy too,” Even continues and Isak’s breath lodges somewhere in his throat when he realises there’s suddenly less space between their faces than there was a moment ago.

Even’s hand appears at the corner of his vision, brushing Isak’s hair back and curling around his ear. “You’re comfy.”

It makes no sense but it still makes Isak’s heart thump heavily in his chest. And as Even leans into to draw him into a kiss, the words translate in Isak’s head.

_You’re comfy._

_I feel comfortable with you._

_I like being with you._

_I like kissing you._

Isak thinks Even is comfy too.

They kiss and it’s lazy and languorous and it leaves Isak’s mouth tingling and his head full of cotton and it’s never felt like this before. It’s never had this- _intimacy_ to it. It’s a different kind of intimacy too. It’s not them tearing each other’s clothes off and laying themselves bare for the other to see like Isak has always expected in his half-formed fantasies. It’s romantic intimacy, he realises with a start.

This soft, gentle thing that makes their kisses a little bit more tender, that makes Isak’s body thrum with the oddest combination of contentment and excitement. He wants to rush because he wants to save all of this up, to take what he can get because he never gets to keep nice things and Even will probably be gone in the morning. But there’s another part of him – a bigger part of him – that likes taking his time. That likes floating along in the tide of Even’s mouth and Even’s hands.

Everything had been a mad rush; from stolen kissed to hurrying out of the pool to climbing out the window to cycling like their lives had depended on it. Everything was quick, quick, quick, until it wasn’t.

The flat had been empty when they’d arrived and they’d showered – separately – and gotten changed out of their wet clothes. And when they’d climbed into bed it was like the world had slowed to a standstill.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Isak whispers when they pause for a breath, drunk on the feeling of Even’s lips on his and not free of his inhibitions but close enough.

“I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Even replies softly, thumb skimming over Isak’s cheek as he meets his gaze.

Isak feels something in him unlock at that. Nothing makes sense right now. Sonja is still something they need to deal with, he doesn’t know what Even wants from him, he doesn’t know if he can tell people. He doesn’t know anything.

But Even is in his bed and it feels like the most important thing in the world.

“Then stay,” Isak says and it’s probably the bravest thing he’s said all night. But it’s worth it, to see the way Even’s face lights up and his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Okay,” he whispers with a smile to leave Isak breathless.

Isak tilts his head up then, a silent request for a kiss, because he’s brave but he’s not quite that brave yet. But Even understands anyway, slotting their lips together with a content sigh. And Isak feels like he’s falling. His stomach is swooping and his breath is hitching and there’s something like adrenaline rushing through his veins but, at the same time, he doesn’t think he feels like he’s falling in just the physical sense.

He’s known it for weeks now, really.

He’s falling for Even. Into his arms, into his bed, into his heart. And there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

(He doesn’t think he wants to.)

They separate eventually, though all that really parts is their lips, the rest of them is still tangled up.

“Are you gonna let me cuddle you tonight?” Even asks with a grin, catching Isak off guard and making his heart forget how to beat for a moment.

“Do you _want_ to cuddle me tonight?”

“Mhm,” Even hums, eyes twinkling in the lamplight. “I want to hold you and talk to you and kiss you. Until we’re so delirious we can barely keep our eyes open. I want to stay in this bed. With you.”

It takes a moment before Isak can remember how to form words, mind caught in a hazy daydream of them staying just like this for the next few hours – or forever – but eventually he smiles, shy and a little hopeful.

“We can do that,” he murmurs.

Even’s smile brightens again and then they’re giggling and then they’re kissing and Isak feels warm and fulfilled and _loved_.

Sleeping alone will never be the same ever again.

*


	29. Skam Fic Week - day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i was wondering if you could write a short drabble/fic about what would have happened if the little girl didn't find the boys in the pool back in episode 4..?
> 
> I thought this one fit quite well with the theme for today's prompt: rewrite/extend a canon scene, so here you go!! :D this could also potentially be read as a prelude to my day 2 fic <3
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164298871417/hello-ciara-i-absolutely-adore-your-writing-and)

Even is kissing him.

They’re in a pool and _Even is kissing him_.

Isak’s mind can barely keep up, his heart is jack-hammering in his chest and he’s not actually sure he’s taken a breath since they first resurfaced but _Even is kissing him_.

They do break apart then but it’s only a second. A startled second where they look at each other in complete disbelief and Even’s lips curve up in an incredulous grin and then they’re crashing together again. And Isak catches up this time. His fingers cling to Even’s sopping wet t-shirt while he kicks his legs half-heartedly under the water to keep himself afloat – not that Even would ever let him sink – and, finally, he has enough presence of mind to fucking kiss back.

Isak has kissed people before. He’s never liked it. It felt like nothing, or nothing it was supposed to anyway.

But this…

This feels like everything.

Their noses keep bumping and every time their lips slide over each other Isak feels it like an electric shock and he can _feel_ that Even’s still smiling and it really is everything.

At some point, they get too enthusiastic, too lost in each other, because Even tilts his head and deepens the kiss and Isak’s back arches into it and they both forget they’re _in a pool_ which promptly leads to them splashing under water again and breaking the kiss.

Once they resurface with gasping breaths they take one look at each other and it sends them spiralling into hysterical laughter, finally breaking the tension that’s been building since they left Isak’s place.

“When I planned to sweep you off your feet that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Even laughs and he’s wading closer again, hands catching on Isak’s waist and tugging him in.

Isak can feel the blush on his cheeks, knows his expression is caught somewhere between bashful and disbelieving. So he huffs, rolls his eyes and ducks his head in a desperate attempt to regain some of his composure before he can convince himself to meet Even’s gaze again.

Even is too close though, and a touch to Isak’s chin with his index finger has Isak raising his head again, meeting Even’s gaze while his breath gets stuck in his throat.

“Can I?” Even asks then, voice nothing more than a murmur.

Isak swallows hard. “Can you what?”

“Can I sweep you off your feet?”

Isak manages nothing more than a mesmerised nod before Even is drawing them into a kiss again. It’s slower this time, softer and gentler, a caress. Even’s hands slide through his hair and his lips move against Isak’s so sweetly Isak can’t help the sigh that slips out of him.

He never thought this would happen. Even last week when they stood in his kitchen, barely breathing and so close Isak had been tingling from head to toe. He never actually thought they’d get here, he never thought he could have this. He’s still not sure if he actually can but he’s going to keep kissing Even as long as he lets him.

“We should probably get out of here,” Even mumbles after a few dizzying minutes and it takes Isak a second to catch up.

“We don’t wanna get caught,” Even continues and wait. What.

Isak pauses with his hand on Even’s shoulder, eyes narrowing. “I thought this was your aunt’s place?”

Surprisingly, Even’s expression actually turns sheepish and Isak _knew_ he was full of shit. “Um, it’s actually some kid I went to primary school with’s house.”

“Even!”

“Keep your voice down!” Even hisses, barely getting through the words before a laugh bubbles out of him. “I don’t know if anyone’s home.”

“If us screaming and falling into the pool didn’t alert them, I’m pretty sure we’re safe,” Isak retorts, sarcastic look melting into a reluctant smile when he meets Even’s grin.

“Well, let’s not test that hypothesis,” Even teases, tugging on Isak’s hand. “Come on.”

Isak follows willingly, if only because he’s a little dumbstruck from Even taking his hand. It takes a bit of a struggle to climb back out the window but they manage it and when they’re a safe enough distance away from the house they sit on the kerb next to the bike while they attempt to dry their feet and put back on their shoes and socks. The chill is making Isak shiver now. It’s 22:00 on an October night in Norway; it’s fucking freezing.

Even notices, and as soon as they’re standing he wraps his arms around Isak, pulling him in and rubbing his back to try and warm him up. Isak freezes, too shocked to move for a moment before his arms unlock and wind around Even’s middle. And he doesn’t think Even – who’s also soaking wet and wearing even less clothes than Isak – could possibly help but somehow Isak still feels warm.

It starts in his chest and slowly spreads throughout all his limbs until he’s enveloped with a kind of cosiness that has nothing to do with the physical temperature of their bodies.

“Where should we go?” Even asks and Isak is suddenly transplanted back to reality.

He’s not in his own little bubble with Even anymore. They’re on a street, in their Halloween costumes, and there’s a party they’re supposed to go to that Even’s girlfriend and Emma may or may not be at. But all Isak can think about is trying to prolong this for as long as he can.

So, with a bravery he didn’t quite know he possessed, he meets Even’s gaze and whispers, “We can go back to mine?”

Even stares at him, expression unreadable for a moment and Isak feels his heart pound heavily in his chest. But then a smile slowly spreads across Even’s face and he’s leaning his forehead against Isak’s, letting their mouths brush against one another in a chaste kiss.

He cups Isak’s face when he pulls back, thumb slowly traces over Isak’s jaw and he grins, throwing Isak a playful wink and nodding at the bike.

“I’ll drive.”

*


	30. turn my blue heart to red (fic week day 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so this is for Skam Fic Week - Day 5: Work Colleagues which is a personal favourite of mine :’))))
> 
> since i’m dYING for a doctors au and basically none exist i gave in and wrote one myself sdjkhfkasj title comes from Bad Case of Loving You by Robert Palmer bc i wanted something doctor related lmao enjoy <333
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164339890917/turn-my-blue-heart-to-red)

Isak collapses on the counter of the nurses’ station, burying his face in his arms and letting out a pained groan. “Why do I always end up treating Mr Olson? His personal hygiene routine makes me feel like I need to take a turn in the chemical shower.”

Jonas gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and Isak raises his head, using his crossed arms to brace himself against the counter while he looks forlornly from Jonas to Mahdi. “What did I do to deserve this?” he moans. “Is this what I spent a million years at med school for?”

“Just be thankful you’re not the one giving him a sponge bath,” Mahdi reminds him with a grimace.

“Or helping him to the bathroom,” Jonas shudders and Isak feels a _little_ better.

“Are you guys on break soon?” Isak asks hopefully. “I wanna get lunch.” Not that he has much of an appetite after _that_ but he needs coffee.

“We can probably sneak away when Eva gets back,” Jonas says, glancing up at the clock.

“I think Mags is finishing up his rounds soon too,” Mahdi adds, taking out his phone presumably to text Magnus – which isn’t exactly professional but all their patients are safely in their beds, they don’t need to know.

Isak is about to ask if they’ve heard what the cafeteria special is today when two hands are suddenly gripping his waist and making him jump. He whirls around, half-expecting to find one of his handsier patients, and rolls his eyes when his gaze lands on Even.

“Did I scare you?” Even asks teasingly, waggling his eyebrows as he leans casually against the counter beside Isak.

“Never,” Isak scoffs, sending a fierce scowl in Jonas’ direction when he catches him smirking at them both. Jonas is under the ridiculous impression he and Even have a crush on each other which is _not true_.

“Did I hear you discussing lunch plans?” Even asks then, smile softening when he looks at Isak but still bright enough to make Isak’s stomach trip over itself.

(Okay, maybe it’s a little true.)

Even in his paediatrics scrubs covered in yellow ducks and his white lab coat, with his quiff wilting and probably running on about five hours sleep, Even still manages to look devastatingly handsome. Isak is both jealous and a little turned on, to be honest.

“Yeah, I was gonna grab something while I’ve got time between rounds,” Isak says.

“But we’re still waiting for Eva to come back to man the station before we leave,” Jonas explains.

“Hey, did you see Mags?” Mahdi asks. “He should be finishing up soon, right?”

Magnus works in paediatrics with Even and every kid that comes into the hospital absolutely adores the both of them. Isak’s not surprised with their sunny demeanours and caring personalities. They always know just how to make the kids calm down and make them feel comfortable staying in the ward. He can’t imagine two better people for the job.

“He’ll probably be awhile. Emilie is back again so…” Even trails off but the others nod in understanding. Emilie has been coming to the hospital since she was a toddler and since Magnus was an intern. They still can’t pin down an official diagnosis for her but Magnus is incredibly attached.  

“Well, why don’t you two just go for lunch and we can join later?” Jonas offers, throwing Isak a subtle grin like he just did him a favour. Isak hates him a little – and loves him a lot. “Who knows when Eva will be back?”

“If you’re sure?” Even checks, turning to Isak with a beaming smile after both Mahdi and Jonas nod their acquiescence. “Looks like I get to steal you for a while.”

“You’re not a very good kidnapper if you tell me in advance,” Isak points out, making Even bark out a laugh.

“Whatever. Dump your lab coat in the locker room and grab your hoodie,” Even says, latching onto Isak’s arm and tugging on it. “I’m taking you out for lunch; that cafeteria food isn’t good for us.” With a quick wave at Mahdi and Jonas, Even starts dragging him away from the nurses’ station and Isak is helpless but to follow him.

After depositing their coats in the locker room and changing into their regular jackets Even eagerly leads them out of the main entrance of the hospital and sets them off down the street.

“Where are we going?” Isak asks – not that he really cares when he gets to spend time alone with Even but it seems like the appropriate question to ask.

“What about that café at the end of the street?” Even asks, nodding vaguely in the direction of said café. “They do good sandwiches and stuff.”

“Why can’t we just get a kebab?” Isak complains, hiding his smile in the collar of his bomber jacket when his words have the desired effect of making Even sigh dramatically.

“Isak, you’re a _doctor_ ,” Even chastises. “Kebabs are not a substantial meal to get you through the day.”

“But cheese toasties are?” Isak asks wryly.

Even casts him a sidelong glance, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Well, my ones are.”

“Then why aren’t we going back to Casa Bech Næsheim?”

“Too far,” Even answers as if Isak hadn’t been joking. “Don’t worry; I’ll make you dinner someday.”

Isak falters at that, stumbling a step and hurriedly righting himself again before Even notices. It’s- see, sometimes Even _says_ _things_ and it- it makes it sound like Jonas might actually be right…

But Isak mostly tries to push it out of his head. Relationships between colleagues are complicated and besides, he values Even’s friendship so much he can’t imagine fucking that up if he were wrong. Even has been there for him since Isak’s very first day when he was a useless intern having a panic attack in a closet after witnessing a patient crash.

Even had just started his first year fully qualified and had helped Isak calm down and bought him hot chocolate afterwards before totally covering for his ass with the other doctors when they came back to the ward. He’s one of Isak’s oldest friends at the hospital – besides Sana who he actually entered the programme with – and Isak doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

“You will?” Isak asks, belatedly with surprise too evident in his voice.

But Even takes his response in his stride and flashes Isak a grin. “Of course! I can’t always feed you takeout, I’m definitely not leading by example.” He pauses to laugh before looking excitedly at Isak again. “Tell you what, next time we both have a Friday night off I’ll blow you away with my culinary skills.”

The chances of them both having a Friday night off are pretty much slim to none at the moment but Isak lets himself hope anyway. “Deal.”

Lunch is nice. Neither of them get called back to the hospital so they can actually eat in peace and they try their best to keep their conversation off their patients. It’s not easy considering both of their social lives are basically non-existent at the moment but still. Even tells him about his friends and some new bar they’d found last week when Even had actually been able to join them for drinks. Isak mostly talks about Eskild since he’s the only person in Isak’s life not related to the hospital somehow, telling Even about the movie night they’d had the other night when Isak had gotten home at a reasonable time for once.

“A movie night!” Even exclaims. “That’s what we’re doing when I cook for you. I need to educate you.”

“I know plenty about movies!” Isak protests and that’s a big fat lie, honestly.

Even gives him a disbelieving look. “No offence, Isak. I love you and everything but you’re horribly uncultured.”

Isak would hit back with a quick retort – he really would – but his brain is a little too stuck on the first half of Even’s sentence. He knows he doesn’t mean it like that, he knows Even is kidding, but try telling his heart and his overactive imagination that.

“We should probably get back,” Even says with a sigh, checking his watch after what feels like far too little time.

Isak nods and tries in vain to fight Even for the check but Even bats him away with a pointed, “Nope! My treat.”

God, he makes it so fucking hard for it _not_ to feel like a date.

“What time are you finished today?” Isak asks when they’re walking back. Tomorrow’s his afternoon shift and he’s itching to get a chance to hang out with Even for a little longer on his own. They’ve barely seen each other in the past couple of weeks with the hospital getting increasingly busier as the cold weather settles in, making the number of road accidents skyrocket. And every time they _are_ around each other everyone else is usually around too. Which, Isak likes everyone else…just not as much as he likes Even.

“I’m on call until Friday,” Even says with a half-smile, looking more resigned than happy about the fact. “So the likelihood of me actually getting to sleep in my own bed tonight is pretty slim.”

Isak’s shoulders drop and he tries not let his dejectedness show. Even probably spots it anyway – he’s way too adept at reading Isak. Throwing his arm over Isak’s shoulder, he reels him in close, tucking Isak against his side. After a moment of mild panic, Isak manages to relax into him.

“Swing by the on-call room when you’re done later and give me a hug before you go,” he says, squeezing Isak’s shoulder. “It’ll get me through a night of interrupted sleep on a shitty bed.”

Again, sometimes Even _says things_.

Still, Isak is helpless to deny him, reluctantly slipping out from underneath Even’s arm as they step through the hospital doors.

When they’re changing back into their lab coats in the locker room Even stops just before they’re about to part ways. “So can I expect a call from Dr Valtersen later?” he checks, eyes sparkling and playful and making Isak desperately wish kissing was a regular thing they did.

Instead, he steels himself, gives Even his signature charming smile and says, “Just for you.”

Isak can’t wait for the end of his shift.

*


	31. Always the Guest, Never the Groom (fic week day 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Week Day 6 - Wedding Guests!!!
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164375184857/always-the-guest-never-the-groom)

Isak hates weddings.

He didn’t used to, back when he was a kid and every relative and older person he came across would slip him money just because he’d gotten taller or something. But now- now Isak is at an age where it’s socially acceptable for _him_ to get married. As such, all his friends keep fucking getting married.

Meanwhile, Isak sits, single as ever, at reception dinner after reception dinner watching happy couples feeding each other cake and make speeches about love. So yeah, he really hates weddings.

They’re at Julian Dahl’s wedding tonight and Isak doesn’t even know how the fuck he and his friends were invited. He’s pretty sure none of them have seen Julian since school but Isak had been out-voted when he suggested they not go. He supposes the open bar and ridiculously lavish food Julian paid for kind of makes up for it.

And a couple of months or years ago, Isak could’ve actually enjoyed himself at an event like this but as it currently stands; he’s his groups’ seventh wheel. Jonas had brought Eva, Mahdi had brought his new girlfriend, Magnus had brought Vilde – they’re not even together anymore but she’d nearly had a conniption when she found out they were going to _Julian Dahl’s_ wedding.

And maybe Isak could’ve found a date but what would’ve been the point? He’d just have to mind them all night – though that’s possibly preferable to what he’s doing now which is grouchily stirring his drink with a straw while he watches all the couples on the dancefloor.

He’s just considering the merits of making another trip to the snack table – where the last remnants of the sweets and cakes that had been brought out an hour ago still remain – when someone drops onto the stool next to his.

Isak raises his eyes from his drink to check if it’s one of his friends and almost falls off his seat when his gaze lands on the guy next to him.

Tall, top two buttons of his dress shirt undone and tie loosened, his hair is swept up in a quiff that’s somewhat deflated considering how late in the day it is but still looks _so soft_. And his eyes- jesus fucking christ Isak never knew he had a thing for blue eyes but he does now apparently. It’s the stranger’s knowing smirk that knocks him for six though.

Fuck, he’s handsome.

“You look far too lonely sitting over here on your own,” Handsome Stranger observes with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Isak fish-mouths a little, needing a moment before his brain kickstarts again so he can find an eloquent response. In the end all that comes out is a lame, “Got tired of dancing so…”

Handsome Stranger nods thoughtfully before offering Isak his hand and a charming smile. “I’m Even.”

“Isak,” he breathes, trying not to squeak when Even’s warm hand closes around his. Again, he didn’t know he was a hand guy until just now.

“Can I get you a drink, Isak?”

Isak frowns at him. “Isn’t it an open bar?”

Even laughs and wow, okay, that’s the only sound Isak wants to hear ever again for the rest of his life. “I can’t believe my attempts at flirting are being foiled by an open bar.”

Isak’s heart fucking screeches to a halt at the word flirting and he takes a sip of his drink – that’s mostly melted ice by now – in a vain attempt to compose himself. He’s got just enough alcohol in his system that he might be able to pull this off. Keeping his face as unreadable as possible, he asks, “Are you flirting?”

Even grins, a playful spark dancing behind his eyes. “I’m trying to.”

“We’ll pretend you didn’t say the drink thing then,” Isak quips. “Start over.”

Even looks terribly amused and Isak tries not to feel too delighted by it. “Alright then,” Even says. “How do you know the happy couple?”

Isak pulls a face. “This is your new attempt?”

Even huffs, nudging Isak’s elbow where it’s braced on the bar-top. “Just answer the question.”

“I went to school with Julian,” Isak replies obligingly. “What about you?”

Even contemplates the question for a second and Isak doesn’t really get why – it’s not a hard question and he’s the one who asked it in the first place. Finally, he says, “Julian’s one of the financiers for my movie.”

Isak raises his eyebrows. “So that’s your plan? Use an innocuous question to get a chance to drop the fact you’re what? A fancy director?”

Even nods proudly, looking like he’s biting back a laugh. “Yes, to the director part but no, I wasn’t trying to impress you.”

Isak eyes him doubtfully and Even huffs out a laugh.

“Okay fine,” he says, holding his hands up in surrender. “Maybe I was trying to impress you a little. Did it work?”

Isak bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling, taking a haughty sip of his drink and answering with a vague, “Maybe.”

If anything, his answer just seems to make Even even more pleased as he signals the bartender over and points at Isak’s drink which is now officially gone. When the bartender sets down another drink Isak looks back to Even and an involuntary smile upturns the corners of his mouth.

They talk for a while, with Isak nursing his drink while Even regales him with stories from set. Isak only feels a little bit smug when Even’s expression goes slack with surprise upon learning Isak is a scientist. Two can play at the impressive job game. And Isak finds himself becoming more and more endeared by Even with every passing second. He’s really nice but he’s also funny and interesting and complimentary and Isak really wants him to stick around.

“So how come you were actually sitting here on your own?” Even asks when Isak’s drink has been reduced to melted ice once again. “Because I find it pretty hard to believe you don’t have a date to this thing.”

Isak flushes at the compliment, hoping he can blame it on the alcohol. He clears his throat, looking out onto the dancefloor and catching sight of Eva and Jonas laughing together while they drunkenly engage in some approximation of dancing. “Nope, no date,” he answers quietly. “I’m actually seventh wheeling it.”

“ _Seventh_ wheel?” Even asks incredulously before bumping his shoulder against Isak’s. “If it makes you feel any better, my buddy Mikael who was invited too ditched me like five minutes into the dinner.”

Isak shakes his head in exasperation. Friends definitely can’t be trusted. “Guess we’re both alone then.”

“Not anymore,” Even reminds him softly and Isak’s heart _definitely_ skips a beat. Even hops off his stool then, turning to stand in front of Isak and holding his hand out. “Wanna get out of here?”

“And go where?” Isak asks, mostly because he’s afraid if he takes Even’s hand again he’s not sure he’ll be able to convince himself to let go.

“I’ve got a joint in my suite plus any drinks or room service we order will go to Julian’s bill.”

Isak gives him considering a look before allowing himself to grin and slipping his hand into Even’s. “Lead the way then.”

With an offer like that, how can he refuse?

(After that, it turns out weddings aren’t so bad as long as Even’s there.)

*


	32. The One With Jonas' Wedding (fic week day 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skam Fic Week Day 7: a fic based on a Friends episode 
> 
> askdlfh okay this particular prompt was pure self-indulgence bc if any of you were in the teen wolf fandom around 2013 there was a Friends prompt meme that kind of took over the fandom and it was sO MUCH FUN so i really wanted to bring it back :D this one is based on the season 4 finale where monica and chandler sleep together at ross’ wedding!!! there’s also a couple of lines similar to the episode bc i couldn’t help myself haha
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164420165432/the-one-with-jonas-wedding)

Isak is the only person left at the wedding party’s table when Even finds him. Jonas and Eva are mingling, the girls are dancing, and Magnus and Mahdi were at the bar the last time Isak checked.

“You’re looking pretty grumpy considering your best friend just got married,” Even observes, raising his eyebrows at Isak in that way that always manages to pull a smile out of him.

He’s successful for a second but then Isak remembers why he’s grumpy in the first place and his expression drops again. “I’m gonna die alone, Even,” he groans – a little dramatically, he can admit.

If Even’s surprised by his sudden quarter-life crisis he doesn’t comment on it. Instead he just reaches out and rubs Isak’s shoulder sympathetically. “No, you won’t.”

“I will!” Isak says vehemently. “My best friend is married, almost everyone I know is already in a relationship and I haven’t hooked up with anyone _in months_. Not to mention, all Eva and Jonas’ old relatives keep judging me and pitying me when they ask about my love life.” There’d been a particularly bleak moment when Eva’s grandma had asked if Isak had managed to snag his high school sweetheart too and Isak had realised he didn’t even have a high school sweetheart to potentially hang onto in the first place.

“Isak, you won’t,” Even repeats, squeezing Isak’s shoulder and leaning in close to force him to look up. “You’re amazing, okay? Like, easily one of the hottest people in the room right now. You’re funny and smart and so interesting. Anyone would be lucky to date you and whoever gets to is probably gonna spend the rest of their life wondering what the hell they did to deserve having you in their life.”

Isak stares at him, utterly at a loss for words. A part of him thinks Even is probably just saying it to make him feel better but the sincerity in Even’s eyes is hard to doubt. Honestly, Isak’s wondering what the hell _he_ did to deserve having a guy like Even in his life.

“And if it makes you feel better,” Even continues softly. “I’m two years older than you and I’m single too.”

Isak lets out a half-laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah but you’re perfect. You could have someone fall in love with you in the morning if you wanted to.”

Something changes in Even’s expression at that but it’s gone before Isak gets a chance to figure out what it is.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Even says after a beat too long and the words sound light and joking but his eyes betray him.

“I would,” Isak replies quietly, letting his mouth lift up in a smile when Even’s expression goes slack with surprise. Making a quick decision and pushing himself out of his seat, Isak offers Even his hand. “Wanna dance?”

*

It’s later, when the party is over and everyone has retired to their own suites, that Isak decides to do something really stupid. Mahdi went back to some girl’s suite which means Isak has the room to himself and he’s feeling a little drunk and a little lonely and thinking a little bit too much about Even’s hands on him when they were dancing earlier so he takes out his phone.

**Isak:** _are you still awake?_

**Even:** _yeah, but I shouldn’t be. It’s 4 in the morning. How the hell are we supposed to go to a BRUNCH in the morning?????_

**Isak:** _wanna come over? Room 2121_

**Even:** _on my way_

Isak is pacing around his room when Even knocks and even as he makes his way over to the door, even as he unlocks it, he knows this is a bad idea.

It doesn’t stop him from dragging Even into a kiss the second the door swings open though.

Even makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat but he kisses back almost immediately, hands fisting in Isak’s shirt and untucking it from his suit pants as he stumbles through the threshold.

But it’s when the door clicks shut behind him that Even seems to actually realise what they’re doing and he breaks away, pulling back with a shocked expression while his hands freeze on Isak’s hips. “Wh- what are we doing? We don’t kiss.”

“Well, we’re not now,” Isak huffs impatiently. His hands are twitching at his sides and he’s aching to reach out for Even again. Fuck, he’s a good kisser. Isak can’t say he’s surprised.

Even watches him for a minute before wetting his lips. “How drunk are you?”

Isak shrugs. “Drunk enough to be brave enough to kiss you. Not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Even is silent for another agonising moment before he takes a purposeful step forward. “Fine by me,” he mutters, hands flying up to Isak’s hair to pull him into a heart-stopping kiss.

And _oh_ , Isak’s knees feel a little weak. His own arms wind around Even’s neck and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss as they clumsily begin to make their way towards the bed. It’s too easy to get lost in the kiss, to get worked up and frantically tug at one another’s shirts, to press closer until almost every inch of them is touching.

But it’s when they start to shed their clothes, when they’ve finally made it to the bed, when all that’s covering the very obvious hard-ons they’re both sporting is their underwear, that they make eye contact. And they burst out laughing.

“I think it’s safe to say our friendship’s ruined,” Isak says, words muffled by the laughter bubbling out of him.

“We weren’t that close anyway,” Even jokes and it’s not true. Not even a little bit. Even’s been one of his closest friends for years but Isak’s starting to think maybe the way he looks at Even isn’t the way you’re supposed to look at your “friend”.

Their eyes meet and when they slip into a kiss this time it’s softer, more drawn out, and Isak can’t help the quiet sound that tumbles out of him when Even cups his jaw and licks into his mouth. Their legs tangle as Even situates himself on top of him and suddenly his lips are trailing away from Isak’s mouth, moving across his jaw and down his neck.

Down his chest, down, down, down, until he feels Even’s hands on his briefs and there’s only one thought left in Isak’s head.

There’s no turning back now.

*

Magnus bursts into his room at an ungodly hour the next morning – where the fuck did he even get a room key? – making Isak jump and panic until he goes rigid at the feel of Even’s lips pressing against his stomach under the covers. _Motherfucker_.

“Bro, you would not fucking believe the hot chick I hooked up with last night!”

Doing his best attempt at looking hungover, Isak squints his eyes and rubs his head. “Mags, can’t you tell me at brunch? My head’s fucking killing me.”

Magnus has the good grace to look sheepish before he’s giving Isak a curious look. “Hey, do you know where Even got to last night? When I got to our room his bed looked slept in but he wasn’t there.”

At that, Even brushes a particularly wet kiss over Isak’s abdomen, making his stomach clench and his hand fist in the duvet. “No, man. Sorry. Maybe he’ll be at brunch.”

Magnus nods thoughtfully before his grin turns devious. “He definitely must have hooked up with someone. I’m gonna see if I can find him. Later, Isak!”

“Bye,” Isak calls weakly. As soon as the door closes he snatches the duvet cover back and finds Even grinning up at him with a smug expression on his face.

“Do you think he knew I was here?”

Isak scowls at him. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Even murmurs, dropping another kiss to Isak’s stomach. He mouths his way back up Isak’s chest then until he’s hovering over him and their lips only inches apart. “Still wanna kiss me without the alcohol?”

Isak studies his expression as he pretends to think about it and then he crashes their lips together.

Even seems to understand that that means, “Yes.”

*

 


	33. Even teaching Isak to drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: would you maybe write something where isak and even discuss isak's fear of driving? maybe the first time it comes up after even tries to teach isak and he gets all shy and blushy because he knows it's silly but it's still overwhelming and even is the sweet, understanding boyf we all know and love?
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/164568150632/since-im-apparently-a-glutton-for-painsecond)

Even brings it up casually to him one day.

They’re in Even’s mom’s car because she’d asked them to go grocery shopping for her – they had to do some shopping of their own so it’d been a pretty sweet deal since this meant they wouldn’t have to carry too many bags on the tram.

Isak’s gotten used to the idea of Even being able to drive by now. It had been surprising at first but he’s been in the car with him enough by now to know that, despite Even rarely driving and not having a car of his own, he’s a more than capable driver.

Right now Isak is fiddling with the dials for the radio stations and considering the merits of just plugging in one of their phones when Even asks out of the blue, “Hey, did you ever think about learning to drive?”

Isak freezes, slowly retracting his hand from the radio and placing it in his lap. He looks out the windshield at the busy traffic in front of them, then at Even’s hands relaxed on the wheel, then finally at Even’s feet on the pedals and suppresses a full-body shiver.

“Nah, I think I’m good,” he says evasively. “Not much point when there’s a tram stop right by our flat.”

Even hums. “I guess, but it’d be pretty useful if we felt like getting away for a weekend or something. We could trade off driving so we wouldn’t get tired.”

“Train’s faster,” Isak counters probably a tad too quickly. “And, y’know, better for the environment and all that.”

He can feel it when Even casts him a sidelong glance but he continues staring steadfastly out the windshield.

“Yeah, but it’d be nice if we just wanted to go for a drive,” Even points out. “It’s actually a really great way to relax.”

Isak highly doubts that.

“And y’know, there wouldn’t be any rush and we could travel at our own pace,” Even continues. “It’d be real time alone together too which we don’t really get on the train.”

“Yeah, but we can’t cuddle if one of us is driving,” Isak insists and okay, Even  _definitely_  can tell he’s being weird now. Isak squirms under the curious look he feels being thrown his way.

“I didn’t know you were such an advocate for the train,” Even says and he sounds like he’s making fun of Isak – that fucker. “You’re normally complaining whenever we have to get one.”

“It’s a very convenient form of transport.”

Even’s goes quiet and it’s  _awkward_. Isak keeps his eyes on the road, looking at the traffic slowly but surely starting to pick up speed once again. When the car in front of them breaks suddenly causing  _Even_  to break suddenly Isak doesn’t quite manage to hide his flinch. And fuck, Even definitely noticed.

“Isak,” he says slowly. “Are you afraid of driving?”

“What? Pfft- no! What would make you think- why would you even-“

“Isak.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re afraid of driving, aren’t you?”

Isak is silent for a beat and then: “It’s terrible, Even!” he exclaims, the words bursting out of him before he can stop himself. “You’re driving a big metal box that could combust at any time. Not to mention, pedestrians are stupid and could jump out in front of you when you least expect it and then there’s the fact that all the other people driving  _their_ metal boxes could crash into you because they’re not paying attention and- are you fucking laughing at me?!”

“I’m sorry!” Even says even though he’s still grinning. “But- baby, the car’s not gonna explode and most people are pretty good drivers.”

“Tell that to the number of road accidents that happen every year,” Isak huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Even sighs but his expression is fond as he slips one hand off the wheel to pat Isak’s knee. “I get that it’s scary but it really does get easier with practice and after a few months, it’s be like second nature.”

“Yeah but like. What about- like, what about the fact that once you drive you’re just expected to k _now_  how to get places? I mean, that’s very stressful and-“

“Isak, google maps exists for a reason,” Even tells him amusedly, letting go of Isak’s thigh to make the turn off for his parents’ street.

“But-“

Even pulls up in front of his parents’ building, shutting off the engine and turning to Isak. “Baby, it’s fine. I promise I’ll drive you wherever you want to go for the rest of your life, okay?”

Isak slumps back against his seat, expression softening at the earnestness in Even’s eyes. “I guess I could live with that.”

Even smiles, reaching out to touch Isak’s cheek. “And maybe, when you’re feeling super brave, we can practice driving five metres up and down the street someday.”

Isak shakes his head, letting an exasperated laugh exhale out of him. “Maybe,” he allows.

Even’s smile spreads into a grin and he leans forward to kiss the corner of Isak’s mouth.

(The next time they get in the car Even puts on a playlist that consists of nothing but “Drive My Car” thirty times in a row.

Isak reluctantly admits it’s quite fitting after the fifth play.)

*


	34. A Bet and a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: based on [this](http://alwaysraininghere.com/index.php/arh/page-142/) comic
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/165449652037/hi-i-love-your-fics-and-i-was-reading-this)

Isak has made his peace with the fact that he and Even are destined to be nothing more than platonic friends. Really, he has.

He’s accepted he must pine from afar and put their friendship first. Even is a million miles out of his league. Not only in looks but in his personality too; he’s the kind of guy everyone wants to date. So at least Isak’s not alone in his pining.

Really, Isak’s probably luckier than most because at least he gets to be one of the few people Even wants to be friends with. For some unknown reason Even actually enjoys spending time with Isak and tends to do so at every available opportunity.

It makes the whole crush situation slightly harder to let go of, to be honest.

Still, Isak knows how to be platonic. He used to have a crush on Jonas and Jonas never caught on even when they spent every day together. There’s no reason he can’t do the same thing with Even. He’ll keep his feelings to himself and eventually the feelings will pass on without Even having been any wiser.

It’s a good plan if he does say so himself.

Isak’s plan kind of goes out the window today, though.

He and Even are playing Fifa and of course Isak has to get a little too competitive, declaring himself the  _master of Fifa_  after he’s won his second game in a row.

“Let me redeem myself!” Even pleads as they set up the next game. “This time loser has to do the winner’s homework for them.”

Isak snorts, “I’m not letting you touch my biology homework. I’ll get a 2.”

“Fine,” Even says after a moment, pausing for too long before he finally decides on a new wager. “If you win I have to give you a kiss.”

Isak’s fingers spasm on the controller and he whips his head away from the TV, gaping at Even like a fish.

Even, who’s smirking at Isak with a knowing look in his eyes. “So, do we have a deal?”

Isak remains speechless for a minute but then he forces himself back into his calm, unaffected façade. “You’re gonna lose,” he says haughtily.

And he can’t be certain, but he  _swears_ he hears Even mutter, “I hope so,” under his breath.

What follows is, quite frankly, the most intense game of Fifa Isak has ever played. He’s trying not to be obvious about how hard he’s trying to win but on the inside he’s about to explode. Does this mean Even actually wants to kiss him? Does he know Isak has a crush on him and is trying to humiliate him? No, Even’s not like that but  _still_. What does he gain from this? Why would he even suggest it?

Isak has no idea but if there was ever a time to try his luck, it’s now.

So he plays like his life depends on it and when the game ends with 5-2 to Isak he feels adrenaline pulse through his veins at an alarming rate.

Fuck, he doesn’t actually know if he’s ready for this.

“Oh no. I lost,” Even deadpans as soon as it’s over, tossing his controller onto the coffee table and swivelling in his seat to face Isak.

Isak hesitantly meets his eyes, setting his own controller down on the couch.

“I guess you should probably collect your prize,” Even says and there’s a light dancing behind his eyes and Isak doesn’t understand what any of this  _means_.

“I thought you said you were going to give it to me?” Isak retorts, even if the words come out shaky and a little too breathless.

Even shrugs, smile widening. “You could steal it if you want.”

Isak’s heart pounds heavily in his chest and he’s trying to figure out what Even wants from him, how much he means this. He’s so busy studying Even’s expression he’s not really prepared when Even rolls his eyes, quickly darting in to peck his lips.

His own eyes are wide when Even pulls back and Isak instantly curses himself for being so caught off guard that he didn’t get a chance to appreciate what it felt like to have Even’s mouth on his.

Isak wants to kiss him again, really kiss him. Just once. Just so he knows what it feels like.

So he makes himself scoff, makes himself smirk, and says, “You call that a prize?”

It’s worth it to see the look of surprise on Even’s face and the laugh that startles out of him. “That wasn’t good enough for you?”

“It wasn’t good enough considering I beat you by three goals.”

Even pretends to ponder that for a minute before he’s grinning again. “A kiss for each goal then?”

“That works,” Isak says, though he thinks it comes out more like a squeak.

This time Even leans in more slowly, letting their noses brush as Isak’s eyes drift shut. Their lips bump and it feels like an electric current running between them. It’s not a peck; it’s their mouths sliding together slowly and then pressing hard. Isak tilts his head and Even’s fingers thread through his hair and  _holy shit_. This is better than Isak could’ve ever  _dreamed of_.

His own hands clutch Even’s t-shirt to drag him closer while Even’s fingers tighten in his hair and Isak is officially in heaven. Nothing can ever beat this.

They break apart for air after a moment, lungs burning and chests heaving, and Even’s got an amused glint in his eye when he asks, “So does that count as two kisses or…?”

Isak huffs, feeling a small smile curl his lips and pressing his forehead against Even’s. “Nope. I need one more.”

Even laughs and it’s the best sound in the world.

It’s even better when Isak is swallowing it down with Even’s hands in his hair.

*


	35. Model Au Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’d love a part 2 for it when you have time, where they’re doing like a couples photoshoot or something with Mikael and now they can’t stop kissing each other and everyone’s too endeared to be frustrated with them - a part 2 to the model au (chapter 21)
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/166509631322/hi-i-know-you-wrote-the-model-au-a-while-back-and)

In general, Isak likes modelling. Sure, it can get a little bit repetitive at times and sometimes standing in the same few generic positions can be kind of tedious but, as a job, it’s a pretty great one considering how well some shoots pay.

Not to mention, he can’t really hate it when it’s reason he found his boyfriend.

He also _really_  can’t hate it when he gets to do shoots with said boyfriend.

The photoshoot that had brought him and Even together – the one that will forever be seared into Isak’s memory – had been one of the most popular campaigns the brand had launched in years. Isak doesn’t think they can credit the massive rise in jeans sales to just him and Even but he’s gonna take the praise for it anyway.

After that shoot, job offers had come pouring in for both him and Even alike and Even seemed stupidly proud of the fact they had a Buzzfeed article written about their “natural connection” after the initial pictures were released. (Though that’s nothing compared to Magnus’ glee when he posted a picture of the two of them on Instagram and confirmed to the world that they were, in fact, an item.)

Despite the job offers, though, it’s rare that they ever really work together. The world is still heteronormative as fuck so ninety-nine percent of the partner shoots Isak does are with girls. He doesn’t care that much – it’s no different to what he’d been doing before – but he can’t help feeling a little giddy when he arrives on Mikael’s set today and finds Even already waiting for him.

As soon as Isak is within touching distance Even reaches out for him and pulls him in for a hello kiss, humming contently against his lips and giving Isak a broad smile when he releases him. “Halla.”

And fuck if Isak still doesn’t melt under Even’s gaze – it’s his eyes! They’re too affectionate! “Halla,” Isak replies, mouth curving up in a grin as he hooks a finger in Even’s belt loop to keep him close.

Mikael looks between the two of them before rolling his eyes. “Can you save the coy looks and bedroom eyes for the shoot please?” he asks dryly before looking over Isak’s shoulder. “Hi Eskild.”

“Hello Mikael, at least someone acknowledged my existence,” he says with a pointed – albeit completely lacking in heat – look in Even’s direction.

“Hi Eskild,” Even drawls, offering him a charming smile as he drapes an arm around Isak’s shoulders.

Mikael shakes his head at them and directs his instructions to Eskild. “Dressing room’s already set up and hair and makeup are waiting. Even could’ve gone in already but he wanted to wait for Isak.”

And then Mikael rolls his eyes for the second time in as many minutes. Maybe he’s been spending too much time with Isak?

“Takk! We’ll be on our way,” Isak says, trying for cheery but the most he manages is flashing a quick grin before he grabs Even’s hand and hauls him away. It’s mostly to get them both out of the line of fire but maybe also a little bit so he can kiss Even out of sight.

“They really are waiting for us in hair and makeup,” Even mumbles against his lips a few minutes later where Isak’s got him pressed up against the wall. “They’re probably pissed.”

Isak sighs, pressing one last hard kiss to Even’s mouth before releasing him. “Fine, come on. Let’s see if they can do something about your face.”

Even gasps, mock affronted. “Just for that I’m telling them to shave off your prince curls.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Isak calls over his shoulder, purposely swaying his hips as he saunters away just so Even will grab onto him and tug him close as soon as he catches up.

“Tease,” Even mutters, pressing a smacking kiss to Isak’s neck before sliding his arm around his waist again.

Something tells Isak it’s gonna be a good shoot.

*

Hair and makeup probably takes far longer than it should’ve and they both keep getting reprimanded for talking to each other when they’ve been asked to remain still but Even keeps making faces at Isak in the mirror, Isak can’t help it that he keeps laughing.

Eventually, when they’ve both been primped and prepped, they’re delivered back to Mikael. Mikael grins in approval when he spots them and beckons them over.

“Alright, so here’s a little rundown of today’s shoot,” he says, hopping down from his photographer’s chair and setting his camera aside. “I know last time was all about sensuality and creating sexual tension which-“ Mikael stops, clearing his throat and widening his eyes exaggeratedly. “You two clearly had that down.”

Isak rolls his eyes but it’s mostly to hide the fact he can feel himself flushing under the layers of concealer and powder caking his face.

“This one’s gonna be a little different though,” Mikael continues. “I feel like we should use the fact you guys are a couple to our advantage. That’s not to say I want you to put your relationship on display but I think we can use the intimacy you have with one another to create something soft that can still be really powerful, you get me?”

“So you just want us to act how we normally do around each other?” Even clarifies.

“Pretty much,” Mikael shrugs. “I’ll give you general directions but mostly I want you to do what feels natural. Touch wherever you feel you should touch.”

Even waggles his eyebrows at Isak at that and Mikael lets out an exaggerated huff.

“Oh my god just go stand in front of the camera, would you?”

“Got it, boss!” Even says cheerfully, taking Isak’s hand and leading him over to the white backdrop.

“Okay, wait. Keep holding hands,” Mikael calls, peeking out from behind his camera to adjust the lens. “Lean back against the wall. Yeah- okay, stand a little further apart so your hands are the central focus. Good. Now look into the camera.”

It’s a little unnatural. Mostly because Isak is usually never this far away from Even when they hold hands but Even’s palm is warm in his and it helps Isak relax his posture.

Mikael spends a few minutes snapping pictures, changing the angle, getting them to look in different directions, but when he finally speaks again Isak breathes a sigh of relief. “Alright. Change it up. Move closer. Whatever feels right.”

Mikael’s hardly finished speaking before Even tugs on Isak’s hand, reeling him in and pecking him on the lips.

“Even!” Mikael chastises.

“You said do what feels right!” Even argues back, smirking at Isak and touching his thumb to Isak’s chin.

“Stop antagonising him,” Isak says, huffing a laugh and leaning one shoulder against the wall, angling himself closer to Even and curling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

This shoot is for a different clothing line so they’re actually fully dressed this time. Isak can’t help mourning the time they were shirtless if he’s being honest.

“That’s good, Isak!” Mikael calls. “Tilt your head up a little for me.”

And that’s possibly the worst suggestion Mikael could have made because as soon as Isak lifts his chin he knows what’s about to happen. Isak tilting his head is, and always has been, his universal sign for asking for kisses – he’s honestly surprised Mikael doesn’t know that by now. So as soon as he and Even lock gazes they barely last thirty seconds before Even’s wetting his lips and Isak’s eyelids are drooping and they’re closing the distance between them with a lazy slide of lips.

“Guys,” Mikael says, deadpan this time and looking terribly exasperated when Isak chances a glance at him.

“We’ll stop!” Isak promises.

Mikael looks like he doesn’t trust him as far as he can throw him but elects to continue regardless.

“Okay just- alright, lean your foreheads against each other but don’t fucking kiss!”

“Now you’re just teasing us, Mik,” Even retorts but obediently presses his forehead against Isak’s.

The tips of their noses are touching and Even is staring at him so intensely Isak has to physically swallow down the desire to kiss him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Even murmurs, so quiet his lips barely move, and Isak lets out a groan, briefly squeezing his eyes shut to try and clear his head.

“Stop making me want to kiss you.”

“You always want to kiss me.”

And well, he’s got him there.

After an agonising minute or two, Mikael finally tells them to take a break for a second while he consults with the assistant photographer.

As soon as he does Isak drops his head onto Even’s shoulder and lets out a breath as Even’s arms come up around him. It’s only the sound of a camera shutter going off that makes them pull apart a second later.

“That looked really cute,” Mikael says sheepishly when he realises he’s been caught.

They cycle through a few more poses and manage to sneak in three more kisses before they’re instructed to change outfits and when they come back out Mikael immediately directs them to sit on the floor.

Their legs overlap of their own accord before Mikael gives them instructions and Isak doesn’t miss the smirk on his face when he opens his mouth to speak. “Alright, Even can you put your hand over Isak’s knee and put your head on his shoulder?”

It’s a comfortable position and they both settle into it immediately. Isak can’t help pressing a quick kiss to the top of Even’s head but Mikael doesn’t even bother admonishing him for it this time. He just keeps clicking away on his camera.

It’s about ten minutes later when it really all goes to hell.

They’re standing up again and after Mikael directs Isak to stare straight into the camera he asks Even to kiss Isak’s cheek. Which, really, what did he expect would happen?

Because Even does kiss Isak’s cheek. But then he kisses it again. And again. And again until Isak can’t maintain his serious expression anymore and breaks into a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners as a laugh bubbles out of him.

And that’s all the incentive Even needs before he’s hugging his arms around Isak’s middle and kissing any other part of Isak’s face he can reach. Isak gives up on trying to be professional and lets himself laugh, shoulders scrunching up as Even’s kisses tickle his jawline.

“Oh my fucking- you know, what? Whatever! Keep kissing,” Mikael says, sounding so far beyond done but also the teeniest bit fond – he’s their biggest fan, really.

Even follows Mikael’s instructions like a man on a mission, finally spinning Isak so can slot their lips together. Isak giggles into his mouth, hands lifting up to curl into Even’s hair.

“Mikael’s never gonna wanna work with us again,” he says when Even tries to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“He’ll live,” Even replies carelessly, eyes twinkling when he meets Isak’s gaze right before their smiles press together once again.

Isak lets himself gets lost in kissing Even then. The shoot and the cameras and all the people watching fade away until all Isak can feel is Even’s hands on him and the tingle in his lips. It doesn’t matter how many months it’s been since they first got together, Even’s lips will never stop lighting a fire inside Isak. Even in their familiarity, they burn.

It takes about fifteen minutes for them to realise Mikael has given up on them and the room has been deserted.

After a moment’s deliberation they decide to just take Mikael’s advice and keep kissing.

*


	36. "Because I love you, you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm watching Gilmore Girls and Rory just said "because I love you, you idiot" and I feel like that's a very Isak thing to say. Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/166645631532/hi-love-i-know-you-arent-looking-for-prompts) :)

The first thing Isak hears when he steps through the front door is a loud crash. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob, face scrunching up in confusion as another crash follows the first.

“Even?” he calls cautiously, pushing the door closed and toeing out of his shoes.

Rather than getting a response, the sound of boxes toppling reaches his ears followed by a muttered, “ _Fuck_ ,” that’s distinctly Even.

Isak hurries in the direction of their bedroom, half expecting to find Even flattened by their mound of still unpacked boxes. What he actually finds is Even standing in the middle of the room, with cardboard boxes upended everywhere around him and the majority of their belongings littering the floor.

“Baby?”

Even whirls around at the sound of Isak’s voice, eyes wide with a deer in the headlights expression on his face. He stands in utter silence for a beat before letting out a panicked, “Don’t look at the wall!”

Isak frowns, glancing at the bare wall over Even’s shoulder.

“Not that wall,” Even blurts, following his line of sight. “The one next to you, just- don’t come in the room. It’s not done yet.”

“What are you talking about?” Isak makes to walk into the room but the way Even looks like he’s about to bodily shove him back into the hallway stops him in his tracks. “Why is there stuff everywhere?”

Even bites his lip, casting an anxious look around the room. “I was looking for something and I couldn’t find it with all the boxes and- I’ll clean it all up, okay? I won’t even make you help. Please don’t be mad.”

Isak shakes his head. “Even, can I  _please_  come into the room?”

Even frets over that for a minute before eventually asking, “Why?”

Isak rolls his eyes, feeling a fond smile tug up the corners of his mouth. “Because I love you, you idiot.”

Even huffs out a laugh, shoulders dropping as he nods his head. “I wanted to be done before you got home. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Isak quirks an eyebrow at him before stepping through the threshold and looking up at the wall. What he sees makes his breath lodge in his throat. It’s- it’s  _them_. Photographs, Even’s drawings, ticket stubs from dates to the cinema, a Nas poster and Isak’s shitty, outdated memes. All interwoven together to tell their own little story of their lives together so far.

It’s amazing.

“That’s what I was looking for in the boxes,” Even mumbles. “For memories and stuff.”

Isak tears his gaze away from the wall to meet Even’s eyes and watches Even’s expression go blank with surprise when he finally notices the wonder on Isak’s face. Isak promptly takes two steps forward until they’re toe to toe and pulls Even into a breathless kiss.

“You’re so stupidly romantic, d’you know that?” Isak murmurs, letting out a disbelieving laugh as he leans his forehead against Even’s.

“You’re not mad about the mess?” Even asks, making Isak rear back in confusion.

“Have you met me?”

Even laughs, mumbling an amused, “That’s true,” as he draws Isak in for another kiss.

“It’s missing one thing though,” Isak says after a moment, pulling away from Even and moving to their bedside table. He picks up the biology book he’d left there this morning and opens the front cover, taking out the picture he and Even had taken with Even’s Polaroid camera the first night they moved in.

They’re both dishevelled looking and exhausted from moving but their smiles are so big it takes up almost the entire photograph where they’re pressed cheek to cheek with their eyes crinkled at the corners. Isak’s own handwriting is scrawled across the bottom in sharpie, a simple, “First night in the new flat, 21:21.”

Grabbing the tape Even had been using earlier, Isak sticks it up on the wall right between one of Even’s cartoons and a picture of them around the kitchen table in kollektivet with the boys.

Isak glances at Even when he’s done, smiling softly. “Now it’s perfect.”

It’s only been about six months but already the collage takes up a huge section of the wall. He can’t help thinking about what it’ll look like when they’ve been together for a year, two years, ten years, twenty…

He knows one thing; he can’t wait to find out.

*


	37. Cuddle Prompt: Between stangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle prompt 24: Between strangers
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/167137297407/24-yes-another-one-u-knew-this-would-happen) :)

Isak would like the record to show that he fucking hates house parties. But not quite as much as he hates his friends right now.

Said house party is currently over, with the last few stragglers searching for coats or bags or the last precious drops of vodka they’d brought with them but hadn’t finished and Isak can’t find his friends anywhere. And of course, none of them are answering their phones because they’re all too busy being shitfaced drunk or hooking up with random girls.

By the time he’s searched the house in its entirety for the second time he comes to the conclusion they’re not here anymore and Isak  _would_  just go home but the thing is: he doesn’t know where the fuck he is.

This party was the friend of Jonas’ weed guy’s friend or something and Isak hadn’t been paying all that much attention on the way over, still riding the buzz from their pregame. Checking the time on his phone tells him all the trams and buses have stopped for the night so his only choice is to spend a small fortune on a taxi home.

He just needs to find someone who can actually tell him what this place’s address is.

“Are you okay?”

Isak whirls around at the sound of the voice, mouth open and ready to speak but- oh  _hello_.

Isak doesn’t know who the fuck the guy standing in front of him is but he might just be the most beautiful thing Isak’s ever laid eyes on.

Beautiful guy raises his eyebrows and- oh right, Isak is supposed to talk.

“Uh, do you know the address for this place?” he asks, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I came here with my friends and now I can’t find them and I need to call a cab but I don’t actually know where I am so…”

Isak trails off, feeling sheepish when the boy’s eyes light up in amusement.

“I would hope I know the address given this is my house. I’m Even,” he introduces with an easy grin, holding a hand out for Isak to shake.

Isak takes it and tries not to think about how smooth and warm and Even’s palm feels against his own. “Isak,” he replies. “So um, your address?”

Even eyes him for a moment before he seems to make a decision. “You can just crash here tonight if you want?”

Isak feels himself gape, scrambling to come up with an articulate response. Did the handsome stranger actually just offer to let him stay?

Even seems to take his silence for something else and quickly rushes to elaborate. “I- I don’t mean to make that sound like a line, I just mean it’ll probably cost you a lot to get a cab home and- you know, it’s late,” he finishes lamely.

Isak can’t help feeling a little – a  _lot_  – endeared by the anxious look on Even’s face and he lets himself smile. “I- if you’re sure you don’t mind?”

“No worries!” Even assures him, radiant smile back in place. “Come on, I’ll show you the guest room.”

Isak follows him through the house, stepping over plastic cups and some questionable looking stains on the rug. When the get to the supposed guest room it becomes abundantly clear it’s already occupied judging by the noises emanating from the other side of the door. Even grimaces, likely realising he’ll be the one to change those sheets in the morning, before glancing around the hallway.

“I’d let you take Yousef’s room but I know he’s already in there.” Even bites his lip as he deliberates and Isak tries to think about anything  _other_  than what it might feel like to kiss him.

“I know it’s shitty but I think the couch might be my next best offer?”

“It’s totally fine,” Isak insists, trying very hard to appear nonchalant about this entire ordeal. “The fact you’re even letting me stay here is enough.”

Even smiles at him and leads him back towards the living room…where apparently someone has taken up residence on the couch while they’ve been gone.

“Adam,” Even groans under his breath.

Whoever Adam is seems dead to the world where he’s passed out on the couch and Isak can’t see him moving anytime soon.

“It’s cool, I can just get a cab home,” he says, unsure why he feels a little bit disappointed. “Honestly, thanks for the offer.”

“You could stay in my room,” Even blurts out before his eyes widen like he can’t believe he just suggested that. “I mean. Oh jesus christ- look. Isak, it’s like three o’clock in the morning and I know I probably sound so fucking creepy right now but it’s gonna cost you way too much to get a taxi and I can help you figure out what tram you need to get in the morning. And- and I make a mean hangover breakfast.”

Isak is grinning by the end of Even’s spiel and he can’t help the laugh that spills out of him. “Well, with an offer like that…”

Even’s shoulders drop and he smiles, looking relieved. “Come on. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You don’t need to sleep on the floor,” Isak says, rolling his eyes as he follows Even back down the hall – even though as soon as the words are out of his mouth he suddenly starts to panic. What if Even has a single bed? He didn’t even think of that. Oh fuck.

When they get to Even’s room Isak’s panic is slightly abated at the sight of a double bed but just as quickly he’s freaking out all over again because  _he’s about to share a bed with an extremely attractive stranger he just met_.

“Do you want a pair of sweats or something to change into?” Even offers and all Isak can manage is a mute nod before Even goes rifling through his wardrobe.

They get changed in silence and Isak stares at the bed, feeling slightly overwhelmed and extremely awkward as he asks Even, “So do you have a side of the bed or…?”

“The right,” Even says with a small smile and Isak nods again, dutifully climbing in on the left side.

And then they’re sharing a bed.

And Isak thinks this is the first time he’s ever shared a bed with someone sober at the end of a party.

He’s lying on his side with his back to Even and he can’t tell which way Even is looking but he’s kind of hoping he’s looking at Isak.

“I didn’t see you at the party,” Even says after a few minutes, quiet voice sounding much louder in the stillness of the room.

“Yeah, we arrived pretty late,” Isak says, only now realising Even must be wondering why he’s even here in the first place. “It’s um- my friend Jonas was the one who found out about it. I think he might be friends with your friend or something.”

“Knew I hadn’t seen you before,” Even replies softly. “I would’ve remembered you if I had.”

And what does  _that_  mean?

Isak surreptitiously attempts to take a deep breath, bunching up the duvet tighter under his arm. Unsure if it’s the darkness in the room or the late hour or just the all-round bizarreness of the situation, Isak finds himself saying, “I would’ve remembered you too.”

They’re quiet for a little longer and Isak feels just as much as he hears Even shifting on the bed beside him.

“Isak?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you comfortable enough?”

“I’m fine,” he whispers, even though there’s a knot in his gut that’s making it almost impossible to fall asleep.

Even falls silent again but it doesn’t feel final. It feels like the kind of silence that happens when you’re both trying to think of something else to say.

“At the risk of making you want to leave this bed and walk home, what are your thoughts on spooning?”

Isak’s breath lodges in his throat but he can’t ignore the way his body lights up in anticipation at the words, nerve-endings tingling just at the thought.

Here’s one of the secrets of the universe that is Isak Valtersen’s body and mind: he’s been touch-starved for years. Here’s another one: he craves intimacy, platonic or otherwise, more than anything else in this world.

After what’s probably too long, Isak finds his voice and manages to respond. “I think I wouldn’t be opposed.”

And then, like a series of puzzle pieces slotting together, Even slowly rolls onto his side and presses up against Isak’s back. His legs bend at the knees and align with the backs of Isak’s while his arm comes around Isak’s middle, locking into place, and his chin comes to rest right against the ball of Isak’s shoulder.

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly Isak finds himself relaxing under the touch.

“You’re warm,” Even says and when his voice is right by Isak’s ear like that, all soft and goosebump-inducing, how the fuck does he expect Isak to survive?

“And you’re an incredibly generous host.”

Even laughs and, in his attempt to be quiet, it comes out something close to a giggle and jesus christ, Isak is in  _love_.

“Maybe I just got really lucky when I found a cute boy in my living room and decided to seize the opportunity.”

“I knew you paid your friend to pass out on the couch,” Isak quips, biting back a grin and squeezing his eyes shut when Even laughs again.

“I didn’t but I’ll be making Adam extra pancakes in the morning to say thank you.”

“Do I get pancakes?”

“Mm,” Even hums. “If you’re lucky you might even get a phone number too.”

Isak briefly turns his head, smothering his smile in the pillow and trying in vain to ignore the giddiness swelling in his stomach. “I guess I better stay and find out then.”

“I guess you should.”

“Goodnight, Even.”

“Night, Isak.”

*


	38. Cuddle Prompt: For warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle Prompt: 6. For warmth
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/167245065362/hi-i-love-your-blog-i-love-your-writing-and-i) :)

Isak hugs his knees tighter to his chest as a shiver wracks through him, getting right down to the centre of his bones.

“H-how much longer do you think they’ll be?” he asks, biting down on the inside of his cheek when his teeth start to chatter.

Even makes a noise beside him, shoving back his multitude of sleeves to check his watch. “They’ve only been gone a little over five minutes.”

Isak sucks in a breath but nods.

He’ll be cursing Magnus for this cabin trip for the rest of his life.

To be fair, it hadn’t started out that bad. Heading away to a cabin for autumn break had sounded like a good idea when Magnus had first suggested it and everything had been going great when they’d first arrived.

Except now the heating’s broken and they’re out of firewood and Isak thinks he’s minutes away from freezing to death.

Jonas and Mahdi had decided to brave the cold outside in the hopes of finding a cabin nearby that could lend them some firewood. And Magnus, who for some reason declared _inside_  the cabin to be colder than outside, had decided he’d go with them.

Which leaves Isak here, alone with Even and wondering how quickly frostbite can set in.

After another particularly violent shiver ripples through Isak’s body Even lets out a huff and scooches closer, pressing their sides fully together before wrapping Isak up in a tight embrace.

Isak feels himself freeze and it has absolutely nothing to do with the cold. “What are you doing?” he asks, breath lodged in this throat.

“Isak, you’re cold,” Even says like it’s obvious. Which, he supposes it is.

Isak swallows hard and tries to ignore the way his heartrate is ratcheting up in his chest. The thing is, he and Even, they don’t  _do_  this. They don’t- okay, yes, they’re tactile and Isak feels his heart drift all the way up to cloud nine every time Even so much as touches his shoulder. But cuddling- they haven’t crossed that particular bridge just yet.

And he  _wants_  to – Isak really, really wants to – but he’s afraid that if he gives in now, if he sinks into Even’s arms like he’s aching to, then he’ll never be able to convince himself to let go.

In the end, the cold wins out though and Isak steels himself before burrowing closer to Even, turning into his arms and latching onto his hoodie. The little laugh Even leaves out comes out in a tiny huff that tickles the hair at Isak’s temple and Isak thinks if he wasn’t sitting down his knees would be weak. Either way, his stomach swoops.

“Is that better?” Even asks quietly, rubbing his palms over Isak’s arm and back in an attempt to get some heat back into him.

“Yeah,” Isak whispers, pressing his cheek more firmly against Even’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

They have a blissful few minutes to themselves where Isak can genuinely see himself falling asleep in the comfort of Even’s arms but the boys noisily barging back into the cabin shocks him back to reality. He jumps at the sound of them kicking off their boots at the front door but Even doesn’t let him go when he makes an aborted attempt to move away.

The boys amble around the corner after a moment, Jonas and Mahdi with armfuls of firewood and Magnus trailing behind them. None of them exactly  _stop_  when they see Isak and Even cuddling on the floor but Isak notices the way Jonas pauses.

(Isak may have informed him of his crush one drunken night.)

“It took us three places before we found people decent enough to lend us some firewood,” Mahdi huffs, dumping the blocks down on the mantle before kneeling down in front of it to get the fire started.

“At least we have something now though,” Even says, sounding far too nonchalant considering Isak is currently having a crisis.

“Yeah, fuck. I thought I was gonna freeze my balls off tonight,” Jonas says. “Should we make tea or something? Help warm us up?”

“That can be your job,” Mahdi calls over his shoulder where he’s carefully placing blocks of wood in the fireplace.

Jonas shakes his head in exasperation but turns on his heel and makes his way to the kitchen regardless.

Isak is frozen for the entire exchange, not wanting to leave Even’s arms but also not able to relax now that the others are here. Even just subtly rubs his back, a silent gesture of comfort that makes Isak want to whimper.

With Mahdi distracted and Jonas out of the room, Magnus flops down on the couch behind them. “You know you’re supposed to be naked?” he says, entirely nonplussed.

Isak whips around to gape at him, eyes wide. He doesn’t check but he imagines Even’s expression probably looks the same. Magnus look between them and shrugs. “Huddling for warmth work better with skin to skin contact, you know.”

Isak huffs out a laugh, shaking his head and finally feeling his body settle against Even’s again. “I think that might be pushing the boundaries of our friendship, Mags.”

“I’d cuddle you naked if I thought you were going to freeze to death,” Magnus argues. “Wouldn’t you, Even?”

Even meets Isak’s gaze at that, a mischievous light dancing behind his eyes as he says, “Of course I would.”

And Isak is about to pass the fuck out. What’s that suggestive smirk supposed to mean?!

Mahdi crowing in triumph at finally getting the fire started stops Isak from responding but the look he and Even share leaves his nerve-endings burning all over.

They migrate to the couch once everyone is back and Magnus has grabbed the extra blankets from their rooms but Even doesn’t move away from him. Instead, he sits down right next to Isak so their thighs are snug against each other and drapes his arm over the back of the couch.

There’s a blanket over their laps and Even looks  _so_  inviting right now, shadows on his face from the fire and wearing layers upon layers of jumpers and hoodies that give off an air of cosiness that’s entirely reminiscent of Even’s personality.

So Isak really can’t help it when he tucks himself into Even’s side again. He drops his head back on Even’s shoulder and releases a contented breath as Even’s arm comes around him. And slowly but surely, Isak feels his limbs unlock as he melts against Even. He feels  _warm_  and it’s not because of the newly lit fire.

There’s a soft glow in his chest that leaves him content and fuzzy-minded until all he can feel is Even’s hands around his waist and in his hair.

And as the boys’ conversation starts to fade away and Isak’s eyes begin to drift shut, he thinks, they don’t do this. They don’t cuddle.

But maybe they could start.

*


	39. Cuddle Prompt: In public + Falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle Prompt: 14. In public + 13. Falling asleep
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/167346674052/14-for-the-cuddle-prompt) :)

Isak slips onto the tram seconds before the doors close, huffing out a breath and gripping the pole to keep his balance as the tram takes off. Shifting his bag on his back, Isak glances around the car in a vain attempt to find a vacant seat.

He silently curses the people who hoard seats when the tram is busy by purposefully sitting on the outside or using their bags to take up the extra space. He gets it, okay? If given the option, he doesn’t like sitting next to people on the tram either but he’s been up since 7:00 and he barely slept last night and he just really wants to sit down.

Just as he’s about to accept his fate and sag against the pole in defeat, he notices someone moving their bag out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he locks eyes with a boy who offers him a shrug and half-hearted smile that has Isak’s heart tripping over in his chest.

Because holy shit that boy is cute.

Squeezing the straps of his backpack between his fingers he shuffles forward, taking a seat beside the boy with a quiet, “Takk.”

“There’s nothing worse than standing on the tram at the end of a long day,” the boy says easily. “Especially when it’s busy.”

Isak smiles nervously, wracking his brain for something mildly charming to say but he takes too long and has to settle for awkward silence instead. He’s both relieved and annoyed at himself when the boy puts in his earphones a moment later, effectively ending any attempts at conversation.

While the boy busies himself with staring out the window Isak gets comfortable in his chair, letting his bag drop to the floor to sit between his legs.

The thing about seats on trams is that, very often, you and the other person end up sitting with some part of your body touching. There’s simply not enough room for you to be concerned about your personal space bubble. So Isak’s not all that surprised that he and the boy have to sit with their arms and thighs pressed right up against each other. He  _expects_  that.

What he doesn’t expect is how nice it feels.

It’s just- he feels warm like this and the boy’s coat is big and feels a little bit like a pillow with the way it sinks under the weight of Isak’s shoulder. And Isak feels kind of hazy, mind going fuzzy from the heat of the tram and how little sleep he’s running on. He can’t help resting his head against the backrest and it doesn’t take long for his eyes to start to droop. After an internal battle with himself he decides it can’t hurt to close his eyes until his stop is announced.

Just for a few minutes.

*

Isak slowly drifts back into consciousness to the feel of a hand jostling his arm. Blinking his eyes open, he shifts and takes a second to bury his face deeper in his pillow before he can convince himself to get up except- that’s not his pillow.

Eyes widening in horror, Isak suddenly remembers he’s on the  _tram_  and promptly launches himself upright. Still sitting beside him is the boy. The really pretty boy with the quiff and the comfy jacket and the little bemused smile.

The boy who Isak just fell asleep on.

Isak wants to die.

Before he can even find his voice to stammer out on apology the boy starts speaking. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you but I think your stop is coming up.”

And that’s. What.

Isak gapes a little, grasping for a response that’s just out of his reach. “I- what?”

The boy actually looks sheepish at that, glancing towards the door before looking back to Isak. “I just- we usually get the same tram home and I noticed you always tend to get off the stop just before me.”

This…this boy has been on the tram with him before?

…Is Isak  _blind?_

How the hell did he never notice him?

Isak is about to reply but then the tram crawls to a halt and, sure enough, announces his stop. “I’m- you’re right, this is my stop.” He gathers up a bag and pushes himself to stand, hovering for a second and trying to fight down the desire to just stay on the tram with the boy. “Thanks, um…”

“Even,” the boy supplies with a soft smile.

Isak returns it with his heart skipping a beat, hiking his bag up on his shoulder. “Thanks, Even.”

With that, he hurries off the tram just as the doors are about to close.

*

The next day when Isak steps onto the tram he feels a little thrill run through him at the sight of Even with an empty seat next to him. Clinging to his courage with everything he has, Isak makes his way over.

“If I apologise for falling asleep on you yesterday can I sit down?”

Even’s face lights up right as he lets out a laugh that makes Isak’s insides melt. “Of course you can sit down.

“And I really don’t mind that you fell asleep,” he continues once Isak’s settled beside him. “You looked tired.”

Isak flushes at that, clearing his throat self-consciously. “Uh, yeah. I hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before so…”

Even nods in understanding before he nudges Isak’s side. “You know you still haven’t told me your name? I usually have a rule that I know someone’s name before I let them fall asleep on me.”

Isak groans, burying his face in his hands. His insomnia has made him do some dumb shit but falling asleep on a hot stranger has to be the dumbest. “Please stop talking,” he begs, slowly lowering his hands when he hears Even laugh. His embarrassment is almost worth it to see the way Even’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs. “And it’s Isak,” he adds. “My name.”

“Isak,” Even repeats with a certain something in his voice that Isak can’t quite parse. “Well, Isak, do you feel like listening to some music?” he asks, offering Isak one of his earbuds.

Isak takes it with a tentative smile, not quite sure what’s happening right now but also not wanting to stop it. It’s only when he’s actually got the bud in his ear that Even stage-whispers, “I’ll even let you use me as a pillow.”

Isak huffs and rolls his eyes to hide the fact his cheeks are still stained red but he might slouch down a little more in his seat at Even’s words. (He didn’t sleep last night either, okay?)

And it’s really nice. Whatever playlist Even has on is quiet – mostly acoustic songs that go easy on Isak’s ears after a long day – and the tram is warm but not the stuffy, sickly kind. Even doesn’t speak but he’s a comfortable weight beside Isak and he- he just-

Basically, it happens again.

One minute Isak is subtly leaning against Even’s side, the next he’s slowly being woken up to the sound of Even murmuring his name and Even’s hand squeezing his arm.

Isak scrubs at his eyes with his left hand and raises his head off Even’s shoulder, meeting his gaze with an embarrassed smile and flushed cheeks. “Sorry.”

“Do you do this with every random stranger you meet on the tram or is it just me?” Even asks, voice soft and laced with quiet amusement.

“Just you,” Isak admits and it feels like a much greater confession than it is.

Even eyes him for a moment, expression inscrutable, but then he smiles. “In that case I should probably start bringing a pillow with me.”

“Your shoulder’s comfortable enough,” Isak’s stupid, sleep-muddled brain blurts out before he can stop himself. “I mean-“

“I’m flattered,” Even chuckles. “But I think we’re at your stop now.”

With a jolt, Isak realises they are. He hadn’t even noticed the tram slowing down.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Isak,” Even says, squeezing his arm once more before letting go.

Isak has never hoped for a sleepless night more than he does right now.

*

It happens again the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that.

Isak spends the first half of his journey talking to Even and laughing at his jokes and trying to psych himself up to actually fucking ask him out before spending the rest of his journey asleep on Even’s shoulder until they get to his stop.

Honestly it’s a pretty good arrangement.

It’s been over a week of Isak’s poor attempts at flirting and needy cuddling when he finds himself on the tram once again with Even but there’s just one problem.

He’s not tired.

He had a good night’s sleep last night and he’s not tired and he only gets to cuddle Even when he’s asleep.

He’s having a crisis.

Their conversation has petered off by now and instead they’re sharing Even’s earphones while Even rhythmically bumps his knee against Isak’s and this would be right around the time Isak normally drifts off. But he’s wide awake today and hyperaware of crossing some weird boundary if he were to lean into Even right now without the excuse of sleep.

But he _wants_  to.

He wants to reach out and bridge the barely-there gap between them so bad.

Maybe…maybe he could just pretend to sleep? Just this once and then tomorrow he’ll actually get his act together and ask Even out. But right now he just slouches in his seat, letting his head drop onto Even’s shoulder and releasing a slow breath.

The thing about not actually being asleep for once is that Isak gets to see what Even normally does while he is. That, apparently, involves Even resting his own head against the top of Isak’s and tracing patterns over Isak’s arm – the sweetest, softest gestures that have Isak feeling close to hyperventilating.

He holds his breath and holds himself still, afraid that if he makes even the slightest movement that Even might stop touching him.

What he doesn’t anticipate is Even mumbling, “Isak, are you awake?”

Isak freezes, closing his eyes and swallowing hard before he makes a decision and catches Even’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “How’d you know?”

“You’re usually a dead weight when you sleep,” Even tells him. “And your breathing’s deeper.”

“I’m not tired today,” Isak murmurs, breath hitching at Even’s thumb sweeping over the back of his hand.

“That’s okay,” Even replies quietly. “I guess my shoulder’s still irresistible?”

Isak huffs a laugh, turning his face into said shoulder to hide his bashful smile. Even squeezes his hand and Isak’s heart is in his throat.

“Hey,” Even says, touching the fingers of his free hand to Isak’s jaw to make him look up. Their faces are only an inch apart and Isak can’t help the way his gaze drags down to Even’s lips.

“I know we’re kind of doing things backwards with the whole comfortable intimacy thing but do you maybe want to get something to eat?”

Isak grins, butterflies erupting in his stomach as he nods. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Even says, mouth turning up at the corners as he gently bumps his forehead against Isak’s. “We can stay like this until my stop then.”

They stay like that long beyond the journey to Even’s stop.

*


	40. Cuddle Prompt: Totally platonic + Just waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle Prompt: 9. Totally platonic + 12. Just waking up. Also based on [this](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/167761038997/im-listening-to-the-radio-and-they-just-said) post!
> 
> Tumblr version [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/168336721672/screw-it-8-platonic-cuddles-but-theyre-also) :)

Isak would formally like to absolve himself of all responsibility for this. It’s Magnus’ fault - like it’s always Magnus’ fault - and he cannot be blamed for the situation he’s in now.

Here’s Isak’s current dilemma in a nutshell: the rent for his flat has gone up again, the heating is on the verge of being cut off  _again_ , and Isak is really fucking broke.

He can’t be blamed, he thinks, that he spends his Friday night lamenting his fate after a few beers have loosened his tongue. Especially when he can – generally – count on his friends to be sympathetic.

“Just get a roommate, man,” is Mahdi’s helpful but somewhat redundant advice.

“I live in a one bedroom apartment,” Isak deadpans, sulking into his bottle of beer.

“So share the room,” Jonas tells him, like it’s obvious.

“I can barely fit my own bed in there, let alone anyone else’s.”

“Fy faen!” Magnus exclaims, eyes wide as he snaps his fingers. “I’ve got it!” He pauses for dramatic effect, making sure to meet each of their gazes before declaring, “Share your bed!”

Isak attempts to splutter out a scathing retort to that but Magnus barrels on before he can even manage to get a word out.

“Advertise your place as a bedshare! And make sure you say you’re looking for a nice person to ward off the creeps.”

“Magnus, that’s-“

“Actually pretty smart,” Mahdi cuts in, sounding mildly impressed.

“No, it’s-“

“I’m gonna draft an ad for you,” Magnus decides, whipping out his phone.

And  _that_  is how Isak wakes up in the morning with a killer headache and a message from some guy called Even asking about a bed to rent.

Fuck Isak’s life, honestly.

He’s fully intending on texting this Even person and telling him that he does  _not_  have a room – or a bed, what the fuck? – available but then he reads the message properly.

Drunk Isak – or more likely Drunk Magnus – told Even to come over at 11:00. Isak checks the time.

Its 10:55

_Shit_.

Isak stumbles out of bed, reaching for the first pair of probably-need-to-be-washed sweatpants he sees and dragging them on before upturning his chair of clothes in search of a hoodie.

He’s just in the middle of frantically trying to pick the clothes up again off the floor when there’s a knock at the door.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Okay, the good thing is that this Even guy will spot in about five seconds flat that Isak is far too much of a human disaster to be living with and will probably back out as soon as he gets a chance. This is fine, he tells himself. He can be mature, tell the guy it was just a prank and that he really, really does not have the space.

He nods to himself, determined, and then promptly swings the front door open.

And, oh wow.

It’s possible Isak is still a little drunk from the night before but holy fucking shit this guy is  _beautiful_. He didn’t know people like this existed in real life?! He’s staring – gaping, really – and he doesn’t even realise he is until the guy raises his eyebrows and utters a slightly confused, “Are you Isak?”

Isak starts, straightening his stance and trying to make it look like he wasn’t close to drooling just five seconds ago. “Yes! Hi! Sorry! I’m- I- uh I’m really hungover,” he admits sheepishly.

Even smiles and it’s, quite frankly, the most stunning thing Isak’s ever seen.

“Maybe we could do this interview over breakfast then?” Even offers, and honestly, with a face like that, how can Isak refuse?

*

Ten minutes later Isak finds himself sitting at the breakfast bar in his kitchen, watching a beautiful stranger make him eggs.

And Even is so  _nice._  He talks so easily and asks Isak questions about his life that Isak answers because he’s too dumbstruck to do anything else.

“So do you want to ask me anything?” Even says, poking at the eggs with a spatula. “My only references I can offer you are my parents – who say I’m a stunning roommate, by the way – or my ex-girlfriend, who, yeah she probably doesn’t agree.”

Even laughs and Isak feels like the worst person in the world. Because he’s actually considering this. He’s actually considering going along with this ridiculous bedshare idea because fuck, he kind of wants Even to stick around a little longer. (And maybe for bedsharing to turn into kissing; he’s only human, okay?)

In the end his stupid moral integrity wins out though.

“Listen, Even,” he starts, already feeling supremely uncomfortable when he forces himself to stop being a baby and meet Even’s gaze. “You seem really nice and like you’d make a great roommate but- I’m not actually looking for one.”

Even pauses, a slight frown appearing between his eyebrows that Isak wants to kiss away.

“But the ad said-“

Isak winces. “I was drunk and complaining to my friends about not being able to afford my rent and one of them decided it would be a genius idea to advertise my flat as a bedshare.”

Even is quiet for a minute, pushing the eggs around in the pan while he seems to be thinking over what to say. “You can’t afford your rent?”

“Yeah,” Isak replies slowly, unsure of where this is going. “My lease is almost up and the landlord is hiking up the price again so I’ll probably have to get a second job or something. I’m sorry you came all the way out here for nothing.”

Even huffs a little bit, taking the pan off the heat and moving to the other side of the breakfast bar. “Look, Isak. I know we literally just met fifteen minutes ago but from what you’ve already told me, you sound pretty busy with uni and your job without adding another job on top of all that.

“I guess I am?” Isak admits.

“And I need a place to stay and- well, my company hasn’t been that bad so far, has it?”

Even’s got this hopeful little look on his face and Isak can literally  _feel_  it melting his heart.

“I only have one bed though,” he protests weakly. He’s pretty sure Even could ask to share his fucking shower and he’d say yes.

(Scratch that. He’d definitely say yes.)

Even grins, offering him a careless shrug of his shoulders. “That’s fine. I like to cuddle.”

*

After talking over breakfast, he and Even agree to a trial run. A week long period where they’ll see if they can manage living on top of each other without it being too disastrous. And, as much as he likes Even, he doesn’t really like their odds.

Isak is a slob and the apartment is tiny and his bed sheets probably need to be changed and oh yeah, he has fucking insomnia six nights out of seven.

He’ll be lucky to come out of this with Even as an acquaintance, not to mind anything else.

On the first night they both decide to go to bed at the same time and Isak can’t decide if that makes it weirder or not. He gets the most bizarre sense of deja-vu for a version of himself that doesn’t exist, like he’s one half of a married couple going to bed together which is just- not a thought he should be having.

Even calls out a soft, “Goodnight,” as soon as they’re settled and Isak echoes him.

And then they’re just…lying in Isak’s bed, side by side, in the dark, wide awake.

Great.

*

Isak genuinely believed Even was kidding when he said he liked to cuddle. He thought it was just a joke to make the fact that they have to share a bed a little less awkward. That doesn’t really explain why Isak wakes up from dozing to find Even sprawled across his chest.

He freezes as soon as he’s fully awake, breath stuck in his lungs as he waits. For what, he doesn’t know. After a few seconds the heavy weight of Even on top of him and the steady rise and fall of his breathing tells him Even must be sleeping and it allows Isak to relax somewhat.

Okay, this is fine. Even just reached for him in his sleep. That’s totally normal. Even must be used to cuddling. Isak can nudge him back over to his own side of his bed and go back to sleep himself.

Except.

Except Even is  _warm_. And he feels nice and he sounds so peaceful. Isak doesn’t want to disturb that.

After a moment’s deliberation, he carefully lets an arm drape across Even’s shoulders, settles back into the pillow a little bit more and closes his eyes.

*

Isak is distinctly aware of another body in his bed when he wakes up in the morning. (It’s not hard to miss when said body is lying on top of his chest.) It doesn’t take him all that long to remember it’s Even’s. Slowly, he lets his eyes flutter open, giving himself one last moment to bask in this before he looks down and gets ready to face the impending awkward moment.

Even is awake, head still on Isak’s chest and watching him with an expression that’s half sheepish-half unapologetic.

“So apparently, you’re more comfortable than your pillows,” Even croaks and  _god_ , his morning voice should not make Isak weak at the knees.

“I’ve been told I make a really great pillow actually,” Isak says. Which isn’t strictly a lie but Eskild also took it back five minutes later when Isak wouldn’t stop moving.

Even smiles, sleepy and soft, and jesus christ, he can stay here as long as he wants if Isak gets to wake up to _that_  every morning.

“Sorry for like, completely obliterating any boundaries there were between us,” Even says, though he still makes no move to get off Isak’s chest.

Isak shrugs, feeling a lot braver with Even curling into him the way he is. “We have to share a bed. There wouldn’t be much point to this if we didn’t get to benefit from cuddling every once in a while. This way I don’t even need to pay for the heating.”

Even snorts but it morphs into something like a giggle halfway through and it’s  _too much_. “Even with the extra body heat, I think we might freeze to death without that.” In spite of his words, Even cuddles the tiniest bit closer.

Isak hums in acknowledgement, idly wondering if it’s normal that he already feels comfortable being this close to Even.

“So does this mean I get to be your roommate?” Even asks, glancing up at Isak with a light in his eyes that feels far too meaningful for how long they’ve known each other.

“I think you’ve proven yourself to be a pretty impressive candidate,” Isak murmurs, a wry grin spreading across his face.

Even raises an eyebrow but his lips are twitching like he wants to smile. “If I cook you breakfast again, will that seal the deal?”

Isak bites his lip, nodding once, and Even’s responding grin is blinding before he squeezes Isak in a hug.

Isak makes a mental note in that moment to send Magnus a thank you note later.

*


End file.
